


Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum/O Mundo De Beakman: A Serie Completa De Seis Historias

by Teary_Eyes_Anderson



Category: Beakman's World, Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum, TV Shows - Fandom
Genre: #Claudio Chakmati, Alan Barzman, Alanna Ubach, Alvaro Petersen Jr. Mau, Angela Dip, Badge Of A Quitter, Bats, Beakman's World - Freeform, Bert Berdis, Cao Hamburger, Captain Dissolution, Carolyn Perry McCollaum, CassioScapin, Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum - Freeform, CasteloRaTimBum, Catarata, Cats, Cinthya Rachel, Condução óssea, Darlene Perry, Deni Bloch, Dogs, Ear Trumpet, Echo Maze, Eduardo Silva, Education, Eliana Fonseca, Eliza Jane Schneider, Fabiana Prado, Fanfiction, Fernando Gomes, FiccaoDeFa, Flavio de Souza, Flutuadores, Freddy Allan, Gen, Gerson De Abreu, Glub-Glub, Hearthstone - Freeform, Henrique Stroeter, Heroes of Warcraft, Jay Dubin, JeffreyPescetto, Jet Black Pearl, Jetty Swart, Jok Church, Julia Tavares, Julie Christensen - Freeform, Lori Perry, Louis Pearl, Luciano Amaral, Luciano Ottani, LucianoOttani Theo Werneck, Luiz Guilherme, Mark Mothersbaugh, Mark Ritts, Myth Busters, Mythbusters - Freeform, O Mundo De Beakman, Pascoal Da Conceicao, Patrícia Gasppar, Paul Zaloom, Perda auditiva, Perri, Puzzles, Riddles, Rosi Campos, Science, Senta Moses Mikan, Sergio Mamberti, Sharon Perry, Siomara Schroder, Sound Ball, Surdos, Television series, The Boomsday Project, Theo Werneck, Theresa Athayde, Velocidade da luz, Wagner Bello, Walls Of Sound, Wellington Do Amaral, códigos, dingo - Freeform, enigmas, hearing aid, mensagens secretas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teary_Eyes_Anderson/pseuds/Teary_Eyes_Anderson
Summary: Personagens de dois programas educativos de televisão, "Beakman's World" e Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum. Interaja em uma série de seis histórias. As três primeiras histórias se passam no Brasil. As próximas três histórias acontecem nos Estados Unidos. Em cada história, há demonstrações científicas e histórias educacionais e fatos. Essas histórias são contadas na forma de roteiros, para os shows. Também há mágica, piadas e trocadilhos bobos. A versão original em PDF desta história pode ser encontrada em "Internet Archive", com as imagens e o texto formatado.Castelo Ra Tim Bum OMundo De Beakman ASerie Completa De Seis Historias, Internet Archive, versão* https://archive.org/details/CasteloRa-Tim-BumOMundoDeBeakmanASerieCompletaDeSeisHistorias





	Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum/O Mundo De Beakman: A Serie Completa De Seis Historias

  
Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum/O Mundo de Beakman: A Série Completa de Seis Histórias

  
Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum / O Mundo de Beakman: A Trilogia Completa da Ficção de Entusiasta

Escrito por: Tyler "Teary Eyes" Anderson  
Traduzido para Português por: Jú {Juliane} Zaloom

Este livro de trilogia, suas histórias e a maior parte de sua arte de fã, foram lançados anteriormente nos anuários e nas páginas do Facebook, sob a licença "Creative Commons" 4.0 Internacional, com as condições que o autor e tradutor são creditados, que Não pode ser usado ou vendido para fins comerciais, e nem remakes derivados ou modificações das histórias. Você está livre para imprimir 1000 cópias deste livro, mas não cobrar dinheiro das pessoas por ele. Se você gosta das histórias de compartilhá-los, mas dá-lo livremente. Por favor, não se queixe de quaisquer erros remanescentes, ou de quaisquer imprecisões nos comportamentos dos personagens. Estas histórias foram escritas como presentes de aniversário para um amigo, e os personagens não foram totalmente compreendidos quando as histórias foram criadas. Espero que os leitores, autor e tradutor continuará a aprender sobre os personagens apresentados nessas histórias. E os personagens viverão para as futuras gerações, para serem inspirados por eles. Os shows originais foram produzidos pela TV Cultura e pela Columbia Pictures Television. Licença "Creative Commons" 4.0 Internacional: Atribuição-Não Comercial-NoDerivs.

Prefácio deste livro.  
O que você está prestes a ler é uma coleção de três histórias que foram criados um ano de distância uns dos outros. Cada história era independente, e nenhuma história futura foi planejada. Mas, como acontece com a maioria das histórias, há geralmente algumas idéias que não se encaixam na história, e elas foram posteriormente combinadas com outras idéias para criar novas histórias.

Essas histórias, porém, não teriam sido criadas, sem a inspiração dos programas de televisão originais que as histórias são baseadas. Sendo um fã de "O Mundo de Beakman", por muitos anos eu pensaria sobre o que os personagens fariam em várias situações, mas essas foram sempre idéias isoladas. Mas depois de conhecer outra fã do Beakman do Brasil e aprender sobre outro show educativo chamado "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum", parecia uma ótima maneira de os personagens de Beakman interagirem com outro mundo ligeiramente exagerado, cheio de admiração. Para o aniversário da minha amiga, em 2015, eu criei um clipe e colei o cartão de aniversário. Caracterizei os personagens do mundo de Beakman que visitam os personagens de Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum. A idéia rapidamente se transformou em idéias sobre o que outras interações seriam possíveis, e que eventualmente entrou na idéia de criar uma história com os personagens de ambos os shows, reunindo depois de vários anos de separação. Os shows tinham sido originalmente na televisão cerca de 20 anos antes, e os personagens provavelmente tiveram seus caminhos separados, então a história mostra cada um dos personagens de volta juntos, bem como tê-los conhecer uns aos outros.

A história foi escrita ao longo de vários dias, em cartões, e mais tarde digitada na história terminada. A história foi uma surpresa para a amiga, e nenhuma menção a Beakman foi sugerida antes de eu lhe dar a história. Eu queria que ela descobrisse que os personagens do Mundo de Beakman haviam sido adicionados ao mundo de Castelo. Ela gostava de ambos os shows, e isso parecia uma maneira maravilhosa de agradecer a ela por ser a co-anfitriã do grupo do Facebook "Beakman Fans", e também a nova página "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas", que eu tinha criado Para mostrar meu entusiasmo pela mostra do Brasil.

Felizmente ela gostou da história. Ao ler a história, ela teve que traduzi-la para o português, e ela concordou em me deixar compartilhar com os outros fãs dos dois shows. Durante estes últimos anos pensei nos mundos de Beakman e Castelo, e uma idéia ou outra combinaria para criar a base para outra história. Também baseei as histórias em eventos que estavam acontecendo na vida dos atores. Além dessas histórias, também fiz várias outras imagens de clipes e pastas com os personagens de Castelo/Beakman, que eu achava que também seriam apreciadas pelos fãs dos dois shows. Então agora parece o momento perfeito para combinar as três histórias juntos, e incluir algumas imagens de bônus que não foram apresentados quando as histórias foram lançadas. Além das novas imagens, tentamos corrigir os erros ortográficos, e reescrevemos uma seção da primeira história, onde Beakman está apresentando sua primeira demonstração científica. Eu originalmente o tinha usando um lápis, com camadas de papelão na parte superior e fundo agindo como um pilar. Eu simplifiquei isso para um tubo de papelão, e agora dar uma explicação mais detalhada de como a demonstração é feita. As novas imagens podem ser vistas no final do livro. Eles não representam necessariamente os acontecimentos das histórias, mas simplesmente combinações diferentes dos mundos Castelo/Beakman.

Cada uma das histórias originais foi lançada com um clipe e colar imagem, mostrando muitos dos personagens dos dois shows. Estes são apresentados aqui, semelhantes aos livros antigos tinha um frontispício. Esperamos que você goste dessas aventuras de "Ficção de Fã" em mundos criados por outros e dada vida por muitos grandes atores e membros da tripulação que trabalharam nos shows.

Este livro é dedicado com gratidão à memória do "Criador de Beakman", o falecido grande Jok Church (28 de novembro de 1949 - 29 de abril de 2016), e aos co-criadores de "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum", Flavio de Souza e Cao Hamburger.  
Agradecimentos especiais: Para o elenco, produção e atores convidados, que fez cada show agradável para assistir e aprender.  
{Deixe sua imaginação subir e deixe o mundo te inspirar!}  


  
Introdução à primeira história.  
{Versão em Português, originalmente publicada em 18 de abril de 2015. Versão em Inglês, originalmente publicada em 27 de abril de 2015.}

Aqui está uma história que eu escrevi, cerca de um mês atrás, para o meu amigo, e co-anfitrião de dois dos meus grupos do Facebook. "Beakman Fans", e "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas". Ambos são grandes espetáculos para crianças, e ambos ajudam a educar e entreter as pessoas de todas as idades. Ela também foi bom o suficiente para traduzi-lo em Português para os fãs de ambos os shows no Brasil. Ambas as mostras começou a cerca do mesmo tempo, e o seu último episódio foi cerca de 20 anos atrás. Então eu decidi que os dois conjuntos de caracteres devem atender, e que cada show teria todos os seus personagens se encontram pela primeira vez. Podemos, agora, descobrir o que eles têm feito nestes últimos 20 anos.

Se você quiser ler as postagens originais no Facebook das histórias, aqui estão os links para a versão em inglês, ea versão em português que Jú traduziu.

  
Versão em Inglês.  
Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Reunions {Episode 91}  
* https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/photos/562585100586479

Versão em Português.  
Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Reuniões {Episódio 91}  
* https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=1552945348280328&id=1539531992954997

Eu descobri Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, há apenas alguns meses, é realmente muito bom, embora eu não entenda português. As idéias e as atividades são universais. Achei que a paisagem e os personagens do castelo foram excelentes. Eu me perguntava o que os personagens estavam fazendo esses 20 anos depois, e minha amiga e co-anfitriã de dois grupos do FaceBook estava tendo um aniversário, então, cerca de um mês atrás, eu escrevi uma história para ela, onde as crianças retornam ao castelo 20 Anos mais tarde, e conhecem alguns novos amigos.

  
Personagens principais.

Nino, um garoto de apenas algumas centenas de anos de idade, parece um cara de 30 anos com um penteado reverso, alisado na parte de trás, com o enrolamento no fim. Seus pais estão ausentes, e ele fica com seus tio e tia.

Dr. Victor {também conhecido pelo apelido de Nino para ele "Vito"}, é o tio de Nino, e é um inventor, mas também um mago. Ele geralmente sai no início do episódio, e retorna no final.

Morgana, uma feiticeira, vive na torre, com seu corvo Adelaide, o corvo é interpletado por um boneco. Morgana tem longo cabelo de 'Noiva de Frankenstein'/estilo Beakman.

Antonino e de Cleopino, os pais Nino. Recentemente voltaram de uma viagem que durou muitos anos.

{Três crianças principais que costumam chegar todos os dias.}

Pedro, um menino com um chapéu alto, e uma camisa do robô/crânio. Ele se casou com Zula, uma menina que tem a cor da pele e do cabelo é azul. São pais de Sancho-Esteban.

Biba, uma menina de vestido listrado, e tem um arco no cabelo, casada com meu marido Neneco. Mãe de Baba (abreviação de Barbara).

Zeca {Zequinha}, o mais novo, com chapéu de beisebol com a frente inclinada para cima. Ele se casou com a filha de Penélope, Nina, ele é o pai de Maca, {curto para McDonald}.

{Outros personagens.}

Gato Pintado, o Gato que paira na biblioteca, ele lê e conversa. 

Mau, um monstro peludo, mal-humorado e fantoche, Seu único amigo é Godofredo. 

Godofredo, uma criatura fantoche que está sempre com medo, e tremendo. 

Celeste, uma cobra fantoche cor-de-rosa que vive em um buraco, na árvore.

Porteiro, o homem da porta do robô / guarda. Um fantoche em uma vara somente sua cabeça e pescoço são vistos sempre.

Telekid, um apresentador de televisão que usa imagens de tela azul virtual e vídeo, para explicar como as coisas funcionam.

Relogio, um relógio falante.

Fura-Bolos, fantoche de dedo.

Adelaide, o corvo de Morgan, boneco de mão que ele vive no quarto de Morgana.

Lana, & Lara, elas são fadas. Eles vivem em um lustre.

João de Barro e as Patativas, um grupo musical composto por três aves. João de Barro, o pássaro gajo toca um instrumento musical diferente em cada episódio em que se encontram, enquanto as duas mulheres, as Patativas, cantam as mesmas notas. Eles vivem em uma casa de pássaro fechado na árvore.

Ratinho, rato de massa de modelar, que conduz um rato móvel. Carro com controle remoto que ocasionalmente aparece como uma introdução à cena de claymation, com Ratinho fazendo atividades como escovar os dentes.

Tap & Flap, botas duplas. A parte do pé dos sapatos abre, e a parte de pano levanta da sola, para que eles possam falar. Eles têm aberturas exteriores macias que se parecem com cabelo, e ambos usam óculos de sol.

Tíbio & Perónio, cientistas gêmeo, geralmente introduzido quando a palavra 'dois' é dita.

Bongo, o homem que entrega de pizza, um jamaicano.

Etevaldo, um alienígena espacial com longos tubos no lado da cabeça e marcadores para as pontas dos dedos. Veste um terno do corpo com a meia esfera colado a ele, e em torno de sua cintura são anéis.

Et-Cetera, Irmã de Etevaldo, do mesmo planeta, vestida com um traje semelhante.

Caipora, uma pessoa do gato interpletada por uma atriz. Ela é um tipo de mito popular, criatura, que aparece quando alguém assobia. Coberto em peles vermelhas, e tem rabo preto, e sua pele é vermelha.

Penélope, repórter de televisão, ela está sempre vestida de rosa e tem cabelo rosa. Ela é casada com Ulisses um cara que também se veste de rosa. Ele é um câmeraman, que grava as transmissões de notícias de sua esposa. Eles são pais de Nina. Nina é agora uma mulher e se casou com Zeca, eles têm um filho, o neto de Penélope.

Dr. Abobrinha, um vilão agente imobiliário.

Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Reuniões   
{Episodio 91}   
Por Tyler "Teary Eyes" Anderson   
Traduzido por Jú {Juliane} Zaloom  


  
Esta é uma imagem que eu fiz para ir junto com uma história que eu escrevi. Isso mostra os vários personagens em dois programas de TV "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum" e "Beakman's World". Eu postei a versão em inglês da história aqui cerca de uma semana depois. Espero que você goste da história, e da imagem.  
#Castelo20anos

Dr. Vitor: Nino! Anda Logo Nino! 

Nino correndo pela escada: Estou indo, eu tinha que ver a tia Morgana, está tudo embalado. Woopie! Umas férias de uma semana, e uma oportunidade para se reunir com os meus amigos.

Relógio: Já passou da hora, depressa ou vocês vão perder o barco.

Cobra Celeste: Bem Nino, eu vou sentir sua falta, volte logo, e tentar não se divirta muito sem mim. Esperemos que quando você retornar a seus velhos amigos estará aqui. 

Nino: Sim, eu pedi alguns presentes especiais para os nossos amigos. 

Dr. Vitor: Nino, venha, é hora de dizer adeus. E me ajudar com esta bagagem. 

Nino: Sim, tio Vitor, desculpe. Tchau para cada um, tchau Celeste, Relógio, Mau, Godofredo, João, Barro, e Patativas, Lana, e Lara, e Ratinho também. Tchau Tap & Flap, Gato. 

Dr. Vitor: Nino, aqui tome estes, agora temos que ir. 

{Nino segue-o para fora.} 

Porteiro: Bip, bip, Brrr... Beep. Nino Brr, Beep Vou sentir saudades. Vou manter a guarda sobre o castelo até você voltar. 

{Nino põe a bagagem para falar.} 

Nino: Obrigado Porteiro, mas lembre-se que eu tenho amigos em breve, e se eles vêm antes de voltarmos, certifique-se que eles se sintam em casa. 

Porteiro: Brr, bip, bip, Brr não se preocupe Nino, ninguém vai entrar sem a minha permissão. Eu sei quem são seus amigos, e vou deixá-los entrar. 

Dr. Vitor: Nino, pare de falar, e me ajudar. 

Nino: Tio Desculpe, apenas dizendo adeus ao fiel Porteiro. Adeus velho amigo, esperamos voltar em breve. 

{Dr. Vitor se cansa de esperar e vai em frente, ele esbarra em um cara de terno de Mensageiro.} 

Mensageiro/Dr. Abobrinha: telegrama, senhor telegrama, assine aqui, por favor. 

Nino: Sim, obrigado. Aqui você vai, todos assinados. Uau, ouvir esse tio Vitor nossos amigos enviou uma mensagem para nos desejar uma jornada feliz, e eles esperam estar aqui pelo tempo que voltar. 

Dr. Vitor: Isso é bom, mas, não vamos conseguir ir, se não sair agora. Pegue essas malas e venha. 

{Nino e Vitor passa para fora do quadro.} 

Mensageiro/Dr. Abobrinha: Adeuses se divirtam... Diga adeus à sua casa. {Olha em volta, e depois ri.} 

{Principais títulos do show. Então Pedro, Biba e Zeca vêm a porta, com versões menores de si mesmos, vestida igual a eles. Eles estão vestidos como eram quando eles eram crianças.}

Pedro: Porteiro, Porteiro nosso velho amigo, somos nós, Pedro, Biba e Zeca, olha quem trouxemos conosco, nossos filhos. 

Biba: Sim, Porteiro saia e diga Olá para os nossos filhos. Estranhamente todos nós tivemos um filho. Essa é minha, Eu a chamo de Baba, ela não é uma menina bonita? 

Zeca: Meu garoto é chamado Maca, ou em longo Mcdonald. 

Pedro: O nome do meu filho é Sancho-Esteban {a paródia de nomes a partir do programa de televisão "As Misteriosas Cidades de Ouro", junto com Pedro}. Por favor, venha para fora Porteiro, queremos ir para o castelo, ver os nossos amigos, e mostrar às crianças as muitas coisas maravilhosas no castelo. 

Filhos de Pedro, Biba, e Zeca dizer tudo de uma vez: Sim, Porteiro, por favor, venha para fora nós gostaríamos de conhecê-lo. 

Porteiro: Brrr... Bip, bip, bip, Brrr, Beep. Bem-vindo de volta a você Pedro e Biba, e para você também Zequinha {Zeca}. Brr, Beep, Brr, Beep, estes são seus filhos? Brr... Beep, eles se parecem com o mesmo que você, como você olhou há muitos anos. Bip, bip, Brrr, Beep. Prazer em conhecê-lo de tudo, bem-vindo ao Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum. No entanto, antes que eu posso te deixar entrar eu devo fazer uma pergunta. 'O que é que traz os membros da família e amigos juntos de novo?' Brr, bip, bip. 

Biba: É uma reunião de família, e reunião de classe, onde os amigos e entes queridos se reúnem para abraçar, e falar sobre os velhos tempos.

{Ela levanta-se de sua filha, e lhe dá um abraço.} 

Pedro: Sim, é um reencontro com pessoas que conheceram de há muito tempo. É encontrar esses amigos perdidos, e aprender sobre suas vidas. 

{Ele diz que ao ligar os braços com o seu filho de, e ligando dois dedos de cada mão juntos.} 

Zeca: É tudo sobre o círculo completo, a introdução de novos amigos para idade, e novas amizades que está sendo criado em um círculo, laço de volta sobre si mesma. Redescobrindo o que veio antes. 

{Ele diz cercando seu filho com os braços.} 

Mensageiro/Dr. Abobrinha: Awuu sim, reuniões de amigos e entes queridos, mas também o tempo para se reconciliar com aqueles que lhe fizeram mal, mal tratados, e foi a intenção. {Tira o chapéu e peruca.} Suas desculpas serão graciosamente recebido. Por tudo o que abusar de você me fez passar, enquanto eu tentava chegar a minhas mãos este castelo. Todas as vezes que foi jogado fora, zombado, por você, e que a família. 

Pedro: É você! 

Biba: Esteja para trás as crianças! 

Zeca: Você é triste, homem velho ganancioso, você ainda não desistiu? 

{Abobrinha não ouvi-los continua na sua fúria de listar como foi tratado.} 

Mensageiro/Dr. Abobrinha: Despejado para fora com o lixo. Mas agora eu tenho a última risada. Depois de todos esses anos, e minha paciente espera, e persistência. Eu fiz isso. Mua-ha-ha-ha, eu fiz isso, eu vendi o castelo, bem debaixo deles. Olhe para tudo isso de dinheiro lindo eu tenho por ele. O novo proprietário já está dentro, e parece que ele vem se movendo as coisas dele por vários dias agora. Mua-ha-ha-ha, eu ganhei. Você e seus amigos agora serão na rua, reunindo em um parque. 

Pedro: Porteiro Não é verdade que é? 

Porteiro: Bip, bip, Brr, Beep, você, deixe essas crianças em paz, eles são convidados e são bem-vindos aqui. Ao contrário de você, deixe agora. 

{A porta se abre, e eles tentam na corrida, deixando o mensageiro fora.} 

Mensageiro/Dr. Abobrinha: Deixe-os ter a sua última olhada ao redor, antes de serem expulsos pelo novo proprietário. Deixe-os saborear a minha vitória, e ver como, mesmo agora as coisas do Dr. Vitor, Nino, e que feiticeira Morgana está sendo embalados para cima, e vai ser levado em breve. Eu ganhei, São Paulo vai se livrar de toda a família em breve. Eu ganhei Mua-ha-ha-ha. 

Porteiro: Brr, Bip, Bip, Brr, beep saia daqui agora você homem detestável. {Sirene grande.} Sair agora, Brr, bip, bip, Telhado, Rouf Rowf, {simulado cachorro latindo}. Brrr, Beep Beep. 

Mensageiro/Dr. Abobrinha: Vou deixar para agora, mas eu vou estar de volta. Eu não gostaria de perder a alegria de vê-los sendo expulso do castelo. É melhor ser bom para o seu novo mestre, antes de também são enviados para a sucata, você estanhado cão de guarda. 

Porteiro: Deixe agora, vencê-lo, se perder, pegar a estrada, batendo sua boca só faz com que o ar malcheiroso. 

{Enquanto Porteiro e Abobrinha argumentar e gritar uns com os outros do outro lado da porta, o grupo olha ao redor do caminho de entrada, que está cheio de caixas.} 

Zeca: Não pode ser verdade, pode? Que esta pode ser a última vez que estão sempre no castelo. O que vai ser de Nino, e os outros? 

Pedro: Só há uma maneira de descobrir, e que está a pedir. Celeste, ola ainda está aqui? 

Celeste: Awa sim, o que você quer? Oh, é você Pedro, Biba e Zeca também, e que estes outros poderiam ser? 

Biba: São cada um de nossos filhos. Agora Celeste, precisamos saber se o castelo foi vendido a alguém. Você sabe o que está acontecendo aqui? 

Sancho-Esteban: Olha papa uma cobra, eu posso jogar com ela? Seus dentes não olhar muito forte, e parece muito amigável. 

Pedro: Não agora, temos de descobrir o que aconteceu desde nossa última aqui. 

Celeste: Sim, há alguém novo no castelo. Ele trouxe alguns documentos e equipamentos, mas eu não sei quem ele é, ele não parecia a falar Português. Ele deve ser um estrangeiro, e logo depois que ele chegou esses pacotes começou a ser entregues. Muito em breve não haverá qualquer espaço para a esquerda para mover ao redor do castelo, se os pacotes continuam chegando. 

Biba: Ele deve estar aqui em algum lugar. Vamos verificar o escritório do Dr. Vitor, a biblioteca, e todos ao redor, até que encontremos esse estranho. Eu aprendi algumas línguas estrangeiras, e talvez eu possa descobrir o que está acontecendo. 

Zeca: Sim, se nos separarmos, podemos procurar o castelo ainda mais rápido. Nossos filhos podem ir com a gente sobre esta pesquisa. O que você acha Maca? 

Maca: Olha papai um sino de fadas, eu me pergunto o que eles fazem lá naquele pequeno lugar. 

{A câmera aproxima-se do candelabro e as fadas jogam um jogo correspondente. Uma árvore, feno pilha, e um copo de água estão em uma prateleira, e abaixo deles é um porco, peixe e macaco. Uma fada desafia o outro para coincidir com as casas para os animais. A outra fada fica presa para a pilha de feno, e do porco, e não entende. A primeira fada sopra forte, e dicas sobre o feno pilha plásticas, mostrando dois porcos. Então rosna como ela estabelece uma figura Lobo Mau ao lado dos três porquinhos.} 

{Enquanto isso, Pedro e Sancho-Esteban procurar a biblioteca.} 

Pedro: Estranho, não há ninguém aqui também. Normalmente Gato está sentado aqui com um livro. Gostaria de saber onde esta todo mundo? 

Sancho-Esteban: Um gato, que soa como um bom animal de estimação ter. 

Pedro: Sim, muito bom, e este gato também pode falar. 

Sancho-Esteban: Uau espero que possamos encontrá-lo, faria um animal de estimação ainda maior. Vamos nos apressar e tentar encontrá-lo, bem como o estrangeiro. 

{Zeca e Maca em outra parte do castelo, caixas móveis.} 

Zeca: Maca me ajudar a mover esta caixa para o canto. 

Maca: Olha papai, o que eu achei aqui em cima da mesa que parece um pequeno circo. Não parece ser a música que vem dela. 

Zeca: Sim, isso parece que vai ser agradável. Vamos vê-lo tanto. 

{Câmara amplia minúsculo circo, e um homem parcialmente careca em um chapéu alto com bandeiras sobre ele, congratula-se com todos os homens, mulheres e crianças de todas as idades. Há então um circo fantoche com um palhaço bengala. Isso salta sobre arremessa então desliza sobre a água. A seguir é um chimpanzé balançando por sua cauda em um trapézio, em seguida, agarrando o outro trapézio com as mãos. Um boneco de patinação girando no centro do anel. Então, por fim, um helicóptero fantoche {com anel de plástico para um rotor} rompe teto da barraca, e tenta pousar no centro do anel, que tem um grande 'H' no seu centro. }

{Zeca e Maca bater palmas enquanto eles estão de volta.} 

Zeca: Isso é o que eu chamo de derrubar a casa. Agora vamos olhar para Pedro e Biba. Talvez eles estejam tendo melhor sorte para encontrar esse estranho. 

{Biba e sua filha são então vistos descansando em um banco. Como eles se sentam Biba move-se lentamente ao longo e pressiona o botão de giro do banco para a próxima sala, através da passagem secreta.} 

Baba: Fazê-lo novamente mamãe que foi divertido, pequenino, de novo, mais uma vez. 

Biba: Ok isso é tudo; Eu estou começando a doença de movimento de toda essa fiação. 

{Fora da tela Gato, bem como o estrangeiro pode ser ouvido, como Biba e Baba estão tentando ficar em pé novamente depois de rodar muito.} 

Gato: Leia, por favor. {Em Português.} 

Desconhecido em Inglês: Eu não entendo, mas eu acho que você quer que eu tente e ler este livro para você. 

{Ele começa a ler o livro, sobre uma menina que perdeu sua ovelha, ele dá vozes diferentes para as três pessoas a menina encontra antes de encontrar sua ovelha.} 

Estranho tentando ler em Português: "Ovelhas mau para fugir" a garota disse, "mas eu ainda te amo." "Baba", disse a ovelha em resposta. 

Baba: Ouvir mamãe, meu nome, ele está lendo uma história que tem o meu nome nele. 

Biba em Inglês: Olá, eu sou Biba, e esta é a minha filha Baba. Este é, ou era o castelo do nosso amigo, que veio me visitar. Qual é o seu nome? Baba: Mama o que você disse a ele? 

Biba: Eu disse a ele, quem somos, por que estamos aqui, e perguntou-lhe quem ele é. 

Baba: Eu sei quem ele é mama, o nome dele é... 

{Só então Pedro, e Zeca, com seus filhos girar em torno no banco, e entrar na sala.} 

Pedro: Então este é o lugar onde todo mundo foi se escondendo, eu deveria saber. Esta deve ser a pessoa que você estava procurando. Eu sou o Pedro, e este é meu filho Sancho-Esteban, e isso é Zeca, e seu filho Maca. Eu vejo você já conhecer Biba, e sua filha. Quem é você, e que você está fazendo aqui? 

Desconhecido em Inglês: Eu estava colocando-se algumas das minhas novas histórias em quadrinhos na parede. Veja aqui é a seção mais nova que eu tenho vindo a colocar-se. 

Baba: Mama o que ele disse? 

Biba: Ele disse, ele estava anexando estes quadrinhos para a parede. 

Gato: Meow, sim, eu ouvi alguém, e pensei Nino tinha retornado. Então eu vim para ver se eu poderia obter uma história lida para mim. Então eu o encontrei, eu ainda não sei o seu nome. Mas ele era bom o suficiente para me ler uma história. 

Biba: Desculpe por isso, você estava prestes a dizer-nos o seu nome? 

{Maca e Sancho-Esteban pegar alguns dos quadrinhos, e olhar para eles, juntos eles dizem.} 

Ambos os meninos: Nós sabemos quem ele é, ele é... 

{Só então há um som alto que assusta as crianças, e os adultos gemer, porque o mistério que eles queriam saber sobre, estava prestes a ser resolvido. O estranho olha em volta com preocupação e alarme, como Mau e Godofredo aparecer de repente na sala através de painéis ocultos. Como se estivessem completando as palavras das crianças Mau, e Godofredo de cada lado do estranho, gritar ao topo de suas vozes.}

Mau e Godofredo: Beakman, Beakman, Beakman é Beakman, aqui no castelo, em pessoa! Ele é o melhor, apenas imagem, Beakman bem aqui perto de nós. Este é um sonho tornado realidade, para atender Beakman. Um herói de televisão de todos os tempos. 

{Revirando os olhos e olhar aflito, pois o que ele está prestes a dizer.} 

Beakman: Ola Mau e Godofredo, como você está? 

Godofredo: Ele nos conhece, ele nos conhece. Eu não acredito que o nosso herói conhece nossos nomes! Eu sinto que eu poderia desmaiar. Estou tremendo de alegria. Este é um sonho tornado realidade. 

Biba em Inglês: Você os conhece? 

Beakman: Pois é, eles escrevem a cada semana para o show, constantemente, com a mesma pergunta. 

Biba: Ele diz que escrever-lhe muito. Agora eu me lembro de ouvir sobre o seu programa de televisão. Mas eu não sabia que ele tinha uma história em quadrinhos também. Parece haver duas versões diferentes aqui. "Você pode com Beakman e Jax", e "O Mundo de Beakman e Jax". 

Biba em Inglês: Uau, você tem uma história em quadrinhos também? 

Beakman: Sim, a história em quadrinhos ficou em primeiro lugar com a minha irmã gêmea Jax, e então eu comecei a série de televisão depois. Há algum desses cientistas aqui em São Paulo? 

Pedro: Uau, isso é um grande cômico, olhe como a água faz um arco-íris da luz. É que a sua irmã? Ambos têm cabelo engraçado. 

Biba: "Sim", disse ele. Ele apareceu nos quadrinhos antes de estar na televisão. 

{Em seguida, ela faz uma pausa, olha para seus amigos, e seus filhos, em seguida, para a câmera.} 

Biba: Ele também pergunta se temos qualquer cientista em São Paulo. 

Todos, exceto Beakman: Sim, Dois. 

{Entra a esboçar cientistas. Beakman anda em laboratório, e ambos do cientista conhecê-lo.} 

Tíbio, & Peronio: Beakman! Ola! Beakman! 

Beakman: Uau, grande laboratório, você tem aqui. 

Tíbio: Ele disse que temos um laboratório agradável. Eu me pergunto se ele vai fazer algumas demonstrações de ciência com a gente, se pedirmos. 

Peronio: Vá em frente e perguntar, seria uma honra trabalhar com uma estrela de televisão internacional, e cientista. Uau, Beakman em nosso laboratório. 

Tíbio em Inglês: Meu irmão, e eu gostaríamos de perguntar se você gostaria de fazer algumas demonstrações científicas com o uso. 

Beakman: Eu pensei que você nunca pediria, aqui estão alguns diagramas pouco que fiz para tal apenas um momento. Um para você e um para você. Dois. 

Ambos Tíbio, & Peronio: Dois, sim, dois e Beakman. 

{Eles, então, começar a trabalhar em seus projetos, e Beakman trabalha em seu. Um envolve um tubo de papelão de uma toalha de papel, um disco de cartão maior do que o tubo, dois garfos e uma palito de dente. A segunda envolve uma lata, uma faixa de borracha, e algumas baterias. A terceira envolve um profundo pan longo de água, um prato, e alguns alimentos coloração. Beakman termina de preparar seu experimento em primeiro lugar, em seguida, observa como os outros tentam terminar seus projetos. Enquanto Beakman tenta olhar por cima dos ombros.} 

Beakman: Esta primeira experiência mostra equilíbrio. Eu coloquei o tubo de papelão em sua extremidade, em seguida, coloque o disco em cima. Em seguida, eu coloco os garfos juntos, interligando as pontas. Então eu coloco a picareta dentada entre os garfos, e levanto-os com o fim da picareta. A outra extremidade da picareta de dente que eu coloquei no centro do disco, ele então pendurará fora da borda. Os garfos ficam então afastados de cada lado do tubo. Agora eu posso transformar o móvel pendurado suavemente como este.

{Forquilhas e palito de dentes, ligue plataforma enquanto permanecer equilibrado.} 

{Tíbio traduz então para Peronio.} 

Beakman: O segundo experimento, dois... 

Ambos Tíbio, & Peronio: Dois, sim, dois. 

Beakman: Sim, uhh... Esta segunda experiência mostra energia armazenada. Conforme a lata é empurrada ele armazena energia por torção da banda de borracha, com o peso das baterias. Em seguida, a banda de borracha força a lata de reverter e voltar para onde começou. 

{Ambos Tíbio, & Peronio batem palmas em aplausos, e espanto.} 

{Tíbio traduz então para Peronio.} 

Beakman: Este terceiro experimento mostra como um vórtice pode ser feita, e dois vórtice, Dois... 

Ambos Tíbio, & Peronio: Dois, two {Inglês}, sim, dois.

Beakman: Sim, yes, ambos os vórtices são feitos por mim mergulhando o prato, em parte, na água, e dando-lhe um empurrão. 

{Ambos Tíbio, & Peronio não estão impressionados com os dois vortex na água.} 

Beakman: Mas depois do empurrão, algo surpreendente acontece sob a água. 

{Ele faz isso de novo, mas desta vez coloca corante de cor em cada vórtice, criando um arco-íris invertida na água.}

{Ambos Tíbio, & Peronio aplaudir novamente, e Peronio aguarda ansiosamente a tradução.} 

{Tíbio traduz então para Peronio. Após a explicação que agradecer Beakman, e ele está prestes a sair.} 

Beakman: Um momento {tentando praticar Português, em seguida, dá-se e volta a usar Inglês}. Você tem comprimidos efervescentes, e selados recipientes? Há uma última coisa que eu quero te mostrar. 

{A câmera fica preta, como grandes tampas de plástico pode ser ouvida clicando fechado. A cena em seguida, retorna para o quarto do Nino como uma erupção alto de água pode ser ouvida.} 

Beakman: Hehe recebê-los o tempo todo. {Piada funciona muitas vezes.} 

Todos, exceto Beakman: Hã? 

Beakman: Não importa, não era importante. 

{Ele começa sorrindo novamente. Eles, então, começar a fazer-lhe perguntas sobre estar na televisão, ganhando muito dinheiro, e tal.} 

Beakman: Bem, há uma coisa que eu posso te mostrar. Meu novo e melhorado Boguscopio, mas deixei-o na forma de entrada. 

{Biba traduz então, como eles se revezam no banco, e vir para o caminho de entrada. Trabalhadores são então visto no caminho de entrada. Ao sair o mensageiro/Dr. Abobrinha pode ser visto fora sacudindo o punho para eles.} 

Mensageiro/Dr. Abobrinha ainda em traje: Vocês, crianças vão ser expulsos em breve, e seu amigo Nino. 

{Eles não notá-lo. Eles estão ocupados a olhar ao redor, e por trás de caixas. Eles, então, ouvir uma voz, e encontrar duas marionetes seqüência de fantoches no mini palco de marionetes. Eles são dois pingüins, olhando para um buraco no gelo. Eles mergulhar a cabeça na água tentando pegar peixes, mas é muito frio, para que eles não vão para a água.} 

Maca: Olha pingüins, vir e assistir os pingüins, eles são engraçados. 

Pingüim 1: Uma coisa que eu não suporto, é estrelado por pessoas para você como se o seu em uma televisão. Eu sou Don {Don = Done, feito} com a coisa toda. O que você acha? 

Pingüim 2: Eu sou Don 2 {feito também}, vamos sair daqui, nosso programa de televisão favorito está ligado.

{Em seguida, a tela do estágio diminui.} 

Beakman: Os pingüins pareciam estranhamente familiares, mas eu não posso lugar... {Beakman Place piada} a memória. De qualquer maneira com a busca do escopo olhar falso. 

{Tap & Flap em seguida, descer as escadas.} 

Tap: O que é com todas essas caixas em todo o lugar? Estamos quase tropeçando umas nas outras por aqui. 

Flap: Não é legal bater em coisas, apenas para se locomover de um canto. 

Beakman: Wow, sapatos falantes. Eles poderiam me dizer onde eles estão na parte da manhã. 

{Biba, em seguida, traduz o que Tap & Flap disse para Beakman. Em seguida, diz-lhes o Beakman disse, e pergunta se eles tinham visto o Boguscopio.} 

Biba em Inglês: Não, eles não viram o Boguscopio quer Beakman. 

Beakman: Eu sei, eu tinha Lester colocá-lo por aqui. Eles não viram um rato gigante dormindo o dia inteiro, viram? 

{Biba está prestes a traduzir, quando uma voz abafada é ouvida.} 

Fura-Bolos o fantoche de dedo: É isso? 

{Em seguida, ele se move em frente ao Boguscopio, e é ampliada. A câmera então amplia, e corta para uma cena diferente. Um animal arte mão de um rato gigante, com os polegares para as orelhas, como ele olha para o queijo. Mas, como ele chega perto dele, Ratinho vem junto em sua Ratmovio, e empurra-o para longe. }

{Como o ratmovio empurra a tela de queijo fora, a imagem desloca-se horizontalmente, para a área de forma a entrada.} 

Beakman: Tal homem acessível faz-me lembrar do meu amigo Ray o homem da câmera. Agora que já encontrou, deixe-me dizer-lhe como ele funciona. A luz é refratada pela lente tornando a imagem maior. E com as modificações especiais que fiz a ele, que também recebe o canal de ciência dos desenhos animados. O que vem em muito útil para explicar as coisas? 

{Biba, em seguida, traduz e explica isso aos filhos.} 

Pedro: Agora que isso é explicado, você pode nos dizer o que você está fazendo aqui, se você comprou este castelo, e estão indo para expulsar nosso amigo Nino? 

Beakman: O quê? Eu? Eu mesmo? Você acha que eu--? 

{Mas antes de Beakman posso dizer mais nada o relógio toca, e explica que é hora de Nino, Dr. Vitor, e Morgana voltar. A porta se abre, e Dr. Vitor, e Nino entrar. Olhos e boca de Nino abrir larga como ele vê todas as caixas, e ele caminha para a direita após seus amigos, não vê-los. Dr. Vitor pára, e começa a respirar pesadamente, e grita.} 

Dr. Vitor: Nino! O que você fez dessa vez? 

{Nino seguida, procura uma maneira de sair de vista do olho, mas, em seguida, vê seus amigos, e sua expressão muda imediatamente.} 

Nino: Ola Pedro, Biba, Zeca, prazer em vê-lo novamente. Estes devem ser seus... 

Dr. Vitor: Nino! O que você fez? 

{Nino ri levemente.} 

Nino: Bem... É só que... Quer dizer, eu convidei nossos velhos amigos a visitar-nos quando voltamos das férias e... 

Dr. Vitor: Eu sei que, o que eu quero saber é: o que essa confusão está fazendo em nossa casa! 

Nino: Nossa casa, sim, essa confusão é uhh... É que... Bem, você vê, é surpreendente o quanto você pode comprar com um uhh... Cartão de crédito. Eu só queria comprar nossos amigos alguns presentes para a nossa reunião. Isso é tudo, eu não acho que ele iria se transformar em presente. 

{Dr. Vitor, em seguida, caminha entre todas as caixas, e vê Beakman situado entre algumas caixas, tentando não ser visto.} 

Dr. Vitor: E quem é este o homem de entrega? Ou alguém aqui para ajudá-lo a arrumar todas essas coisas, e levá-los para fora do castelo? 

{Nino então se vira e vê Beakman.} 

Nino: Woohoo, yippee, hurra! Beakman, você fez isso aqui, finalmente! Tio Vitor se lembra de Beakman, nos encontrarmos com ele muitos anos atrás, quando ele tinha aquele cabelo espetado. Antes de se tornar famoso com seu programa de TV. Lembra-se dele de minha coleção história em quadrinhos? Ele responde a perguntas científicas, e ele é a razão pela qual eu comecei a estudar ciência, e realização de experimentos. 

Dr. Vitor: Não me lembro meus ouvidos ainda estão tocando a partir de seu último. Ola Beakman. {Em seguida, em Inglês.} Bom conhecê-lo novamente. O seu cabelo ficou mais tempo? Eu sugiro um bom caimento. 

Morgana descendo as escadas: Bobagem, eu encontrar o seu comprimento do cabelo apenas para a direita. Não curto, e não muito tempo, mas ele não pode competir com o meu cabelo pródigo é claro. Ele é um cara depois de tudo. Venha Vitor, agora temos os preparativos para fazer. E Nino e seus amigos podem empurrar essas caixas para fora do caminho, até que possamos levá-los enviado de volta. 

Nino: Aunn, ehuu, eu não quero que eles sejam enviados de volta, eles são presentes para os meus amigos, e seu. 

Morgana: Tudo bem um presente para cada um de seus amigos, mas não maior do que isso. {Indicado o tamanho, desde o queixo até o topo do seu cabelo.} 

Nino: Yeapie venha todos, vamos escolher os presentes que você deseja manter. 

Zeca: Mas eu ainda estou confuso, não foi Beakman que comprou o castelo, e trouxe todas essas coisas? 

Nino: O que é isso sobre o castelo que está sendo vendido? 

Biba: Isso é o que nós queremos saber, então vamos perguntar a Beakman. 

{Em seguida, ela traduz a questão, e pergunta a Beakman.} 

Beakman: Bem, agora que você mencionou quando cheguei ao castelo... Esta é uma história engraçada... 

{A tela fica preta, e retorna quando todas as caixas são empurradas para os lados da sala. Outros convidados de Nino, elenco de Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, e co-estrelas aparecem, juntamente com qualquer elenco do O Mundo de Beakman.}

{As crianças estão na cozinha fazendo quente de coco, torradas, manteiga, de serem colocados no pão torrado. Ao lado deles estavam Art, e Bongo cometendo a maior pizza que São Paulo já tinha visto, e fazer uma bagunça. Menina azul, Zula pode atender Girl Blue de Eliza, e Dr. Liza pode conhecer Dr. Vitor, que também atende enfermeira Jose, e enfermeira Phobe. Alanna de Anne Oncer poderia atender Penélope, que também está se reunindo Jim Shorts. Beakman poderia introduzir seu irmão Meekman, e então ele pode também introduzir {para a televisão pela primeira vez} irmã gêmea de Beakman, Jax. Quem ainda pode querer seu próprio programa de TV? Don e Herb {Dan & Léo} fantoches poderia atender Tap & Flap, que, em seguida, começa a ver os bonecos de corda, e achar que eles estão relacionados. Frango Fajuto {Scratchy the Chicken} o frango poderia atender o fantoche de dedo. Beakman poderia examinar o espaço extraterrestre Etevaldo, com uma lente de aumento, e pedir uma amostra de pele da floresta Sprite Caipora.}

{Como eles estão reunidos entre si, a música pode ser ouvido vindo da árvore, Bongo, em seguida, sai da cozinha, e começa a tocar junto com a música, como a câmera se move para cima, para a casa do pássaro. Há uma cena dos passarinhos. Quando o pássaro cara está jogando as colheres musicais, enquanto as fêmeas estão cantando, dançando e toque junto com ele.} 

{Volta à celebração, mais as pessoas falam sobre seus interesses comuns, e, em seguida, um dos convidados ver televisão, e perguntar como funciona a televisão. Há então uma cena com Telekid explicando como um sinal é enviado a partir do estúdio de televisão, traduzido nas imagens de televisão que vemos.} 

Beakman: Eu também fiz uma vez uma explicação de que, no meu programa de televisão. 

{Como tudo isso está acontecendo o mensageiro/Dr. Abobrinha foge para o castelo pela porta, uma vez que abre e fecha. Ele então toma uma xícara de Coco e fica no banco do pedestal e gritos.} 

Mensageiro/Dr. Abobrinha: Bem-vindo à sua nova casa, o Sr. Beakman. Espero que você aproveite a sua estadia, e não vai ser incomodado por Nino, e estes ralé depois de jogá-los fora. 

Morgana: O que ele está falando? 

{Beakman segura o papel assinado por Nino.} 

Beakman: Este. 

{Biba, em seguida, explica sobre Beakman de chegar ao castelo e olhando para ele ter certeza de que era o lugar certo para visitar Nino. Quando vilão Dr. Abobrinha tentou vender-lhe a escritura para o castelo. Mas desde que ele não tinha visto um estrangeiro antes, o vilão tinha tomado alguns momentos de papel lembrança para a ação, pensando que eram dinheiro.} 

Mensageiro/Dr. Abobrinha: Não, não é verdade isso é dinheiro real, e tudo que você estará na rua em breve. 

{Beakman mantém-se um pedaço da lembrança do papel, e mostrá-lo.} 

Beakman: Sim, fotografia de Lester. {Tentando falar-lo em Português.} 

Mensageiro/Dr. Abobrinha: Não, não, não! Você me traiu, eu vou ficar ainda com você, e Nino. 

{Em seguida, ele é executado em Nino com ambos os punhos cerrados.} 

{De perto da câmera, parte de uma orelha peludo, e uma cabeça, levante-se. E um braço tatuado, vai em direção a vilã. {Como um guarda corpo sempre apenas parcialmente visto em sombras.} 

Mensageiro/Dr. Abobrinha: Não, manter essa coisa longe de mim, ajude! Socorro! 

Beakman: Aguarde Lester, eu tenho uma idéia melhor. Dr. Vitor se você agradar. 

{Há um flash de magia e humor do vilão muda imediatamente. Ele então vai para a caixa mais próxima, coloca-o em suas costas, e levá-lo para a caixa de correio. Em seguida, vem de volta para outra.} 

Nino: Bem feito, tio Vitor, e você também Beakman. 

Beakman: Bada-Bing {Com um gesto do dedo mágico, aponta.} 

Bada Bang {Dois punhos cerrados gesto.} 

Bada-Boom {Mãos chicotado plano afastado problemas gesto.} 

{Nino, em seguida, passa o braço pelo ombro de Beakman, e diz uma palavra triunfante final.} 

  
Nino: Zaaaloooom 

{Beakman passa o braço pelo ombro de Nino, e diz que suas últimas duas palavras.} 

Beakman: E Casssssio. 

{Ambos olham para a câmera e sorrir, pois amplia, em apenas dois deles. Em seguida, eles piscam os seus olhos, mais distante da outra pessoa.} 

{Desaparecer, para créditos com Paul como o homem de circo/diretor do anfiteatro também.}

{Continua na parte 2...}  
* https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=1660339697540892&id=1539531992954997

https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=1660339697540892&id=1539531992954997

  
Introdução à segunda história.  
{A Versão em Inglês e a Versão em Português foram publicadas originalmente em 21 de fevereiro de 2016.}

Dois mundos unem-se mais uma vez, nesta segunda história, onde o Mundo de Beakman, o elenco e a tripulação visitam o Brasil, e o Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum. Aqui está a segunda parte da história. Há novos amigos para conhecer, e família para se reencontrar. Aprecie esta história, e esperançosamente cada pessoa que a lê aprenderá algo diferente dela.

Esta história, e a primeira, foram presentes para Ju {Juliane} Zaloom. Agradecimentos especiais a ela por estar disposta a compartilhar esses presentes com os outros fãs 'Beakman' e 'Castelo'.

Versão em Inglês.  
Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Friends & Family {Episode 92}  
* https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/photos/541445562700433

Versão em Português.  
Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Amigos & Família {Episódio 92}  
* https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=1660339697540892&id=1539531992954997

Esta é a segunda história que caracteriza Mundo de Beakman do elenco visitar Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, e sua série de caráter imaginativo. Sugerimos que você leia a primeira história antes de ler essa continuação.

Esperemos que isto irá trazer os dois mundos juntos sem problemas, e nós esperamos que não haverá quaisquer queixas sobre erros no Inglês, ou versões em português da história. Se você gosta dessas histórias por favor considere gastar algum tempo aprendendo mais sobre as pessoas, que ajudaram a criar estes dois grandes shows. Então compartilhe seu apoio de seus novos projetos, que eles trabalhando atualmente.

Dedicado à:  
Para todo o elenco e equipe técnica de ambos os shows, esperamos que eles irão apreciar este tributo à sua grande obra.

Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Amigos & Família {Episódio 92}  
Por Tyler "Teary Eyes" Anderson  
Traduzido por Ju {Juliane} Zaloom  
  
Esta é uma imagem de "Teary Eyes" Anderson, criado originalmente para sua amiga co-administradora. Ele também escreveu esta história como um presente de aniversário para ela. E ela traduziu a história para português. Depois de algumas correções aqui e ali, eles agora são capazes de apresentar esta segunda parte da história para os fãs de ambos os shows. Por favor, lembre-se que ele não fala, ou entender Português, e ela não sabe Inglês. A versão em Inglês publicado em "Beakman Fans", ea versão em Português publicado em "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas".  
{Aparecimento gradual do preto, em seguida, a câmera aproxima em direção ao castelo. Em seguida a câmera se move para cima ao longo da torre, a uma janela, e, em seguida, vai para dentro.}

Adelaide: Morgannnaaa, O que você está fazendo neste momento?

Morgana: Eu estou ajudando com a cozinha. Estou a fazer sopa de tomate para a festa. Adelaide você sabia que o tomate é nativo da América Central e do Sul?

Adelaide: Não, eu não, você quer dizer que nenhum país da Europa ou da Ásia teve por muitos anos?

{Morgana usa seus poderes mágicos para mantê-lo mexendo enquanto ela vai para o seu estante e abre um livro sobre tomates.}

Morgana: Sim, eles eram pequenos frutos, em primeira e ter mais tarde crescido em tamanhos tão grandes, ou maiores, então maçãs. No país onde os nossos clientes são de, eles até mesmo considerá-lo um vegetal e não um fruto. Aqui está alguns dos primeiros desenhos de tomates, olhar como diferentes olham.

{O livro perto do caldeirão começa a fechar as suas páginas e o rosto sobre o livro começa a falar.}

Livro Falante: Não se esqueça de adicionar o tempero para a sopa. É um dos ingredientes mais importantes de qualquer sopa.

Morgana: Sim, isso é verdade, e como o Coco, e torradas com manteiga que as crianças estão fazendo. Os nossos clientes provavelmente vai querer sanduíches de queijo grelhado para mergulhar em sua sopa, juntamente com biscoitos salgados. Isso é as refeições laterais tradicionais que vão junto com essas refeições nos Estados Unidos.

Adelaide: Então, muitos costumes diferentes e maneiras de fazer as coisas que são novos amigos têm. Pergunto-me que coisas novas vão ser capazes de aprender com eles.

{Morgana, coloca o livro de lado e volta para a sopa, e começa a agitar-lo novamente.}

Morgana: Não se pode dizer que outras coisas novas que eles vão nos ensinar, que é a importância de conhecer novas pessoas de lugares novos. Para aprender e compartilhar conhecimento. Nós apenas temos que esperar e ver o que acontece.

{Como ela diz isso, ela olha para a câmera, fica lá um tempo, e pisca. Ela, então, ela fica cansado de esperar, e ela mesma se repete.}

Morgana:...Espere para ver o que acontece...

{Em seguida, ela levanta uma sobrancelha, e piscadelas. Há um branco flash de mágica de seu olho, ea cena então fica preta.}

{Os principais créditos de abertura começar. Em seguida, as crianças são desenho observado com giz no chão, vários pedaços de papel foram colados em seus versos, e as crianças estão desenhando na frente. Eles estão atraindo peixes e plantas subaquáticas.}

Biba: Olhe aqui, se você está neste momento parece que você está olhando através do chão e para o oceano. Vem todo mundo e olhar.

Pedro: Sim, é bastante interessante que a partir deste ângulo de todo o desenho parece que você pode cair para a direita nele.

Zeca: Mas se você ficar fora para este lado, ou olhar para ele de outra direção que parece plana. Pergunto-me por que é isso?

Beakman: Isso é por causa da perspectiva, quando as linhas são vistos de certo ângulo, eles parecem ir para longe. Na verdade eu tenho uma demonstração aqui. Olhe para estas duas tabelas, parece que eles são de tamanhos diferentes, mas agora assistir a este. Vou colocar este pano de mesa sobre ambos, e você vai ver que eles são do mesmo tamanho.

Maca: Uau, isto é interessante, eu posso ter a imagem das mesas, e o pano. Eu gostaria de mostrar meus amigos na escola?

Beakman: Você pode tê-lo, e também este livro sobre ilusões ópticas.

{As outras duas crianças em pé, e começar a olhar para o livro. Então Baba gira, e olha para os desenhos que tinha acabado de fazer.}

Baba: Isso é muito interessante, fomos simplesmente desenhando, e criamos uma ilusão de óptica de olhar para o oceano.

Sancho-Esteban: Daqui de cima, parece que eu poderia mergulhar a imagem e ir nadar.

{A partir de um buraco na parede Porteiro, aparece.}

Porteiro: Desculpe interromper, no entanto, temos de chegar algum novo hóspede.

Almirante Costa: Olá de novo, meu amigo Dr. Victor. E como você está Nino, você já recuperado de sua doença de movimento?

Dr. Victor: Bem-vindo meu amigo, temos acabado de comer. Mas podemos criar uma refeição para você, se quiser.

Morgana: Admiral é uma honra tê-lo em nossa casa, mais uma vez, por favor, deixe-me fazer algo para você.

Almirante Costa: Isso não é desnecessário. Eu não queria perder o grande momento, e eu queria trazer ao longo de alguns amigos. Vocês não vos lavaram os pratos, no entanto, não é?

Dr. Victor: Sem os pratos ainda na pia está pronto para ser limpo, mas você pode ajudar-se a qualquer coisa que você quer.

Almirante Costa: Eu gostaria de trazer o meu aquário, e os meus amigos poderia usar algumas migalhas de comida. Nino você pode me ajudar a trazê-lo?

Nino: Claro, eu ficaria feliz em ajudá-lo.

{O almirante e Nino, em seguida, ir para fora por um breve momento e retorna com um grande aquário sobre rodas. Ele é coberto por um pano grande. Uma vez dentro Nino seguida, remove o tecido.}

Nino: Ohhh olhar todos, é Glub Glub e. Vir aqui e olhar Etevaldo, lembre-se quando nos salvou de um tubarão enquanto estávamos mergulho para pérolas?

Glub, Glub e, falando ao mesmo tempo: Olá Nino, e Etevaldo. É bom ver que você está seguro, e esperemos que não estão fazendo as coisas que são perigosas por mais tempo.

Etevaldo: Olá. Sim, eu me lembro de você com muito carinho. É bom ver que ambos novamente. Eu me sinto como você parece tão indefeso naquele aquário, quando ambos tinham o oceano inteiro de seu planeta para jogar antes.

Almirante Costa: Não se preocupe meu amigo, eles são apenas lá para esta curta visita, e então eu vou devolvê-los à sua casa, mas eles querem estar aqui nesta ocasião.

Phobe: Uau, peixe com humano como rostos, não vemos criaturas como este nos EUA. Onde é que eles vêm, e como eles chegaram aqui? Beakman você já viu este tipo de criaturas antes?

Beakman: Bem, você vê, eles são criaturas especiais a partir do mar, ea sua humana como o rosto é o resultado de, umm, ahh...

Liza: Sim, sim, eu estou familiarizado com criaturas como esta. Eu usei ao lado vivo a um cientista que levantou três porte "Sea Monkeys" humanos. Antes de eu conhecer Beaky-Cérebro aqui.

{Ela, então, dá um tapinha Beakman no ombro.}

Beakman: Sério? Você teve outro cientista antes de mim?

Liza: Uma vez que você vá científica, você nunca quer voltar. {Em seguida, ela pisca para os pais das crianças.} No entanto desde que eu era no show de Beakman, eu tenho interesse em dialetos vocais, acentos e música. O que me lembro, eu quer gravar as vozes de todas as pessoas aqui no evento. Eu uso as gravações para a investigação e para me ajudar a criar vozes para os desenhos animados e jogos de vídeo que eu já apareci em.

José: Eu também trabalho como uma voz mais atriz. Eu produzi minhas próprias produções teatrais one-mulheres, eu aparecer em filmes e programas de televisão também. Eu atuei em Homem-Aranha, e desenhos animados de Batman, e também esteve em um filme que tinha Johnny Depp.

Biba: Lembro-me de Johnny Depp, eu sempre achei que ele parecia muito sonhador.

Pedro: Sim, mas ele era muito mais velho do que nós no momento, e já tinha sido em vários filmes.

Maca: Meninas sempre se apaixonar por estrelas de cinema. Que nojo!

Zeca: Hahaha, esse é o meu menino, ele acha que as meninas são brutas agora, mas isso vai mudar em poucos anos.

Liza: Eu apareci em um vídeo game que Johnny Depp também estava. E eu fiz vários personagens em jogos famosos como "O Senhor dos Anéis" e "Final Fantasy". Eu também produziu, e fez minhas próprias one-mulheres mostram, e tocou, e excursionou com várias bandas.

{A câmera move-se para a cozinha, e de trás do balcão é visto Radialista um disc jockey de rádio hiperativo (fantoche), Anne ouncer (Jose, em um traje novo) e Jim Shorts (Beakman em um traje novo).}

Jim Shorts: Uau, parece que a há uma competição em que fez as performances mais impressionantes.

Anne Ouncer: Sim, Beakman... Jim... As coisas estão realmente ficar aquecido sobre quem poderia reivindicar ser o mais bem sucedido.

Radialista: As coisas estão realmente repletas de ação aqui, que será declarado o melhor. Quem será o mais hábil neste emocionante batalha das mentes. Vamos voltar para a ação, e ver como as coisas estão se desenrolando.

{A câmera então retorna para a conversa no outro quarto.}

Phobe: Antes da reunião Beakman, I principalmente fez peças de teatro teatrais e musicais. Eu dancei e cantei. Agora minha casa é principalmente atuando na televisão, quando eu não estou ajudando Beakman. Eu aprendi GREEK {paródia da série de televisão, ela apareceu em}, apareceu em filmes, e eu sou muito bom em jogos de trivial graças ao mundo de Beakman. Eu fiz cenas, em filmes, ao lado de alguns grandes atores, e até mesmo o comediante Ray Romano.

José: Eu também fiz um show com Ray Romano na mesma. Uau é um pequeno mundo "Beakman" não é?

{Eles continuam conversando, comparando sua habilidade. Ao passar por Penélope, e seu marido Ulisses, enquanto passavam na direção oposta.}

Penélope: Ulisses, por favor, venha junto, temos mais do castelo para documentar, com a sua câmara de vídeo. Parece que cada vez que visitar aqui, o castelo mudou. É realmente um lugar mágico.Espero que Nina está desfrutando de seu tempo com seus velhos amigos, eu gostaria que tivéssemos tido mais tempo para visitar, mas um documentário sobre este castelo, e uma oportunidade para narrar a vida, e a estrutura do castelo, são muito grandes de uma chance de deixar escapar.

Ulisses: Sim querida, isso vai fazer uma grande apresentação. É sempre tão agradável quando podemos trabalhar juntos, e também nos divertir com seus amigos, mas ainda tem tempo sozinho.

{Eles, então, usar o nariz para esfregar contra o outro nariz, em um quase beijo. Eles, então, passar por uma flor fantoche, e Ulisses pára para tocá-lo. Ele morde.}

Planta carnívora: Eu não chegar e pegar você, como você passar. Mantenha as mãos de cima de mim, ou eles vão ser mordido novamente.

Ulisses: Desculpe sobre isso, eu continuo esquecendo que as coisas não são como parecem neste lugar.

{Ele, então, rapidamente se afasta, e olha para o dedo. A câmera então amplia por cima do ombro para olhar para o dedo e fica preta.}

{A tela branca gigante é então visto. Em uma sequência de lapso de tempo acelerado, um homem com um balde de tinta na cabeça, entra a partir do lado da tela, com uma escada e uma paleta de pintura. Ele então começa desenho na parede. E depois ficar sem tinta, ele então se inclina a cabeça prefácio, e inclina a caçamba ligeiramente acima dos testa. Pinte gotas na paleta, e ele termina o desenho de um jardim. Ele então fica encostado na escada, como o tempo retorna à sua velocidade normal. Em seguida, um cara com óculos grandes, o chapéu de um pintor francês e um bigode, sai da tela do outro lado. Ele carrega cavalete de um pintor, e um marcador.}

Mark Mothersbaugh: Olá meninos e meninas, eu sou Mark. Hoje vou mostrar-lhe como desenhar um Dionéia. Embora eles não sejam muito perigoso para nós as pessoas, elas comem vários insetos. Primeiro vamos começar com as raízes, e trabalhar em direção as folhas, e esta seção, que se parece com uma boca é chamado seus lóbulos, e sobre estes lóbulos são pêlos de gatilho que se parece com dentes. Yow, eu não gostaria de ser um inseto, e ficar preso lá dentro. Felizmente essas plantas não podem desenraizar-se e movimentar-se.

{Depois de terminar o desenho que ele toca o desenho com a parte de trás do marcador, e enche mágica com cor. Depois que ele coloriu todos os lugares na planta, os lóbulos perto como se estivesse tentando morder o marcador. Em seguida, ele pula fora do cavalete {um clipe e colar animação digital}, e vai para o jardim. O outro pintor vê isso, solta um grito, e foge. Mark rapidamente desenha um osso, e pega-lo fora do cavalete, e joga fora da tela. O Dionéia em seguida, executa-se depois.}

Mark Mothersbaugh: Isso só vai lhe mostrar as crianças, você deve sempre ter cuidado ao redor das plantas, ou animais de qualquer espécie.

{A cena então muda para o encanamento interno do Castelo, onde Mau, e Godofredo viver, e agora eles estão discutindo.}

Mau: Eu te digo é verdade, cada batata tem olhos que ele pode usar, para ver as coisas em torno dele.

Godofredo: Eu não acredito, eles não podem ver, e não há olhos. Vamos perguntar a Beakman.

{De volta ao salão principal, vovô de Nino Aldebaran chega, trazendo seu amigo Professor Berinjela, vendedor dicionário. Primo do Dr. Abobrinha.}

Aldebaran: Nino meu menino, tão bom ver você, onde é Victor, ea encantadora Morgana?

Berinjela: Eu espero que eles não abrir a porta com muita frequência. Vi meu primo Pompeu Pompílio Pomposo lá fora, ou como as crianças ao seu redor chamá-lo de Dr. Abobrinha.

Aldebaran: Sinto muito Nino, onde estão minhas maneiras. Este é o professor Berinjela, e quem são estes convidados de seu.

Nino: Este é meu amigo Beakman, sua irmã Jax e seus assistentes de laboratório, Jose, Liza, Phobe, e aquele cara que dorme por lá, em um terno de rato. Seu nome é Lester.

Beakman: Prazer em conhecê-lo Professor Berinjela, e você também Sr. Aldebaran. Nino esqueceu-se de mencionar um dos nossos homens do companheiro país. Ei, Professor vir e encontrar outro professor, acho que você vai ter muito o que conversar entre si sobre.

{A câmera se desloca para o lado, e um homem de idade entra na sala com uma bengala. Ele caminha até eles, vesgo seus olhos, inclina-se em estreita extra, e depois ajusta os óculos. Seus dedos percorrer os quadros, enxugando algo de seu olho.}

Professor I.M. Boring: Olá. Eu não posso falar muito, de alguma forma, as lentes de meus óculos decidiram ir à falta. E devo encontrá-los, ou eu vou ser esbarrar em torno deste lugar durante todo o dia.

Jose ouve isto, e começa a olhar preocupado: Eu vou ajudá-lo a um canto agradável segura, onde você pode ver as coisas.

Professor I.M. Boring: Eu não quero para se sentar, eu quero encontrar minhas lentes, e eu preciso achar que o neto inútil meu. Beakman! Onde está você? Às vezes eu desejo que eu possa simplesmente desistir de toda a família 'Place'. Mas eu educá-los a partir de quando eles eram pequenos, e eu prometo a sua mãe que eu cuidar deles, antes de morrer. Eu sempre vou perder Beakmom, guardo uma foto dela aqui no meu bolso, aqui dar uma olhada. Ela ainda inscrito-lo para mim, ele diz que "Para meu irmão amando Professor, Ian MosEisley Boring, Com amor Jeanne 'Beakmom' Place. Isso era doce pra ela fazer. Você concorda? Eu permiti somente ela usar o meu nome completo. Meus alunos dizem I.M. Boring, e eu aprovo isso. Eu nem deixe Beakman me chamar de vovô, em vez disso, insiste em me chamar pelo meu título acadêmico. Só Meekman parece ter herdado nada do meu lado da família. Agora, se me permitem mim, eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer, em seguida, falar com você.

{Jose, em seguida, leva-o a aa cadeira no canto. Ele resiste e complians o caminho inteiro.}

Professor Berinjela: Beakman é um prazer conhecê-lo. À medida que foram chegando ao castelo. Eu vi essa caixa de fora endereçado a você. Você acha que poderia ser do meu primo weasely lá fora?

{Beakman aceita o pacote, e verifica o rótulo.}

Beakman: Este é um pacote que eu estava esperando, desde que cheguei.

{Há então um ruído, e naquele momento, a partir da parede, e do cone no centro do assento, Mau e Godofredo aparecem.}

Godofredo: Beakman, Beakman, Beakman, precisamos de você novamente. Mau diz que é verdade, mas eu não acredito nele.

Beakman: O que é verdade? Dê-me sua pergunta, em palavras compreensíveis, e eu vou tentar responder-lhe.

{Baba, e Biba, em seguida, vir e traduzir para Beakman.}

Mau: Eu disse a ele, e ele não vai acreditar em mim. Aqui olhar para si mesmo. Será que esta batata tem olhos, ou não é?

{Beakman vai até a parede, e olha para a batata. Biba, em seguida, traduz para Beakman.}

Beakman: Algumas pessoas dizem que as batatas têm olhos. E estes são o que as manchas são chamadas às vezes.

Mau: Veja, eu estava certo, eu estou sempre certo. WaHahaha. Eu ganhar novamente, eu estou sempre certo.

{Beakman, em seguida, passa por cima, e senta-se no banco do cone perto de Godofredo, eo pacote.}

Beakman: Os olhos são realmente brotos a partir do qual novas batatas podem ser cultivadas. E 'Fato Rápido', a palavra 'Spud' realmente veio a espada da palavra, ou punhal, que foi usado para fazer um furo, para plantar a batata no interior. No entanto, estes olhos não vêem, mas você pode chamá-los de qualquer coisa que você quiser. Lembre-se de não comer os 'olhos' se eles estiverem úmidos, ou moles, porque eles podem facilmente crescer molde, e que poderia deixá-lo doente.

Godofredo: Ohh parece que eu estava certo desta vez. Eu amo estar certo. Lembrei-me de algumas coisas que eu tinha ouvido falar, e pensou sobre o que eu sabia. Estou feliz que eu estava certo, e poderia provar que Mau estava errado mais uma vez.

Beakman: Não importa quem estava certo ou errado. É importante que você aprendeu algo novo, e compartilhou seu conhecimento com os outros. Agora vamos ver o que está no meu pacote. Eu acho que você e Mau vai encontrar algo interessante aqui, que você pode se relacionar direção.

{Beakman abre o pacote, e todos se reúnem ao redor.}

Nino: É uma daquelas caixas chinesas, dentro de caixas, quebra-cabeças? Parece haver um monte de embalagens.

Maca: O que é isso? Uma múmia egípcia?

Baba: Eu acho que é algum tipo de boneca.

Beakman: Este é o meu primeiro co-host. Seu nome é Patsy, ele foi selado nesta caixa há mais de 20 anos.

{Beakman começa a desembrulhar o papel e os braços e pernas de Patsy começam a se mover por conta própria.}

Sancho-Esteban: Por que ele colocou lá?

Patsy: É seguro? Beakman, não há quaisquer mais explosões ou incêndios lá fora estão lá?

Beakman: Sem Patsy, não há explosões ou incêndios hoje. Você vê crianças, Patsy estava no meu demo reel muito cedo, para o meu programa de televisão. Houve um vazamento de gás, e uma explosão, o laboratório ficou muito frio, e ele decidiu se aposentar de realizar naquele dia.

{Fora no canto, um cara em um terno rato é visto sentado assistindo os eventos, depois de ouvir a notícia sobre Patsy se aposentando depois de um dia. A cabeça ternos de ratos mergulha para baixo, e uma mão esfrega a queimada, e bateu a cabeça de idade. Ele então levanta as duas mãos, enquanto balançando o rabo para o lado, como se para gesticular 'Por que não pensei nisso antes'.}

Beakman: Era o primeiro dia do Patsy no show, e ele decidiu que preferia dormir os anos de distância, como "Rip Van Winkle". Algum de vocês já ouviu falar dessa história de Washington Irving?

Pedro: Eu me lembro dessa história, é um clássico.

Patsy: Eu não quero parecer rude, mas o que são todas aquelas coisas que todo mundo está apontando para mim?

Beakman: Ah, sim, eu esqueci. Você perdeu algumas coisas desde que você esteve adormecido durante todos estes anos. Esses são os telefones celulares, e dentro de cada telefone, há uma câmera miniatura. Os computadores desses telefones têm cerca de 1000 tempos a memória e velocidade que o nosso velho computador fez voltar no antigo laboratório. Antes que ele foi destruído naquele tremor de terra.

{Só então o relógio começa a badalar.}

Relógio: Está quase na hora, o grande momento será aqui em apenas uma hora.

Nino: Grande momento? O que é este grande momento, que todos mantém mencionar?

Liza: Eles não te contaram ainda? Bem, eu acho que você vai ver Hehehe.

Relógio: O tempo está quase chegando para comemorar. Se prepare. Tudo deve estar pronto, agora é o momento para...

{Beakman, então se move em frente ao relógio para impedi-lo de revelar o segredo.}

Beakman: Sim, o seu tempo para... O Desafio do... Beakman...

Jose: Segura ai amigo. Eu estive nesta viagem de fantasia por quase 25 anos agora. Eu assisti a todos aqueles seus Desafios do Beakman, o Desafio da Phobe, os dois Desafios da Liza, três Desafios da Lester, e até mesmo dois Desafios do Frango Fajuto {Scratchy the Chicken}.

{A mão torcido na forma de um rosto pássaros, levanta na frente da câmera, e acena acordo com ela, enquanto olha para Beakman.}

José: Não agora Frango Fajuto {Scratchy the Chicken}, eu não estou no clima.

{A mão rapidamente desaparece novamente.}

Jose: Se você não acredita em mim, aqui é a papelada, todos aqui tem tido uma 'Desafio' da sua própria, menos eu. Eu não sou mais o garoto mais jovem que sabia pouco sobre a ciência.

Beakman: Bem, há Ray que não...

{Beakman é avisado para não interromper, por dedos apontados para ele, tanto Phoebe e Liza.}

José: Eu exijo um desafio do meu próprio, eu ganharam o direito de representar um quebra-cabeça, que mesmo você pode não ser capaz de resolver. Eu tive todos estes anos para aperfeiçoar meus planos de triunfo. Eu te desafio...

{De perto a câmera, o terno de rato se levanta e começa a aplaudir. Ele, então, com um pouco de esforço, se senta novamente.}

Beakman: Quando sua direita, sua direita. Agora eu passar a tocha 'Desafio' para você.

{Com a menção de uma tocha, Patsy, em seguida, sobe de volta para a caixa. Beakman então mãos uma tocha flamejante imaginário, para ela, como se nos Jogos Olímpicos. Ela, então, afirma que distribuir para o mundo ver.}

José: Então seu tempo... Enfim.. Para o 'Desafio de Jose....' Eu desafio você Beakman, para usar estas coisas sobre a mesa.

{Ela então corre para o outro quarto, e arrasta uma grande mesa na sala. Em cima da mesa estão lotes de diferentes objetos.}

José: Eu desafio você Beakman, para construir algo que traz as coisas fracas visíveis, eo céu mais perto.

Beakman: Oh um enigma. Você fez o personagem de 'O Charada", na medida em que mostram Batman que você apareceu em? Bem, deixe-me pensar. Fraco para mais brilhante, significa que ele tem a ver com a luz. E céu mais perto significa que a visão se torna maior. A resposta é um telescópio. Agora vamos ver, aqui estão alguns tubos de papelão, e algumas lentes e lupas, juntamente com outras coisas. Eu acho que eu posso construir um telescópio viável a partir deles.

Professor I.M. Boring: Lentes? Então é aí que o vidro, para os meus óculos foi.

{Jose então olha com raiva para Mau.}

Mau: Desculpe, mas você disse que queria as coisas rápidas, e você não se importava de onde vieram.

{Ela então dá Professor IM Boring, voltar suas lentes para óculos.}

{Beakman, em seguida, pega duas lentes, e desliza uma grande luz do ponto para o centro da mesa. Ele então mede a distância a partir da mesa para a lente. Quando a luz atinge um ponto único. Ele em seguida, corta o tubo com o tamanho correto. Em seguida, ele coloca uma lente sobre um tubo. A lente é maior, então o tubo. Ele então coloca um outro tubo na lente. Ele em seguida, as duas fitas de tubos em conjunto com a lente mantidas entre elas. Ele squishes uma extremidade do tubo, e na outra extremidade ele Peals volta do tubo, e cria um local suave para o olho de uma pessoa para descansar. Ele então toma o final achatada do tubo, e coloca-lo em outro tubo. Na extremidade oposta de onde os dois tubos se juntar a ele fitas uma lente maior.}

Beakman: Há tudo feito. Não é como exatamente a Galileo-Scópio, mas é um telescópio refrator de design simples, que a maioria das pessoas pode construir em casa. Mas eles devem lembrar-se de nunca olhar para o sol com um telescópio, ou os seus olhos desprotegidos.

Liza: Isso é bom Beakman, mas mesmo que eu acho que eu poderia fazer melhor do que isso.

{Ela então leva um tubo de papelão maior da mesa, e duas lentes de aumento, com alças. Em seguida, ela mede o comprimento da luz, que atinge um ponto em cima da mesa. Em seguida, ela corta dois furos no tubo de papelão. Um buraco que coloca cerca de 3 centímetros do fim. E na extremidade oposta do mesmo lado de baixo, ela coloca um segundo furo de cerca de 6 centímetros da extremidade. Em seguida, ela empurra as duas lentes de aumento nos orifícios com os cabos de fora. Ela, então, vira as alças para que as lentes estão agora a olhar para baixo através do tubo. Ela, então, corta um pequeno furo do buraco 6 Centímetro, a cerca de 12 centímetros, e desliza A lente de aumento lidar com frente e para trás, ajustando seu foco.}

Liza: Há Beak-Boss, eu acho que eu derrotei você, ao desafio. Meu não tem fitas nas lentes, ea área extra que eu à esquerda na frente do telescópio, a lente frontal tem proteção contra arranhões. Além disso, eu também terei de mantê-lo como um Bazooka.

Phobe: Eu quero tentar também.

{Phobe leva um tubo, e coloca um espelho no interior do mesmo. Fitas de extremidade do espelho para o topo do tubo. Verificou-se agora está pendurado num ângulo de 45 graus com o lado brilhante no interior do tubo. Ela, então, corta um furo acima dele, para que ela possa olhar para dentro do tubo, ver o espelho, eo que está na outra extremidade do tubo. Ela, então, coloca uma lente na frente do telescópio, que é do mesmo tamanho que a uma Beakman utilizado, de modo que ela não tem que medir a distância focal. Tapes-a para o tubo, semelhante à forma como Beakman fez isso, em seu outro tubo. Em seguida, ela corta um arco para dentro, no final de um outro tubo. Assim que ele se encaixa, e pode ser fixado com fita no tubo outter, acima buraco do espelho. Ela então usou fita adesiva para prender uma segunda lente sobre este tubo ocular, que está olhando para o espelho.}

Phobe: Há tudo feito. Um bom exemplo de um telescópio refletor, se eu me dizê-lo.

José: Sim, todos estes são grandes ideias para um telescópio, mas que se você colocar todas essas idéias em um único telescópio. Você deseja obter algo como isto. Ray se você vai agradar, me dê uma mágica lapso de pouco tempo.

{Ela então usa o maior dos tubos, é tão grande quanto sua perna. Ela, então, coloca um grande peso de papel de vidro em uma tigela de metal, adicione um pouco de carboneto de silício, 5 micron abrasivo, acrescenta um pouco de água, e começa a moer sua própria lente. Ela mede o seu ponto focal, e, em seguida, ela coloca-o entre dois tubos menores, sela-lo com cola aos tubos. Então ela cola uma tira grossa de papelão dentro do tubo maior, tornando-se um anel interno. Em seguida, ela coloca o tubo mais pequeno com a lente, de volta para dentro do tubo até que a tira maior pára de se mover. Ela, então, cola uma segunda tira na frente do tubo interno para que ele não se moverá. Ela, então, desliza um espelho em um back-end, e as marcas de onde será. Em seguida, abaixo do espelho ela corta três pequenos furos, em tubo grande. Nos buracos ela coloca três pequenos pólos que mais tarde ela colas para o espelho, para apoiar o espelho. Ela, então, corta um buraco acima do espelho, e cria um tubo ocular. Ela coloca a segunda lente num tubo menor, e Ela, então, cuidadosamente colado a lente para o lado interior do tubo. A lente eo tubo agora escorregou para dentro do tubo ocular. Mas, para impedi-lo de cair todo o caminho para o espelho, ela acrescentou uma pequena faixa acima da lente, assim que a lente pode ser levantada ou abaixada no tubo ocular.}

Beakman: Uau, ela realmente deve ter trabalhado duro para praticar este antes de realmente fazer isso.

José: Não é uma maravilhosa combinação de estilos, criando um telescópio muito melhor. No entanto, para torná-lo melhor, devemos ter pintado o interior dos tubos pretos, com a pintura que, em não brilhante.

Dr. Victor: Para ver como eles são bons, vamos testá-los por olhar para fora desta janela. Configurá-los, e Nino pode ser o juiz.

Nino: Eu não sei se eu quero ser um juiz. Todo mundo parece estar mantendo segredos de mim, e isso não é bom.

{Zula a menina azul, agora uma mulher, fala então a Nino.}

Zula: Lembre-se como eu senti quando eu vim a este castelo, e ninguém queria falar comigo, ou jogar comigo? Eu quero que você faça o que eu fiz. Seja lá para os outros, mesmo quando eles não parecem ser tão bom para você.

{Nino esfrega o dedo do pé na rodada, e geme um pouco, e, em seguida, concorda. Ele caminha até os telescópios, e olha através do telescópio menor ligado pela primeira vez.}

Nino: Eu posso ver um pouco mais longe, em seguida, usando meus olhos nus. Mas parece haver um erro em fazer isso, eu vejo uma grande raia.

{Em seguida, ele vai até o próximo telescópio. Todos esperam tranquilamente, e começar a sorrir.}

Nino: Este é muito melhor, mas a raia ainda está lá. Parece quase como um meteoro.

{Julie Christensen, em seguida, os passos para frente, e pede para ele parar de olhar através do outro telescópio. Ela seguida, executa sua canção 'Meteor', que ela co-escreveu com Joe Woodard, para o seu álbum "Where The Fireworks Are '.}

Julie Christensen: Mas é apenas mais um meteoro? Falhando através da atmosfera? Indo rápido demais para eu ouvir.

{Depois que ela termina sua canção, há gritos, aplausos e risos. Ela, então, lentamente permite Nino olhar através do último telescópio.}

Nino: Agora, quando eu posso concentrar-lo. Eu quase posso vê-lo agora. Oh... Parece... É isso, ele deve ser! Mama e Papa voltando, retornando depois de todos esses anos.

{Ele então se vira para todos os convidados e membros da família. Estão todos sorrindo, e como eles vêem o seu sorriso, eles começam a animar novamente. O sorriso de Nino começa a desvanecer-se, e seu corpo começa a balançar, e então tudo fica preta.}

{Nino acorda no chão com todo mundo em volta dele.}

Dr. Liza: Esteja para trás, por favor, ele precisa de um pouco de ar. Você está Nino ok? Você tem sido inconsciente por cerca de 10 minutos.

Nino: Eu sinto muito, ter preocupado você. Comecei a sentir a luz dirigida. Era como se eu comecei a ver fogos de artifício diante dos meus olhos, e eu acho, eu só desmaiado. 

{Na música de fundo acordeão pode ser ouvido, um violino, e uma voz que descreve bolhas.}

Dr. Victor: Desculpe Nino, eu não sabia que a visão teria efeito muito. Eu aprendi primeiramente sobre o seu regresso há vários anos. Lembre-se que cometa que passou por há muito tempo. Essa foi a sua mensagem, e ele contou como eles estavam indo para ser afastado por mais alguns anos. Eu não queria quebrar seu coração, ou dar-lhe esperança de que eles voltariam neste dia, e depois descobrir que eles foram inesperadamente adiados mais uma vez.

Etevaldo: Sim, isso é correto. A última vez que viu seus pais no espaço sideral, eles me disseram que eles esperavam estar em casa até o ano de 2000 e eu tenho a data e a distância em anos-luz confuso quando eu lhe disse. Há sempre mais pessoas lá fora para eles para ajudar, enquanto o Dr. Victor faz a sua porção, aqui neste planeta.

Morgana: Sim Nino, nós não sabemos quando retornaria até cerca de duas semanas atrás, quando temos uma segunda mensagem. E isso é quando sugeriu a férias, e que você convidar todos os seus amigos para o castelo.

Adelaide: O melhor presente que poderíamos dar, é o dom da família. E nós sabíamos que era algo que você não iria acreditar, até que viu a sua chegada si mesmo.

Godofredo: Sim Nino você é o maior, mas você pode às vezes ser desconfiado dos outros.

Nino: Eu confio em todos, eu entendo perfeitamente. Então, quando eles estão indo para chegar até aqui? Deve ter sido terrivelmente só para eles também, lá fora, no espaço sideral entre as estrelas.

Et-Cetera: É um lugar bastante, e solitário, a menos que você tem alguém especial para passar o tempo com. Assim como você faz quando você compartilha seu tempo, com os outros aqui no castelo.

Etevaldo: Lá fora no universo, você também pode encontrar algumas pessoas estranhas e notáveis. Ao viajar eu me encontro com um médico, que mais tarde me inspirou para construir a máquina do tempo que voltamos no tempo com. Mas eu nunca cheguei a gastar muito tempo com ele, ele era apenas a caminho daqui para lá, que Doutor Quem não é conhecido.

Meekman: Viagem espacial? Eu odiaria fazer isso. Eu certamente ficaria doente no espaço sideral. Mesmo no caminho para cá Vomitei duas vezes. Aqui olhar para este balde, é quase total do meu vômito.

Beakman: Recorde meu irmão, que é importante para não abrir o selo, e contaminar as amostras. Por favor, feche o balde antes de fazer qualquer outra pessoa doente.

Doutor Liza: É por isso que estamos a ela, para manter todos saudáveis e fortes na viagem aqui. E no caminho de casa, não é que os enfermeiros certos?

Enfermeira Phoebe: É verdade que você crianças pequenas. Nós também estamos aqui para cuidar de você também. Enquanto nós estamos ficando estes dias. Vamos ter certeza de obter suas vitaminas, e muito exercício.

Enfermeira José: Isso está correto, não passa uma semana passada sem que haja uma explosão no laboratório, ou algum derramamento prejudicial em um labcoat, ou perna. É um trabalho a tempo inteiro cuidando de tripulação 'O Mundo de Beakman'. Como Beakman conduz sua pesquisa, e apenas parece tentar misturar duas coisas aleatórias juntos, e em seguida, escrever um povo de aviso artigo para não fazer o que ele fez. Lembrem-se quando ele estava tentando conseguir que a escultura no teto baixo, usando um poste, e ele e a escada caiu no chão? Precisou de nós três para impedi-lo de correr em torno do laboratório, mesmo com o pé quebrado.

Enfermeira Phoebe: Às vezes parece como se ele é tão propenso a acidentes, como seu irmão Meekman.

Meekman: Sim, eu tenho muita sorte de ter três dessas belas mulheres que cuidam de mim. Embora eu fico um pouco envergonhado quando eles têm me levantar meu manto, para que eles possam bateu no meu joelho com esse pequeno martelo. Estou contente por ter finalmente corajoso o suficiente para deixar que outro médico, e aquela enfermeira de sua Ms. Bendover. Parecia que tudo o que fez foi querer causar mais danos, em vez de me ajudar. Não é como se eu estivesse paranóico ou qualquer coisa, eu sou apenas mais cauteloso.

Caipora: A coisa que eu odeio em médicos, e alguns animais são as agulhas. Eu estava na floresta, e conhecer essa criatura com grandes picos que fura fora de sua parte traseira. Eu mal chegava perto dela, e tem uma pena no meu braço. Como eu ia saber que coisas como essa poderia subir em árvores. Eu só estava sentado lá comer alguma fruta. Eu pensei que eles principalmente viveram na América do Norte e Europa, e eu queria um olhar mais atento.

Jax: Na verdade, existem muitas criaturas espinhosas ao redor do mundo. Mesmo se você viveu na Austrália você não estaria a salvo de tais criaturas, não têm um Tachyglossidae espinhosas, que são nativas da Austrália e Novas Guiné.

Liza sem uniforme do médico em: Uma vez escrevi uma música sobre Papua Nova Guiné. Eles tinham uma forma única de acabar com uma guerra sem lutar.

Jax: As guerras são geralmente o triste resultado de divergências. Algumas pessoas são apenas mais fácil de se conviver, e outras pessoas querem fazer as coisas à sua própria maneira. Lembro-me de uma vez quando Beakman estava fazendo um experimento com dióxido de enxofre, e eu disse a ele sobre a reação que iria acontecer, mas ele não deu ouvidos. Felizmente meu irmão trabalha sempre com o seu equipamento de segurança. Uma vez que fomos para a biblioteca para estudar, e ele caiu no sono na mesa da biblioteca. Naquela semana, eu tinha que responder a pergunta para o nosso quadrinhos, e permiti que o programa de televisão para filmá-lo dormir. Ele não sabia sobre isso até que o episódio foi transmitido. Hehehe. Ele gosta de tentar a mesma experiência de uma centena de vezes. Enquanto eu pesquisar e tentar fazer a resolução de problemas antes do experimento. Você deve ter notado que ele é hiperativo, e se saiu facilmente. Eu não, eu acho que as coisas através de primeiro e, em seguida, chegar a uma conclusão lógica.

{As acionamentos móvel de Ratinho por, e Jax pula fora do caminho, com um grito, e depois corre atrás Beakman. O móvel de Ratinho, em seguida, entra no buraco na parede, eo Ratinho claymation salta para fora, empurrando um pedaço de pizza com ele. Há, então, uma série de cenas com ele empurrando pedaços de sanduíches e outros alimentos em um canto, e comê-los. Alguns dos alimentos na parte de trás da esquina são podre, e ele começa a se sentir doente. A música que ele canta é um aviso para não comer demais, e evitar comer comida podre.}

{A cena volta para o caminho de entrada, e o show bolha de Louis Pearl, com sua esposa, e Liza fornecendo a música. Phoebe começou sapateado junto. Enquanto Louis fez bolhas do arco-íris sobre os filhos, e mostrou-lhes como a soprar, bebê, gigante, e as bolhas dentro de bolhas. Em seguida, ele terminou seu show, com névoa encheu bolha UFO sopra fora, e dizendo.}

Louis Pearl: Isso é como pais de Nino chegou lá para cima, e em poucos minutos, eles vão estar aqui mais uma vez.

{Havia então sinos do relógio, e uma névoa veio sob a porta como eles aberta.}

Relógio: Chegou a hora, eles voltaram finalmente. Aqui estão elas senhoras e senhores, e especialmente você Nino.

{Por trás da névoa mágica, um homem e sua esposa entrar no castelo. Ele é semelhante a Nino mas mais velhos, (mesmo ator), com diferentes peruca afinamento em mais de um estilo de cabelo tipo Beatles/Frankenstein, e o cabelo facial semelhante ao do Dr. Victor. Ela tem o cabelo no estilo de cabelo antena parabólica, em cima de sua cabeça, o que parece surpreendentemente como os ouvidos no móvel de Ratinho. (Ela é realizada pela mesma mulher, que também jogou Morgana.) Ela tem um nariz maior, e estofamento em torno dos olhos. Ambos, marido e mulher têm costas ligeiramente curvados.}

Antonino, segurando a mão de Cleopino: Obrigado nossos amigos e família. É ótimo estar de volta para casa. Tem sido muito longo. E nós temos visto muitas dificuldades no universo. Mas não há nada como estar em casa e com a família, e aqueles que você ama. Obrigado a todos por estarem aqui para nos cumprimentar. Nino vir aqui e dar a sua mãe, pai e um abraço.

Nino: Papa, Mama, bem vindos. Nós tentamos manter tudo exatamente como você deixou. Eu gostaria de apresentá-lo a todos os meus novos amigos. Este é Beakman, Jose, Liza, Phoebe, dormindo ali é Lester, e perto dele vovô de Beakman. Essas outras pessoas são seus amigos também dos EUA, Julie Christensen, Louis Pearl, e sua esposa Jetty Swart, também conhecido como Jet Black Pearl. O que me lembra, ainda temos um desses por aqui, eu gostaria de dar-lhe. Eu volto já.

{Nino sai, e os outros hóspedes começar a introduzir-se.}

Pedro: Olá, eu sou Pedro, e este é o meu filho Sancho-Esteban, minha esposa apenas se juntou a nós há poucos minutos. Estou feliz que ela poderia encontrá-lo. O nome dela é Zula.

Antonino: Sim, temos antes que conhecer Zula, e sua irmã BlueGirl, quando visitamos a dimensão 16o. Bluegirl, coloca em algumas das melhores performances de circo que o universo já viu.

Zeca: Meu nome é Zeca, e este é o meu filho Maca, que é curto para McDonald. Esta é a minha adorável esposa Nina, a filha de Penélope e Ulisses.

Cleopino: Ahh sim, nós ouvimos sobre isso, foi legal da parte deles para nomear Nina, depois de nosso filho Nino.

Biba: Prazer em conhecê-lo, eu já ouvi muito sobre você de Nino. Eu me sinto como se estivesse em parte, os meus pais também. Esta é minha filha Baba, abreviação de Barbara, este meu marido Neneco. Ele primeiro visitou o castelo logo depois que você saiu, assim como eu fiz. Encontramo-nos, e foi amor à primeira vista. Este é o meu amigo íntimo Mariana, que me apresentou a Neneco. Sem ela minha vida provavelmente seria muito diferente agora.

{Bongo, em seguida, apresenta-se, e seus pais. Próximo Caipora, e depois Etevaldo, e sua irmã Et-Cetera cumprimentar os pais de Nino. Então Patrícia Brown, com seu bastão marrom chamado BJ, também se apresentam. Nino retorna, e dá Jetty a pérola negra que ele encontrou.}

Jetty: Eu também tenho algo para você Nino. Aqui estão três álbuns CD da minha música os dois primeiros são de mim, com a minha banda "Yeti", eo terceiro é o meu solo Extended Play {EP} álbum. A partir deles você pode ouvir-me executar muitas mais canções.

Nino: Obrigado, eu vou ter a certeza de jogá-los carregados, por isso todos no castelo pode ouvir a sua música. Obrigado mais uma vez.

Antonino: Eu também tenho um presente para você filho, aqui é um livro de feitiços e magia. Mas tenha cuidado com eles.

{Nino folheia o livro, e em seguida, começa a tentar colocar um feitiço, agitando as mãos no ar.}

Nino: Eu estou tão feliz, parece que eu estou flutuando no ar.

{Em seguida, ele olha para baixo e vê que ele está flutuando. Beakman em seguida, chega-se, e pega sua mão, em seguida, puxa-lo de volta para baixo.}

Antonino: Eu perdi que sobre estar por aqui. Tudo funciona como um relógio, até que de repente tudo fica fora de controle.

Beakman: Eu tenho um ditado para coisas assim. Devemos dizer a ele o que é?

Jose: Bada-Bing

Liza: Bada Bang

Phobe: Bada-Boom

{Então, todo mundo começa a cantar.}

Todo mundo cantando: Bum, Bum, Bum, Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, assim vai a vida em Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum.

{Nino joga as mãos para o lado em um elogio carga de felicidade.}

Nino: Zaloooom

{Beakman puxá-lo de volta para baixo novamente, e depois diz.}

Beakman: E Casssssio.

{A câmera então amplia seus rostos felizes, e, em seguida, a tela fica preta como os créditos finais passando.}

{História concluída na parte 3...}  
* https://www.facebook.com/CasteloRaTimBumEntusiastas/posts/1821919001382960:0

  
Introdução à terceira história.  
{A Versão em Inglês e a Versão em Português foram publicadas originalmente em 25 de fevereiro de 2017.}

Mais uma vez, entramos no mundo de fantasia, de dois programas de televisão, revelando como seus personagens interagiriam. Os mundos de "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum", e "O Mundo de Beakman", mais uma vez se mesclam em um único universo. Aqui pela primeira vez, é a origem do terno de rato de Lester, e uma das demonstrações científicas mais ousadas de Beakman. Esta é a parte final da trilogia, que começou há três anos, como uma história que eu criei para o aniversário do meu amigo. A cada ano, uma nova história aproximava os acontecimentos dessa conclusão. Você pode antecipar o final?

Esta é a terceira e última parte da trilogia. Cada história foi escrita para celebrar o aniversário de uma amiga. E misturar duas das coisas que ela gostava em uma história, onde os personagens poderiam interagir com novas pessoas de diferentes culturas. Esta é uma imagem de "Teary Eyes" Anderson, criado originalmente para sua amiga co-administradora. Ele também escreveu esta história como um presente de aniversário para ela. E ela traduziu a história para português. Depois de algumas correções aqui e ali, eles agora são capazes de apresentar esta parte final da trilogia da história para os fãs de ambos os shows. Lembre-se que eu não falo, nem entendo português, e ela não sabe inglês. A versão em inglês foi publicada em "Beakman Fan", e a versão em português foi publicada em "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas".

  
Se você não leu a primeira história. Sugerimos que você comece desde o início e aprenda sobre os personagens conforme a história se desenrola. A trilogia começa vários anos após o término do Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, e os programas de televisão do mundo de Beakman terminaram. Se você quiser ler as postagens originais no Facebook das histórias, aqui estão os links para a versão em inglês, e a versão em português que Jú traduziu.

Versão em Inglês.  
Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Happy Endings {Episode 93}  
* https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/photos/725678494277138

Versão em Português.  
Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Finais Felizes {Episódio 93}  
* https://www.facebook.com/CasteloRaTimBumEntusiastas/posts/1821919001382960:0

Se você gostou dessas histórias, sugerimos que você tente assistir a todos os episódios originais de Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum. Eles são lançados oficialmente em seu próprio canal no YouTube, há episódios completos, o especial de televisão de uma hora de duração {que foi lançado depois do show terminar) e entrevistas com o elenco.

Esta história é dedicada à memória de Jok Church, o criador de Beakman. Bem como, sendo dedicado a Flavio de Souza, e Cao Hamburger, os criadores de Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum.

As histórias podem aquecer seus corações, incentivar seu interesse na ciência, e inspirá-lo a dar uma olhada mais de perto em outras culturas.

Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Finais Felizes {Episódio 93}  
Por Tyler "Teary Eyes" Anderson  
Traduzido por Ju {Juliane} Zaloom  


  
Esta é uma imagem de clipe e colar com o personagem da televisão mostra Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, e O Mundo de Beakman. Ele se destina a acompanhar a história sobre os personagens dos dois shows reunião uns dos outros, e compartilhar novas aventuras. Da esquerda para a direita: Godofredo pede a Bongo alguma pizza. Enquanto Mau decide tentar pegar uma pizza, mas Etevaldo está assistindo. Morgana acena com as duas mãos, para os espectadores. Tap & Flap estão descansando perto dos cabides de pano em forma de flor. Fura-Bolos e os cantores de Dedolandia, preparam sua nova música para o show. Et-Cetera, apaixona-se pela ciência, mas não consegue entender qual dos cientistas é Tíbio & Perônio. Adelaide, poleiros em uma prateleira, ao lado de Lana, & Lara. Caipora, está assistindo o Dr. Abobrinha. Penélope e seu marido Ulisses ficam maravilhados com todas as celebridades que chegaram para o evento de caridade. Dr. Victor {Dr. Vito, Hehehe} está verificando a lista para ver que todos chegaram. Gato Pintado, e Porteiro estão jogando tag. Don & Herb {Dan & Léo}, os pingüins estão nos lados do assento arredondado, e ao lado da faixa Perri as irmãs de Perry (Carolyn Perry McCollaum, Lori Perry, Darlene Perry, Sharon Perry) que estão sentados na escada. Zeca e seu filho Maca, Pedro com seu filho Sancho-Esteban e sua esposa Zula, ouvem Lester O Rato tocando música, Biba e Baba, Jose e Beakman também ouvem. Jeffrey Pescetto está tocando guitarra de fundo e vocal. Phoebe está segurando a bandeira do "O Mundo de Beakman". Liza está apontando para o anfitrião de eventos, Nino parece um espantado em ver todos no evento.  
#CasteloRaTimBum #BeakmansWorld #OMundoDeBeakman #Beakman #PaulZaloom #FanFiction #SemCasa #EducacaoDeCriancas #ElizaJaneSchneier #BryanBerg #EmpilhamentoDeCartoes #CartaoCastelo #CasteloDeCartas #TorreDoCartoo #Perri #PerrySisters #Adocao #Orfaos #SentaMoses #SentaMosesMikan #AnnieTheMusical #Ciencia #Termometro #Higrometro #PressaoDoAr #RatFink #OsteogenesisImperfecta #FasSemLâmina #Anguidae #LagartosSemPelos #JatoEletrico #TunelDeVentoVertical #Fole #Acordeoes #GaitaDeFole #WrightBrothers #VooEmTunel #Wingsuit #TrajePlanador #Paraquedismo #SegurancaDoTerremoto #JeffreyPescetto #AlannaUbach #MarkRitts #DedicadoA #JokChurch #FlavioDeSouza #TibioEPeronio #CaoHamburger #CassioScapin #SergioMamberti #RosiCampos #LucianoAmaral #CinthyaRachel #FreddyAllan #HenriqueStroeter #AngelaDip #PascoalDaConceicao #PatríciaGasppar #EduardoSilva #WagnerBello #SiomaraSchroder #FabianaPrado #TheresaAthayde #JuliaTavares #LuizGuilherme #AlvaroPetersenJr #ClaudioChakmati #FernandoGomes #LucianoOttani #TheoWerneck #GersonDeAbreu #WellingtonDoAmaral

{Aparecimento gradual, Morgana está na plataforma central, nas escadas, acima do assento girando, pisando seus pés.}

Morgana: Nino você está pronto? Está quase na hora.

Nino em seu quarto, olhando para o teto: Apressar, apressar, apressar, por que eu tenho que ser o anfitrião para esta celebração?

Morgana: Você sabe que seus pais estão ocupados procurando um novo local para fazer seu próprio castelo. {Pisar, pisar, no chão.} Seu tio Victor e eu estamos preparando o castelo para a transmissão.

Nino, calmamente: Hehe ela quer dizer Tio Vito, Hehe. (Cobre a boca e depois olha para o teto, como se estivesse ouvindo Morgana.)

Morgana, ainda pisando no chão depois de cada frase que ela fala: Seus pais foram os que sugeriram a idéia deste evento de caridade para as escolas e pessoas sem-teto, nomeando o evento após o seu amigo da Índia. E seus amigos concordaram em ajudar a planejar e se apresentarem no evento. {Pisar, pisar.} Então, apresse-se Nino. {Pisar, pisar.} Quando Penélope perguntou se você queria ser o anfitrião, e ela concordou em colocar o evento na televisão, você concordou em ser o anfitrião. Portanto, não mais paradas, o show está prestes a começar. {Pisar, pisar.} Termine escrevendo suas apresentações a todos os artistas convidados, e saia aqui, todo mundo está esperando. Dança de torneira pisando. Então ela lança as mãos para cima no ar e diz.} Agora eu tenho que pegar Adelaide, e o poleiro móvel. Então podemos assistir ao show daqui.

{Nino em seu quarto sentado em sua cama com papel, tentando escrever, e falando como ele escreve.}

Nino: Olá a todos... Oi e bem-vindos ao Castelo... Sou eu, Nino, e você acabou de entrar no Mundo de Nino... {Ele então coloca a caneta.} Sim, ye, ye, aye.. . Isso poderia demorar um pouco... {Ele então pisca para a câmera/telespectadores.}

Desvanecer-se para a escuridão, então os créditos de abertura começam, mas desta vez em vez da única bandeira, duas bandeiras em um único pólo são levantadas, e colocadas sobre do castelo. Um que diz "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum", e o outro que diz "O Mundo de Beakman". A câmera mostra a bandeira do Beakman, antes de ampliar a bandeira 'Castelo'.}

Penélope: Aqui vem ele, em todos seus locais, nós estamos fazendo agora a transmissão ao vivo.

Nino: Este é o castelo do meu tio Victor, ou Vito como às vezes chamamos ele. Desculpe, devo me apresentar, sou Nino. E a razão que eu o chamei de tio Vito, é uma história engraçada... Você vê, um dia há vários anos atrás, nós queríamos pizza, e nosso amigo Bongo, que agora está aqui... {Nino, caminha para Bongo, e bate-lhe no ombro.} Bongo estava longe da cidade visitando seus pais. Então meu tio disse que faria de nós todos pizza. As pizzas eram para mim, e meus amigos Zeca, Pedro e Biba... (Ele então se aproxima deles. Eles estão assistindo o show, com seus filhos em lugares perto da entrada.} Bem para fazer uma longa história curta... Depois de comer, encontramos caixas de pizza de um restaurante chamado "Vito", então agora muitas vezes provocar meu tio chamando Ele de Tio Vito, e então...

Relógio: O tempo está rapidamente passando, e precisamos manter as coisas em movimento.

Penélope: Sim Nino, por favor, apresente seus amigos e diga-nos o que eles vão fazer.

Nino: Eu estava prestes a fazer isso, aqui eu tenho escrito. {Nino começa a ler o papel.} Olá eu sou Nino... E este é um dos meus novos amigos. {Ele então vira o papel.} Seu nome é Liza, e ela vai cantar uma canção sobre pessoas sem teto que vivem em cavernas.

Liza, cantando sua canção, como se ela fosse sem-teto: Uma vez eu estava andando. Voando papagaios, escalando, árvores, balançando...

Baba: Eu gostaria de poder tocar guitarra assim. Ouvi dizer que ela também pode tocar violino. Você acha que eu posso tirar lições dela, antes que ela saia?

Biba: Shh, mantenha silencio enquanto o desempenho continua.

Maca: A música é um pouco triste, e eu estou inquieto, podemos ir, e brincar na biblioteca?

Pedro: Sim, todas as crianças podem ir, mas você deve se lembrar de ficar em silencio. Encontre algum divertimento, e coisas a fazer.

Zeca: Como você pode se divertir, em silencio?

Gato Pintado, sentado em uma cadeira perto da entrada: Há um livro sobre castelos na biblioteca, por um cara chamado Bryan Berg. Eu irei com eles e os ajudarei a encontrá-lo. {Gato sai da cadeira e leva as crianças para a biblioteca.}

Sancho-Esteban: Uau, eu nunca vou me acostumar a ver um gato que fala, é incrível. É uma grande maravilha da ciência.

Liza: Obrigado, estou feliz que você gostou da música, ela foi lançada no meu álbum, "Gypsy Grass". E esperamos que todos os espectadores que estão assistindo pensem sobre os sem-teto, e doam comida, panos velhos ou cobertores, para suas instituições de caridade locais sem-teto.

Penélope: Nino, onde está Nino?

Dr. Victor: Não se preocupe Eu vou buscá-lo, ele provavelmente foi se esconder em seu quarto novamente. Voltaremos em um minuto.

{Então, perto da câmera, um fantoche de dedo levanta.}

Fura-Bolos, e Dedolandia, cantando: Um minuto, é apenas uma coleção de segundos. Um segundo, em seguida, seis segundos, em seguida, passar, e em breve, você pode múltiplo que por dez, e você chega em 60 segundos. Se você dividir é três você começa vinte, e se você dividir isso por 4, você chega a 5. Se tomarmos dois 5 e adicioná-los juntos obtemos 10, então nós múltiplos que por 6 e retornamos a 60. Sim 60 Segundos em um minuto, e há 60 minutos em uma hora, e 24 horas a um dia. Uau, isso é 86400 segundos em um único dia. Lembre-se disso, e você nunca vai sentir como se estivesse sem tempo. Agora é hora de nos escondermos.

Victor, na escada pisando o pé: Nino, saia do seu quarto agora. {Os trovões e os relâmpagos são vistos e ouvidos.} Você deve introduzir o próximo desempenho.

Nino, olhando para o teto de seu quarto: Eu vou estar lá em um segundo, eu só preciso terminar... Encontrar o meu... Ele pega um CD, e se apressa para o assento girando. {Em seguida, monta-lo ao redor, na entrada principal.}

Nino: Eu voltei. Esperamos que você tenha gostado do show até agora. O próximo grupo é uma banda de quatro irmãs, eles vêm aqui dos EUA. Seus sobrenomes são Perry, mas você provavelmente os conhece melhor como as irmãs "Perri", eles vão cantar a música... {Ele olha para a parte de trás do CD.} É a partir de seu álbum "Flight"... A canção é a sua pista... Número... Umm... Está aqui em algum lugar... Ahh lá é "No Place to Go". É uma canção sobre uma mulher que não tem uma casa.

Carolyn Perry McCollaum: Obrigado pela introdução Nino. Você nos deu uma recepção agradável, e sua pizza do amigo Bongo também foi muito bom. Algumas pessoas que vivem nas cidades não têm o suficiente para comer, e não há telhados para viver sob, ou para mantê-los quentes. Então esta é a nossa canção lembrando as pessoas como é a vida, para as pessoas sem casa. Foi escrito por minha irmã Lori Perry, com Ricky Lawson, e Dennis Matosky.

Perri, irmãs cantando: Eu não tenho lugar para ir, estou sozinha nesta grande cidade. Você será um amigo e me ajudará?

{Nino vai à cozinha pegar um copo de água. Ele vira a água, mas não sai água.}

Nino: Mau! Você entupiu os tubos novamente, com seu cabelo?

Mau por trás da pia: Por que é que sempre que algo vai mal, é sempre eu que fica com a culpa.

Godofredo: Sim, ele geralmente recebe a culpa, porque ele geralmente faz com que o mal. Ele queria ficar bem com as câmeras de televisão, então ele abriu uma das tubulações de água e quando ela não parou de jorrar água, ele a encheu completamente de seu cabelo.

Mau: Seja bastante, ele não precisava saber disso. Ele não estava falando com você. Se você não fosse meu amigo, eu desencadearia meu riso fatal.

Nino: Agora como eu deveria ter uma bebida, eu tenho que estar de volta lá em poucos minutos.

Beakman entra na sala: Qual é o problema camarada?

Nino: Eu quero uma bebida, mas a torneira da pia está quebrada.

Beakman: Isso não é problema para nós, especialistas científicos. Aqui, nós temos a solução.

{Beakman abre a geladeira e tira uma garrafa de água. Mas antes de ele dar a Nino, ele faz um buraco, perto do fundo. Usando uma das canetas dos bolsos de revestimento de laboratório.

Nino: Por que você fez isso? E por que a água não está saindo?

Mau: Sim, deve haver uma grande bagunça todo o chão. O que você fez, foi um truque mágico?

Beakman: Não, não é mágica, é ciência! Basta colocar a garrafa para baixo perto da pia, e certifique-se que o buraco está enfrentando na pia, em seguida, desapertar o topo. Então, se você quiser parar a água de fluir para fora o buraco, apenas selar o topo novamente.

Godofredo: Uau que é impressionante, é um interruptor liga e desliga para uma garrafa de água. Como isso acontece?

Beakman: É pressão do ar, quando a garrafa está fechada no topo, nenhum ar pode entrar e empurrar a água para fora.

Nino: Mas eu não quero segurar a garrafa sobre a minha cabeça para beber dela. Eu queria um copo de água.

Beakman: Ah, isso é um problema, deixe-me pensar. (Ele bate com o dedo contra a cabeça.) Eu sei a solução.

{Beakman sela a garrafa e então empurra outro buraco na garrafa, mais perto do topo, e coloca uma palha de dobra nela. Enquanto segura um dedo sobre o buraco inferior.}

Beakman: Mantenha isso para mim, vai? Por favor, certifique-se de manter o buraco inferior coberto.

{Beakman então dá a garrafa a Nino. Em seguida, usa fita adesiva para selar a palha para a garrafa. Ele então sopra um balão, e coloca-lo no topo da garrafa. Com os dedos, ele mantém a entrada dos balões fechada.}

Beakman: Ok, Nino me devolve a garrafa, e coloque sua taça de água lá. Você vê o ar no balão, uma vez que eu deixá-lo ir, ele vai agir como um propelente, e empurrar a água para baixo, e fora da palha, assim como a água de uma torneira pia. Eu aprendi esse truque... Demonstraçao científica... De um amigo meu Can-Do-Man.

{Beakman então solta o balão, ea pressão do ar empurra a água para cima da palha, e para fora no copo de água de Nino. A água continua fluindo até que toda a água se foi, e então só o ar está sendo empurrado para fora. Beakman então libera seu dedo do buraco inferior, e mostra que nem uma gota sai.}

Beakman: Você tem uma lixeira por aqui em qualquer lugar?

{Nino mostra-lhe o compartimento no gabinete onde a lixeira está localizada.}

Nino: É difícil de acreditar, em poucas horas você vai sair. Sentirei sua falta e a diversão que tivemos juntos.

Beakman: Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que vou voltar ao Brasil algum dia. Ou talvez você seja corajoso o suficiente para me visitar na Califórnia, e eu poderia dar-lhe uma visita ao meu laboratório.

Nino: Uau, isso seria ótimo. Posso realmente ir visitá-lo algum dia?

Beakman: Certamente, a qualquer hora que você quiser.

Nino: Obrigado, pelo convite, mas agora eu tenho que me apressar, e voltar lá fora. Talvez eu possa vir na semana que vem. Quanto a agora, é quase hora de sua música terminar.

Beakman, um pouco preocupado: Sim, venha visitar sempre que tiver a chance. Você sempre pode me ajudar com uma de minhas experiências. Agora, vá e execute as suas funções de hospedagem, mas lembre-se de se apressar de volta, depois Phoebe começa sua canção. Vou precisar de sua ajuda para meus preparativos científicos. Os cientistas gêmeos já estão aqui?

Nino: Não, eu não vi ainda, e é quase tempo para você, e eles para nos mostrar seus truques de ciência.

Beakman: Eles não são truques, eles são os resultados de princípios científicos.

Nino: Ok, eu tenho que ir.

Irmãs Perri, na entrada principal, ainda cantando: Procurar por comida é uma derrota desafiadora. Viva nas ruas e...

Phoebe em um sussurro: Nino, eu vou fazer o próximo? Eu não cantei esta canção na frente de uma audiência desde que eu era realmente jovem. Espero que me lembre de todas as palavras.

Nino: Sim, você pode executar, depois de eu apresentar-lhe. Para onde foram as crianças?

Ulisses: Eles foram para a biblioteca com Gato, vou verificar as crianças. Ray você vai ver minha câmera de televisão até eu voltar.

{De trás da câmera uma mão sobe para a tela, e dá um gesto de polegares para cima.}

Carolyn Perry McCollaum: Obrigado, esperamos que este evento de caridade "Castelo, Rá-Tim-Bum Dia" se torne um sucesso maravilhoso, e que você tenha gostado da nossa música. Se você gostou, nós esperamos que você vai ouvir o nosso novo álbum "Back To You" é um álbum espiritualmente edificante, destinado a aumentar o seu humor, e suas orações para cima.

Nino: Uau, você ouviu aquelas mulheres cantar, tudo em uníssono como aquele? Eu mal posso manter minhas palavras fluindo em um bom... Discurso... Antes que eu esqueça o que eu ia dizer.

Phoebe: Psiu, me apresente.

Nino: Oh sim... Agora eu me lembro. Aqui está ela, a terceira assistente de laboratório de Beakman, Phoebe, cantando sobre sua vida, quando estava num orfanato.

Phoebe: Esta é uma canção que eu aprendi quando estava em um teatro musical itinerante, sobre um orfanato. A peça foi chamada "Annie: The Musical", e esta é uma música que nós, 'Annie Orphans' costumava fazer, chamada "It's the Hard Knock Life". A música foi escrita por Charles Strouse, e as letras são de Martin Charnin.

Phoebe, cantando: É a vida dura para nós. Ninguém se importa com você um smidge, Quando você está em um orfanato.

{Sentar-se ao lado da entrada, um desenho mágico em um cavalete começa a desenhar um pequeno edifício com muitas fileiras de assentos, onde os órfãos têm que comer na hora da refeição, em torno da imagem são rostos de crianças alguns felizes, alguns triste. Em seguida, a imagem apaga-se.

{Localização da biblioteca. Ulisses entra e observa as crianças fazerem vários estilos de castelos de cartas.}

Ulisses: Uau, isso é incrível crianças, você aprendeu todos esses estilos diferentes de um livro?

Biba: Não, só nos mostrou um tipo, e começamos a mostrar uns aos outros o outro estilo de castelos, e torres que poderíamos construir.

Pedro: Eu gosto do estilo de quatro paredes, com cada cartão apoiando-se contra os outros, fazendo um quadrado oco em seus centros. Às vezes eu até mesmo colocar algumas cartas em seus lados, enquanto outras cartas que eu estou em suas bordas, fazendo várias alturas para as 4 paredes de cada compartimento pequeno. Então eu apenas deitei alguns cartões sobre essa abertura, e começo mais compartimentos no alto no nível mais baixo.

Maca: Eu gosto de fazer muitas formas "M", e colocar pontes no meio.

Baba: Eu uso o estilo 'M', mas em vez de fazer uma ponte com outra carta, coloco outra 'M' lado maneiras em cima da primeira. Dessa forma eu não preciso de uma ponte em cada camada. As quatro cartas no lado virado para 'M' forma, mantenha as cartas na frente inferior frente 'M' forma.

Ulisses: Isso é ótimo garotos, eu tenho uma idéia. Desta vez construa seu cartão de castelos e torres, na plataforma de rolamento, e vamos rolar para todos para ver na televisão. O que você acha?

Crianças: Uau, isso seria ótimo.

Gato Pintado: Infelizmente havia apenas um livro sobre o assunto, mas havia algumas fotos antigas de outros edifícios feitos de cartões. As crianças, e eu decidi tentar fazer os edifícios sem dobrar as cartas. Curvar as cartas parecia que seria batota. Estou feliz que eu poderia ajudar, agora eu vou voltar para fora, e assistir ao resto das performances.

{De volta à entrada. Phoebe está cantando, enquanto de pé em seu joelho, se ela estava esfregando o chão.}

Phoebe: Vazia a vida do ventre! Podre a vida malcheirosa! Cheio de vida triste! Não amanhã vida! É uma vida dura da batida.

{Ela termina sua canção, então começa a dobrar, e acenar seus braços e pernas. Para torná-los menos doloridos, mas seus joelhos ainda são muito doloridos, e ela bota para o centro da sala.

Phoebe: Obrigada, faz muito tempo que não cantava essa música. E tinha que esfregar pisos assim. Espero que ajude você a perceber, o que ser um órfão pode ter sido como. E espero que isso ajude a pensar se você sempre quis cuidar de uma criança, e trazer felicidade a alguém novo, através da adoção. Havia vários filmes de "Annie", e trilhas sonoras diferentes, mas o show foi baseado em um comicstip, e que foi baseado em um poema. A arte alimenta a arte, que pode, à sua maneira, ajudar a mudar vidas.

Penélope: Agora, onde é que Nino se foi agora?

Ulisses: Não se preocupe querida. Eu trouxe criações das crianças para que todos possam ver. Olhe esses edifícios maravilhosos que eles fizeram de cartas de jogar.

(Ulisses rola a plataforma para dentro da sala, e depois pára, as torres balançam um pouco, mas permanecem em pé. Em seus tops são livros, que ele cuidadosamente remove.}

Caipora: Eu irei procurar Nino!

{Ela então pula do seu assento na árvore, e acidentalmente bate na plataforma, fazendo com que um dos edifícios do cartão caia.}

Baba: Minha torre foi derrubada! Mas, pelo menos, alguns dos meus outros edifícios menores ainda estão em pé.

Maca: Eu sei, vamos ter uma guerra de elástico, e tentar derrubar todas as torres.

Jose: Acalme-se. Isso parece um pouco perigoso.

Baba: Sim.

Jose: O que você precisa é de... Equipamentos de segurança, nós os temos aqui. Quando o seu Beakman em torno, sempre preparado para qualquer desastre. Rápido todos, colocar seus óculos de segurança, e capacetes. Pegue suas faixas de borracha, e vamos ver quantas vezes podemos bater essas coisas antes que eles caem, todo o caminho para baixo. Aponte para as camadas superiores primeiro.

{Quando a guerra começou, Beakman e Nino, e o Dr. Victor, estavam em seu escritório.}

Beakman: Obrigado por nos ajudar, nos deixando usar algum de seu equipamento Dr. Victor.

Nino: Hehehe, você deve dizer Dr. Vito, Hahaha.

Dr. Victor: Se você continuar provocando assim, você não terá mais pizzas neste castelo novamente, jovem.

Nino: Desculpe tio Vito... Victor.

Beakman: Gostaria que Tíbio e Perônio chegassem aqui rapidamente, já é 1:58 PM. Isso é apenas dois minutos até 2.

Beakman, Victor e Nino, levantem dois dedos: Dois.

{Então toda a música súbita começa a tocar, e eles percebem que está vindo do computador na mesa. O vídeo de explicação olímpica dos cientistas gêmeos tinha começado a tocar. Porque Nino tinha batido acidentalmente o botão. A música termina então. E naquele momento, Tíbio e Perônio, entram no escritório de Victor.}

Tíbio e Perônio, falando ao mesmo tempo: Olá, Beakman, Nino e Dr. Vito... Desculpe, queríamos dizer Victor.

Perônio: Sim, Nino contou-nos sobre a sua forma criativa de fazer pizza, comprando-o de um restaurante.

Tíbio: Sim, devemos fazer isso mais a nós mesmos.

Perônio: É verdade, mas não estamos aqui para pensar sobre nós mesmos, estamos aqui para ajudar as pessoas menos afortunadas do que nós mesmos. Você se esqueceu irmão que este evento é para caridade.

Tíbio: Verdadeiro irmão, tão verdadeiro. Devemos dizer a eles por que estamos tão atrasados?

Perônio: Foi uma situação simples. Quando construímos nosso veículo elétrico {EV}. Tínhamos esquecido de instalar uma maneira de rebocar coisas atrás de nós. E nós tínhamos que fabricar um adaptador especial. Mas nosso tanque de gás de solda estava vazio. Então tivemos que improvisar. Em vez disso, usamos um ferro de solda, e anexado um gancho para a parte traseira de nosso EV super rápido.

Tíbio olhando para o relógio: É muito gratificante que cheguemos a tempo. Nós rebocamos a parte especial de equipamento toda a maneira aqui, que você pediu.

Beakman: Obrigado, vamos dar ao público uma demonstração real que vai realmente explodi-los. Uau, eu sempre gostei de seus relógios de painel duplo. Você sabia, eu modelado a estação oficial do meu Beakman, depois deles. Mas em vez de dois painéis eu tinha três. Um higrômetro, um termômetro e um despertador.

Perônio: Acho que estamos prontos. Iremos, e montaremos estas rampas em frente ao castelo.

Beakman: Isso é ótimo, eu vou com Nino, e apresentar nossas demonstrações.

{De volta à entrada, Tíbio e Perónio vão para fora, enquanto esquivam as faixas de borracha voadoras. As crianças ainda estão fazendo castelo de cartas, guerra de destruição. Quanto mais hits na torre com elásticos, mais pontos.}

José, ao fazer armas, e sons de mísseis: Vamos Baba, continuar a luta, estamos ganhando. Suas defesas são para baixo, tempo para destruir as últimas camadas, e nós meninas teremos venceu a batalha.

Beakman: O que é isso? Você declarou a guerra nestas construções pacíficas agradáveis?

Maca: Podemos estar perdendo, mas aqui vem um terremoto. {Ele começa a sacudir a plataforma, e os restantes edifícios começam a cair no chão.}

Sancho-Esteban: Podíamos ter vencido, mas para cada ponto que marcamos, José parecia marcar 6 pontos.

Jose: Isso é porque eu tenho um olhar afiado, e eu sou um atirador afiado. (Ela pisca para ele, aponta o dedo para as cartas, como se fosse uma arma, e outra carta cai no chão.) Bom chefe, estamos aqui. Você pode continuar com a demonstração. Onde está esse Lester preguiçoso? Ele precisa ajudar a limpar o chão. Honestamente, quase não funciona. Se seu pai estivesse aqui, eu contaria a ele sobre seu filho preguiçoso.

Beakman: Isso não é legal, todos nós sabemos sobre a infância de Lester, e as dificuldades que ele tinha crescer como um menino em um terno de rato. Mas por causa de sua condição médica, essa é a única resposta. Além de você saber que Lester leva após seu herói, aquele grande e velho Rat Fink, que sempre fugiu com qualquer mau comportamento.

José tira os óculos: Sim, acho que não devemos ser muito duros com ele. Ele está lá quando precisamos dele. Mesmo que ele normalmente esteja dormindo.

Baba: Mas, senhor Beakman, por que Lester usa esse terno?

Beakman caminha até ela, se inclina e fala em voz baixa: Porque tudo começou quando Lester tinha cerca de 7 anos de idade, e ele foi diagnosticado com uma doença rara, Osteogenesis Imperfecta. Ele tinha ossos frágeis, e ele precisava de preenchimento, então seu pai comprou-lhe seu primeiro terno do corpo. Ele teve que comer muito cálcio, que é encontrado em coisas como queijo e leite. Então ele pediu para ter seu terno em forma de forma de um rato, e ele descobriu que as pessoas sempre oferecem-lhe queijo. Ele foi capaz de se juntar traje vestindo grupos de graça, e ele conseguiu executar na maioria das peças de teatro da escola. No entanto sua educação foi infelizmente dispensada. Eu o encontro quando Patsy decidiu parar de trabalhar para mim. Porque Patsy achava que o trabalho era muito perigoso. Depois de contratar Lester, minha irmã Jax, se apaixonou por ele, e eles finalmente se casaram. Imagine tê-lo como um parente. Eles têm filhos e, ocasionalmente, eu vi uma foto de sua filha vestida como um rato. Então você vê que não é apenas um terno humorístico para fazer as crianças rirem. É um dispositivo de segurança para ajudar a protegê-lo de solavancos e ossos quebrados.

{Jose aponta para o canto, e a parte de trás de Lester pode ser vista. Ele está enrolado entre duas cadeiras, e dormindo contra a parede.}

Jose: Alguém tem que limpar esta bagunça, e eu tenho que ir, e trazer suprimentos de demonstração.

(Ambos olham para Nino.)

Nino: Mas eu sou o anfitrião, eu preciso introduzir o próximo segmento.

Beakman: Não se preocupe vou apresentar nossa demonstração. Você pode usar esta vassoura empurrar para limpar as cartas.

Nino: Nunca falha, se há trabalho a ser feito, eu fico preso com fazê-lo.

Penélope: Sorria Nino? Você está na televisão.

{Nino franziu a testa, e usa a vassoura para afastar as cartas. Enquanto Jose empurra a plataforma.}

Beakman: Olá todos vocês Beakmaniacos, e Beakateers que estão lá fora. Esperamos que você estejam pronto para ser varrido fora de seus pés.

{Beakman olha para Nino e sorri. Nino franziu a testa e continua varrendo.}

Beakman: Uma das perguntas que mais me perguntam é: "Por que temos flatulência?" Mas é claro que já respondi, e não quero que pense que estou cheio de gás quente e fedorento. Então eu não vou responder a essa pergunta por uma segunda vez. Em vez disso eu pensei que eu faria afastado o mau cheiro desse tópico respondendo a esta pergunta.

Jose: Querido Beakman, como funcionam os fãs sem lâmina? A carta é assinada por Sancho-Esteban, Baba e Maca.

{A vista desvanece-se a preto, então se desvanece dentro ao branco, e uma vista do pólo sul, e dois pingüins que prestam atenção à televisão.}

Don {Dan}: Uau, eu não sabia que Beakman estava neste show também, isso realmente vai ser bom. Espero que eles tenham os cientistas gêmeos no show também.

Herb {Léo}: Triplos cientistas, e triplicar a emoção. Espero que seja uma boa demonstração. Eu não quero vê-los explodir.

Don {Dan}: Bem, é hora de ser surpreendido, por novas fronteiras na ciência.

Herb {Léo}: Segure seu chapéu, estamos em um turbilhão de ciência.

Don {Dan}: Eu não tenho um chapéu, mas eu tenho penas. Vou me segurar para me aquecer. E podemos voltar a assistir Castelo e Beakman.

{A cena então muda para Beakman, e Jose.}

Beakman: É verdade que esses fãs não têm lâminas? Como você pode ver pelo ventilador que meu assistente encantador está prendendo. Há um pequeno pólo grosso, e um anel gigante no topo. De onde vem o ar e como ele sopro?

Jose: Se este fã foi miniaturizado eu poderia usá-lo como um anel. Mas agora é grande o suficiente para que eu possa colocar minha cabeça através dele. Vê isto. {Ela coloca o anel sobre sua cabeça. Em seguida, coloca-o sobre uma mesa.}

Beakman: Na verdade, o suporte inferior, geralmente é grande o suficiente para colocar as duas mãos ao redor, e tê-los tocar as pontas dos dedos. Isso é necessário você vê, porque a base tem que ser grande o suficiente para deixar entrar ar. Zoom aqui e vou mostrar o que quero dizer.

{A câmera aproxima-se, mostrando a grade de plástico que está ao longo dos dois lados da base do ventilador.}

Beakman: Estes buracos aqui embaixo, permitem que o ar seja empurrado para dentro. Lembre-se de que nada é uma merda. Um pouco como o meu show... As coisas só podem ser pressionadas pela pressão do ar. Agora, se você me entregar uma chave de fenda, veremos o que faz com que esse objeto funcione.

{Jose entrega Beakman, a ferramenta, e ele abre o fundo do ventilador, e ele também remove o anel superior.}

Beakman: Você vê, aqui em baixo é um motor elétrico, e em cima do motor é um pequeno cilindro com ranhuras nele.

{Há então a animação do motor que começa eo cilindro que gira.}

Beakman: Você vê estes são o que acelera o ar. E quando temos ar em movimento rápido, cria baixa pressão de ar aqui. E ar novo é empurrado para a parte inferior do cilindro, e através da grade de plástico. Este pequeno cilindro age de forma semelhante às pás de um ventilador. Falando de fãs. Olá a todos os "Fãs Beakman" lá fora.

{Câmara volta-se para três pessoas em pé no lado da sala. Eles acenar e dizer "Olá".}

Jose: Quem são eles?

Beakman: Bem, eles são a razão pela qual fomos convidados para o Brasil, desta vez. Eles são os "Beakman Fans".

Mau: E nós?

{A câmera então se vira para Mau, e Godofredo.}

Godofredo: Sim, estamos na televisão. Oi mãe.

Beakman: Sim, não devemos esquecer os nossos amigos Castelo também. Olá a todos vocês "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas" que estão lá fora.

{Nino olha em volta, em seguida, interrogativamente aponta para si mesmo. Pedro, Biba, e Zeca, mover as cabeças juntas, e sorrir e acenar para a câmera. Atrás deles estão suas esposas e marido, e sentado no chão na frente deles, são seus filhos. Dr. Victor mantém as bordas de seu colarinho, e sorri, enquanto Morgana sorri e acena para a câmera.}

Celeste, de dentro da árvore: Mas como é que o ventilador pode soprar ar quando ele está sendo empurrado para dentro?

Beakman: Boa pergunta Celeste, e que eu possa dizer que foi agradável de você para deslizar essa pergunta em nossa direção. Fato rápido: Você sabia que existem outros répteis sem pernas? Um dos maiores família dessas criaturas é o Anguidae, ou lagartos sem pernas. Mas volta para a pergunta.O ar é empurrado por cima do cilindro no tubo, e para fora do anel. O anel é especialmente concebido de forma que o ar flui em torno de, e para fora da parte da frente do anel. Este ar em movimento rápido, também cria uma zona de baixa pressão em forma de donut. O ar ao redor empurra seu caminho através da rosquinha, e junta-se o ar que está sendo empurrado para fora pelo cilindro. Em vez de cortar-se o ar, e empurrando-o como uma ventoinha de lâminas, o ar flui suavemente para fora do anel, e é reforçada, e estabilizado pela pressão de ar interna. Fazendo para um fluxo de ar mais controlada e uniforme correspondente.

{Beakman coloca o ventilador de volta juntos, e depois volta sua interruptor de energia.}

Beakman leva um balão do bolso: Aqui Jose, você terá este enchido do nosso bolsa de ar quente? Ou, em outras palavras, tem Lester preencher esse balão.

Josie: Ele sempre está cheio de ar quente. Eu só queria que pudéssemos aprisionar o mau cheiro de ar que vem de sua outra ponta.

{Não é ouvido roncos dormir pesados. Jose retorna alguns segundos depois com um balão cheio.}

José: Eu não tenho sequer para acordá-lo, ele poderia derrubar um pólo de bandeira com o seu ronco. Ele ainda acha que ele está de férias.

Beakman: Obrigado. Agora que o ventilador está ligado, podemos colocar o balão perto da parte de trás do ventilador, e ver como a atmosfera de toda a nossa volta, empurra o balão através da baixa pressão da brisa do ventilador em movimento rápido. Observe como suavemente os flutuadores de balão, não chicote em torno de forma dramática como se tivéssemos um fãs padrão.

Beakman Fans {Fãs Beakman} do lado: Ei, nós ouvi isso!

Beakman: Todas as piadas de lado, eu também queria aproveitar este momento para lembrar o homem que me ensinou tudo que eu sei. Meu pai Jok, ou como gosto de chamá-lo Papa Place. Infelizmente, ele faleceu há pouco tempo.

{Todos na sala olha para o chão, e Dr. Victor tira o chapéu, e coloca-lo sobre o seu coração.}

Beakman: Mas pouco antes de ele partiu para terras desconhecidas. Ele me deixou, e minha irmã gêmea Jax, um novo irmão Jok Jr. Vamos perder Jok imensamente, e esperamos que qualquer coisa que ele nos ajudou a aprender, terá sido passada para você. Gostaria de pedir um minuto de silêncio em sua memória.

{É então em silêncio por alguns segundos, até um som de carga é ouvido. E Lester é visto rolar em seu sono, e riscos sua parte inferior.}

Beakman: Bem nessa nota... Haha, nota, nota musical... Compreender a piada? Não importa, se movendo para a frente. Eu gostaria de apresentar nossa próxima demonstração científica, com a ajuda dos meus bons amigos Tíbio e Perônio.

Dr. Victor: Eu sou um cientista e inventor também. Recentemente, inventou essa coisa. Ele tem todos os confortos de um apartamento de três quartos, na área de um objeto que pode ser realizada na mão de uma pessoa. Eu criei porque eu poderia encontrar um gênio, que estava à procura de uma casa. Mas eu acho que não há muitos gênios à procura de casas, eles já tem o seu próprio lâmpadas, que vivem no interior.

Penélope: Bem, isso é muito interessante, agora vai fazer o favor de ficar fora do caminho, para que possamos registrar a chegada do dispositivo de demonstração.

{Dr. Victor caminha para o outro lado da sala, coloca sua invenção na prateleira, e antes que ele sai da sala, ele diz...}

Dr. Victor: Eu não sou ouvido, mesmo em meu próprio castelo. Logo os pais de Nino terá seu próprio castelo, e eu vou ser deixado em paz.

{A partir da entrada do castelo Tíbio e Perônio estão ambos puxando cordas. Um grande dispositivo está sendo puxado por trás deles, em pequenas rodas.}

Perônio: Este é o nosso maior invenção ainda.

Tíbio: Sim, nós decidimos ver se poderíamos criar um motor de jato elétrico, semelhante ao que Elon Musk, está sempre falando. Basicamente, é um ventilador gigante, que comprime ar, e então pode acendê-lo para produzir ainda mais propulsão. Sem combustível necessário.

Beakman: O que meus amigos estão trazendo para dentro do prédio, foi especialmente modificado para esta demonstração única. Em essência, é um túnel de vento vertical. Mas muitas vezes menor do que qualquer coisa que já foi visto antes. Você vai se surpreender, você vai se deliciar, você vai querer dizer-lhe as crianças sobre o que seu indo ver aqui hoje. É realmente vai surpreendê-lo.

Perônio: É ainda apenas um protótipo.

Tíbio: Ele ainda precisa de várias modificações, antes que pudesse ser utilizado pelo público em geral.

Perônio: Estranhamente que normalmente é quando nossos experimentos dar errado, e algo imprevisto acontece.

Tíbio e Perônio juntos dizer: Mas o que poderia acontecer? Grosseiro nada de perigoso.

Beakman: Vamos lá rapazes sua quase aqui, apenas a cerca de 15 metros mais para ir. Gostaria de ajudar a puxar-lo com você, mas eu recebo 'corda queimar "com muita facilidade.

Liza, em seguida, fala com Phoebe: Beakman é, por vezes, tão preguiçoso como Lester.

Phoebe: Às vezes Beakman é ainda mais preguiçoso.

Liza: Eu já lhe disse que uma vez eu consegui um emprego na Annie Musical, mas que os meus pais não me deixaram viajar com o grupo de teatro?

Phoebe: Isso uma triste notícia. É divertido o turismo com um grande grupo, mas também cansativo. E você sempre tem que se preocupar se você vai ser substituído.

Jose: Eu fui substituída no Mundo de Beakman duas vezes. Mas eu ainda estou aqui, é como fazer amigos para a vida. Às vezes, você trabalha com esses amigos, e outras vezes você só vê-los na tela, ou na estréia de seus novos shows. Isso não significa que você parar de cuidar deles.

Penélope: É sempre maravilhoso ver as mulheres que trabalham nos domínios científicos. Eu queria perguntar o que é o perfume que você meninas compartilhar.

Jose: É uma mistura especial da nossa própria receita, é chamado de "Senta Eliza Ubach". Nosso amigo que está lá Julie Christensen, tem seu próprio perfume também, ele é chamado de "Stone Cupid". Sabe aquelas pequenas estátuas pequenas no parque, que os amantes desejar em cima. Desejando que sua amante vai ser atingido por uma seta amor, e amá-los para sempre.

Beakman: Enquanto nós estamos esperando, talvez eu devesse cantar uma canção, ou algo assim. Eu sei que esta grande canção, chamada "Puttin 'on the Rat Suit Ritts". {A paródia do título da canção "Puttin 'on the Ritz".}

Jose: Oh não, Beakman está tentando cantar de novo!

Liza: Rápido Mau, solte o riso fatal.

Mau: Sim, sobre o tempo, alguém reconhece o meu talento.

{Mau, em seguida, solta uma carga som semelhante a uma guitarra elétrica passando por um compactador de lixo. Com o som ficando loader a cada poucos segundos.}

Beakman: Uau, o que é um grande som, é surpreendente que um som tão alto poderia sair de uma pequena criatura. Meu amigo Morgan McCracken recentemente começou a recolher gravações de risadas diferente. Eu poderia gravar isso para ele?

Mau: Claro, eu estou lisonjeado que alguém goza meu talento. Mas eu tenho que ter cuidado, é possível para que possa ser fatal, afinal.

{Beakman corre para a mesa, pega um gravador e corre de volta, e depois de olhar para baixo na boca de Mau, pede-lhe para reproduzir o som novamente. Toda a gente mantém suas orelhas na dor enquanto Beakman sorri.}

Beakman: Maravilhoso, simplesmente maravilhoso. Morgan vai adorar esta gravação. Ele ficou interessado em risos, depois de seu cabelo levantando aventuras de alguns meses atrás. Tudo começou depois que ele assistiu o filme Amelie, e aprenderam sobre os diferentes estilos de riso. Ele gostava das cenas em que o personagem Nino, começou a gravar o riso das pessoas.

Nino: Há um filme sobre mim? Eu sou valente e forte, e posso ganhar a afeição da garota no final do filme?

Beakman: O filme é sobre uma menina francês chamado Amelie. Ela se apaixona por um cara chamado Nino, mas ela é muito tímida para dizer a ele. Não é suposto ser um musical que eu estou ansioso para ver quando eu voltar para os EUA.

Nino: Talvez um dia uma mulher chamada Amelie vai se apaixonar por mim, e nós vamos ter o nosso próprio castelo. Talvez eu deva começar a gravar as vozes das pessoas também.

Beakman: Essa é uma boa idéia, Liza tem milhares de gravação, de várias pessoas. Tenho certeza que ela poderia ensinar-lhe a melhor maneira de gravar vozes.

{Tíbio e Perônio em seguida, concluir puxando sua máquina, e com um baque alto, a máquina pára.}

Jose: Ahh, aqui está, a miniatura de protótipo, túnel de vento vertical que Tíbio e Perônio construído.

Beakman: Não parece muito pequeno, agora que eu estou de pé ao lado dele.

Liza: Sim, e você é muito corajoso para subir dentro dela... Uma vez que atribuem as barreiras de parede claras, para nos proteger do vento.

Phoebe: Eu vou pegar o seu capacete, óculos e terno do corpo.

Beakman nervosamente diz: Bem, agora que penso nisso, talvez fosse mais educativa se eu ficasse fora e explicou como ele funciona, enquanto outra pessoa entrou.

Jose: Bobagem, o cientista sênior aqui, e o dever de apresentar a demonstração caem sobre seus ombros.

Beakman: Sim, isso é o que eu tenho medo de, queda. É em momentos como este que eu desejo que eu contratei um dublê, em vez de um cara de terno rato.

Liza: Bem, agora, ir rapidamente e entrar em seu equipamento de segurança, enquanto Tíbio e Perônio, concluir a configuração da demonstração.

Beakman: É em momentos como este que eu desejo que eles nunca tivessem inventado grandes ventiladores.

{Como eles funcionam, Tíbio e Perônio começar a contar a história do ventilador, e a inspiração para sua nova invenção.}

Perônio: Enquanto Beakman se prepara para a demonstração, vamos dizer-lhe uma história fascinante.

Tíbio: Se você quer saber sobre os fãs, você terá que ir caminho de volta no tempo, quando as pessoas gostavam de manter a calma, ou queria para adicionar ar para coisas como um fogo, para dar mais ar para queimar.

Perônio: letras grandes folhas de palmeiras poderia funcionar, mas depois as coisas como foles foram inventadas.

Tíbio: Poderá estar mais familiarizado com eles, como partes de Acordeões, ou Bagpipes. {Em seguida, ele finge que ele está jogando nos dois instrumentos, um após o outro.}

Perônio: Mas como mais ar era necessário, girando fãs de lâmina entrou em popularidade, e poderia ser operado, girando uma manivela. Estes podem ser utilizados nos cinemas para produzir efeitos do vento, ou para arrefecer um edifício.

Tíbio: Mas uma vez que as máquinas e eletricidade, foram ativados, eles poderiam ser usados para muito mais diferentes tarefas.

Perônio: Eles esfriar suas casas, e ainda são populares nos cinemas, e agora filmes. Mas uma nova adição a estas invenções foi o túnel de vento semelhante ao que temos aqui.

Beakman atrás de uma cortina onde ele está vestindo: Fato rápido, você sabia que os irmãos Wright usaram um túnel de vento para testar seus projetos, para o avião, que fez o primeiro vôo motorizado?

Tíbio: Mas a versão que temos aqui, se baseia mais no estilo de filmes, fã de efeitos especiais. Que movimenta uma grande quantidade de ar, para empurrar as coisas ao redor.

Perônio: Se você tomou o fã, e apontou-a para cima, e o poder foi suficiente, uma pessoa poderia ficar suspenso no ar. Isso é chamado de um túnel de vento vertical. A nossa invenção é semelhante, mas usa um motor elétrico recém-concebido, e uma barreira de plástico para manter as pessoas de sendo soprado para o lado. Se for bem sucedido este irá substituir máquinas maiores, que são 5 vezes esse tamanho.

Tíbio: O que Beakman está prestes a fazer é chamado de "túnel de vôo ', no ar que está a ser empurrada para cima. Ele agora está colocando em seu capacete, óculos de proteção, e wingsuit.

Perônio: Isto é semelhante ao pára-quedismo, mas sem o risco de bater no chão por causa de um mau funcionamento do pára-quedas, aterrissando com força, e quebrar um tornozelo ou no pulso. Mas ainda há risco de acidente, mesmo aqui.

{Visão muda de câmera para Don e Herb (Dan e Léo), no Pólo Sul.}

Don {Dan}: Será Beakman entra nesse vórtice de condenação.

Herb {Léo}: Será este o fim do nosso amigo Beakman.

Don {Dan}: Eu estou esperando em alfinetes e agulhas.

Herb {Léo}: Na verdade esses são sincelo.

Don {Dan}: Ai, isso é uma observação realmente apontou.

Herb {Léo}: Vamos ficar com a televisão, e ver o que vai acontecer.

{A câmera então retorna ao castelo.}

Beakman: Bem, aqui estou eu, um Beakman-morcego. {Em seguida, ele abre os braços, mostrando a teia que vai de seus braços para baixo para os lados. Seu capacete tem cabelos colados ao topo exterior.}

Liza: Oh grande... Agora temos um morcego e um rato.

Phoebe segurando a escada: Tenha cuidado chefe, e lembre-se para pousar em suas costas, na rede quando o fez voar.

Perônio: Apenas para ser seguro, nós pedimos Morgana para abrir as janelas do castelo por causa da pressão de ar que vai ser empurrado para fora por esta máquina.

Tíbio: Nós também sugerimos que você fique perto do fundo da sala... Apenas para a segurança.

Beakman na base da escada: Lembre-se algo de ruim acontece, por favor, certifique-se de que o meu cabelo fica penteado antes que eu me colocar em uma ambulância. Se houver um acidente, os meios de comunicação e repórteres de notícias estarão esperando para obter fotografias, e eu não quero ter o cabelo fundido vento. Então diga a Beakman Jr. que seu pai, fez isto para a ciência.

{Em seguida, ele subiu a escada e abriu a porta no topo. Ele então teve que saltar para baixo em uma rede acima do ventilador. Beakman, em seguida, colocadas viradas para baixo na net.}

Beakman, com um microfone de voz: Ok, vamos fazer esta demonstração.

{O ventilador de jacto foi então ligado. Todos na sala foi então empurrado para trás contra a parede com a mudança na pressão do ar. Adelaide é empurrado fora do poleiro, e começa batendo as asas contra a parede, tentando voltar ao poleiro. O ar foi empurrada para fora do topo do túnel, e Beakman lentamente começou a subir.}

Beakman, mal podia ser ouvido sobre o ruído: Uau, isso é ótimo, estou voando como um pássaro, ou, pelo menos, flutuando como uma asa delta, em uma corrente de ar. Ela se sente como enfiar a cabeça para fora da janela de um carro, enquanto viajava a 100km por hora. Felizmente eu estou vestindo meu capacete e óculos de proteção, ou este poderia ser muito doloroso.

{Maca, em seguida, empurra o seu caminho através do vento para obter um olhar mais atento. Mas, como ele se aproxima a brisa muda de direção, e ele é empurrado para as entradas de ar na parte inferior do túnel. Ele tenta empurrar-se longe da grade de metal.}

{A máquina, em seguida, começa a tremer, e depois pára de funcionar. Beakman cai para a rede, de cara.}

{Zeca, e Nina sua esposa, em seguida, correr em direção a seu filho.}

Zeca: Você está bem?

Maca: Uau, que foi divertido, foi como ser pego em uma tempestade de vento gigante. O vento era tão forte que eu não podia me mover. Como se um gigante estava me segurando na parede.

Perônio: Isso era a pressão de ar, e foi empurrando-o para a área de baixa pressão.

Tíbio: Estamos felizes em ver que você não está ferido.

Perônio: Agora vamos ver se podemos descobrir por que ele parou de funcionar. Vou abrir a porta de serviço aqui, e você Tíbio, abra o outro lado. Podemos, então, transformar o jato para ver se há alguma coisa quebrada.

{Beakman, em seguida, sobe para fora do túnel, e tira o equipamento de segurança, em seguida, fica perto da mesa olhando para a invenção de Dr. Victor. Ele então percebe um pequeno botão na parte superior.}

Phoebe: Beakman, você deveria ter tentado pousar em suas costas.

Beakman: Eu estou bem, que era uma coisa interessante para experimentar. Com um pouco mais de prática que eu poderia ficar realmente bom em que o vôo flutuante.

Perônio: Venha aqui Tíbio, descobri o problema. Um fio se soltou. Eu acho que vai funcionar agora.

{Em seguida, ele se reconecta o fio, apenas naquele momento, Beakman empurra o botão no legado.}

{Houve então um flash de luz brilhante e grande sopro de vento, e Perônio desligou o fio novamente. Todos então olham espantado.}

Perônio: Qual é o problema? O que aconteceu, por que todos vocês têm essa expressão preocupada.

{Maca, em seguida, aponta para onde Beakman tinha sido permanente.}

Maca: Ele se foi, ele explodido? Será que ele se vaporizado por algo de sua invenção?

Baba: Mamãe, estou com medo.

Perônio: Não poderia ter sido qualquer coisa que fiz, só empurra o ar ao redor. O dispositivo que estava segurando parece ter sido o Dr. Victor.

Morgana: Rapidamente Nino, vá e obter o seu tio Vito... Victor.

{A câmera então muda para dentro do lustre. Lana e Lara estão sentados embaixo das cadeiras, e todos os outros itens estão espalhados.}

Lana: O que foi isso?

Lara: Talvez fosse um terremoto.

Lana: Fico feliz que sabia o que fazer, nós fizemos a coisa certa. Temos no chão, arrastou debaixo de uma cadeira ou mesa, e manteve-los porque qualquer coisa pode cair sobre nós.

Lara: Se tivéssemos cantos nesta sala, poderíamos ter trazido as cadeiras lá para ajudar a proteger-nos.

Lana: Eu lembro de ouvir conselhos de idade, que normalmente dito estar em uma porta, mas a maioria das portas atuais não são reforçadas, e pode entrar em colapso em alguém. Rastejando sob a mesa ou cadeira seria mais seguro.

Lara: Eu espero que todo mundo está bem. Temos um monte de limpeza para fazer.

{A câmera então retorna para o interior do castelo.}

Dr. Victor: Não se preocupe, estou certo de Beakman é apenas multa. Dentro deste pequeno dispositivo é um grande apartamento, ele poderia facilmente viver por vários anos. Como eu estava tentando dizer a Penélope, eu o criei para um gênio. O botão abre a entrada, e normalmente só um gênio poderia entrar em uma pequena abertura tal. Mas desde que o jato estava apontada para Beakman, enquanto Tíbio e Perônio foram trabalhar, Beakman foi empurrado para o legado apartamento em miniatura.

Perônio: Nós temos a culpa. Eu me sinto tão terrível que eu poderia chorar.

Tíbio: Eu também estou em falta. Se não fosse por nós, Beakman não estaria lá. O que podemos fazer para salvá-lo?

Dr. Victor: Ele não está em perigo, mas a pressão do ar que o empurrou dentro, ainda será forte. O que ele precisa é outra área artificialmente pressurizado para voltar.

Etevaldo: Eu acho que eu conheço o lugar perfeito. Eu tenho um amigo chamado "Capitão Desilusão" e vive em um apartamento em órbita da Terra. Ele gosta de resolver mistérios como estas.

EtCetera: Sim, se alguém puder ajudar, ele pode resolver o enigma.

Dr. Victor: Bem, então, esta resolvido. Nós vamos enviá-lo para o seu amigo. Será como um período de férias para Beakman, ele tem alguns dias só para ele, com todo o conforto de uma estância de férias no pacote pequeno.

Nino: Tio Vito, eu posso ir também? Eu quero ver o que é como, em um apartamento em órbita em torno da Terra.

Dr. Victor: Nino, eu lhe disse para não me chamar assim, e você é o anfitrião da festa, não podemos parar agora, ainda há mais dois artistas para introduzir. Agora vá e introduzir um deles.

Nino: Eu nunca chegar a ter alguma diversão, sempre trabalho, trabalho, trabalho. Limpe isso, estudar isso.

Caipora: Poderíamos dançar, se você quer fazer algo emocionante e cheio de energia.

Nino: Eu nunca pareço chegar para se divertir mais. Apenas a imagem de todas as tarefas que tenho que fazer todos os dias. Imagine-se, tendo a minha vida.

Jeffrey Pescetto: Acho que tenho apenas a música para você Nino. É chamado de "In My Shoes". É do meu álbum de mesmo nome. Eu escrevi-o com um amigo chamado L. Shaker. É sobre o que você está sentindo.

Jeffrey Pescetto cantando: Não me diga como viver minha vida, ou quando estou errado ou certo... Até que você andar em meus sapatos.

Tap: Doce, você pode o escavar, uma canção sobre nós, e o caminho que tenho viajado por diante.

Flap: Sim, é sobre o tempo nós calçado conseguir respeito. A única outra canção sapato que a maioria das pessoas se lembra é "Blue Suede Shoes".

Jeffrey Pescetto cantando: Eu sei que você ainda tem muito a dizer, mas você não vai falar comigo dessa maneira, até que...

{A visão da câmera muda para Pólo Sul.}

Don {Dan}: Herb {Léo}, você iria tentar andar nos meus sapatos, e tentar entender meu ponto de vista, se tivéssemos um argumento?

Herb {Léo}: Mas você não tem nenhum sapato.

Don {Dan}: Mas se eu fizesse, seria você usá-los?

Herb {Léo}: Meus pés estão descalços, e eu usar nada em meus pés, para aquecê-los.

{A visão da câmera, em seguida, retorna para o castelo.}

Nino: Obrigado, isso era uma grande canção, ele realmente me animou. Jeff também cantou algumas das melhores músicas de desenhos animados de todos os tempos. DuckTales, Darkwing Duck, e Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. Ele escreveu e gravou canções com muitas pessoas famosas. Eu queria ser talentoso.

{Só então os pais de Nino voltar, junto com seu amigo da Índia.}

Antonino: Filho, estou contente de ver que tantas pessoas chegaram para a nossa celebração. Nosso amigo Raja Timbum foi nos ajudar a encontrar um local para o nosso próprio castelo. Ela está sendo construída agora, apenas do outro lado da cidade.

Cleopino: Obrigado a todos por terem vindo. Esperamos que tenham gostado desta celebração "Castelo, Rá-Tim-Bum Dia". Ele está sempre animado para estar nos visitar aqui no Brasil. Ele foi ajudar escolas e instituições de caridade por muitos anos, e ele era a pessoa que nos ajudou a trazer todos esses artistas para o Brasil para este evento de caridade.

Antonino: Após o próximo desempenho que gostaria que todos se juntar a nós em uma caminhada para a nossa nova casa. Pode ser visto a partir daqui. Uma vez que é um castelo mágico semelhante a esta. Leva apenas uma hora, ou mais para ser completamente construído.

Nino: A minha nova casa? Tudo está acontecendo tão rápido. Há apenas uma semana meus pais voltaram, e agora eu vou ter um novo lar. Eu sinto que este é um momento importante na minha vida. Eu só desejo que meu amigo Beakman, poderia estar aqui agora para compartilhá-lo comigo.

José: Não se preocupe, eu sei que ele vai estar desfrutando de suas férias naquele pequeno apartamento. Ele já é, provavelmente, batendo nas paredes tentando descobrir o que eles são feitos. E recolha de amostras de qualquer pano ou outros materiais lá. Ele irá mantê-lo feliz por semanas.

Phoebe: Bem Jose, você foi a primeira de nós a ser assistentes de laboratório.

Liza: Agora você começa a dar a última música musical da noite. Que música você já decidiu cantar?

José: Eu acho que eu vou cantar uma música de um dos meus primeiros papéis no cinema. Espero que as irmãs Perri vão me ajudar a cantá-la. É chamado "Ain't No Mountain High Enough", e foi originalmente escrito por Nickolas Ashford e Valerie Simpson. É uma canção sobre amizade e amor.

Jose, e Perri grupo cantando: "Se você está sempre em apuros, eu vou estar lá em dobro".

Cleopino: Esperemos agora que temos uma nova casa que pode cuidar de Nino, e ajudá-lo com qualquer problema que ele tem.

Antonino: Sim, e se ele faz com que qualquer mal, vamos também estar lá para corrigir as coisas.

{Nino olha em volta preocupado, para ver se ele tem quebrado qualquer coisa que possa ser visto por seus pais.}

Cleopino: Como essa promessa que fizemos para cuidar uns dos outros, precisamos estar aqui para o nosso filho.

Jose, e Perri cantando: "Daquele dia em diante, eu fiz uma promessa, eu vou estar lá quando você me quer."

{A canção termina então.}

Carolyn Perry McCollaum: Jose, você já ouviu falar se haverá qualquer filme "Sister Act 3"? Se assim nós ficaria feliz em se juntar com você no filme. Nós não trabalhamos juntos por um longo tempo. Você ainda ouvir de Donna Dell?

Antonino: Obrigado a todos por estarem aqui. Nós gostaria que todos se juntem a nós como nós vamos para a nossa nova casa.

Phoebe: O que vamos fazer, agora que Beakman vai ficar fora por algumas semanas?

Liza: Aproveite as férias, os nossos bilhetes de regresso a casa não são agendada para mais dois dias.

José: Sim, é hora de ir para a praia, e visitar as lojas. Temos mega compras para fazer.

{Lester é então visto correndo em frente à câmera.}

Phoebe: Parece que você disse que as duas palavras mágicas. Praia e férias. Nós provavelmente teremos que arrastá-lo pelo rabo, para chegar ao aeroporto em dois dias.

Phoebe: Primeiro nós deixamos cair este pequeno legado na estação de correios, e se certificar de Beakman é com segurança em sua jornada para o espaço exterior. Então, podemos fazer um tour do novo castelo, e depois disso, podemos ir para a praia.

Nino: Eu quero chamar a nossa nova casa de Castelo 2.

Antonino: Eu quero que ele seja chamado "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum", depois de o nosso amigo que nos ajudou a encontrar o local perfeito para construí-lo.

Cleopino: Por que não chamamos isso de "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum 2", porque é o segundo castelo para sediar o nosso amigo, e o segundo em que viveremos.

Nino: Olha os fogos de artifício começaram.

Todo mundo assistindo o fogo de artifício, e cantando junto: {Bum, Bum, Bum} "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum 2". {Bum, Bum, Bum} "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum 2".

{Nino e a família entram no pôr-do-sol, em direção à sua nova casa. Os créditos finais são rolados. No final diz; "A história de Beakman continuará no episódio Captain Disillusion 'BEAKMALLUSION: Free Energy Devices'.}

{A câmera então se move para baixo no castelo do Dr. Victor, e fora dos arbustos Dr. Abobrinha olha para a câmera, e sorri maliciosamente. Em seguida, ele esfrega as mãos juntas como se lavá-las com o dinheiro. Então riem.}

Dr. Abobrinha: Muha, ja, ja, ja. Isso castelo será meu.

{Em seguida, ele olha em volta cautelosamente, reduz suas costas, e calmamente olha para trás e para frente, como ele segue o grupo para o novo castelo. A tela, então fica preta.}

O fim.

  
O Mundo de Beakman/Castelo Ra Tim Bum: O Segunda Trilogia Completa De Ficcao De Entusiasta

Escrito por: Tyler "Teary Eyes" Anderson  
Traduzido para Português por: Otavio Almeida

Introdução à quarta história.  
{A versão em Englês e a versão em Português foram postadas originalmente em 14 de Março de 2018.}

É nessa época do ano, mais uma vez. Quando estamos aqui no "Beakman Fans", e "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas", as páginas do Facebook celebram o aniversário de um co-anfitrião. Celebramos seu aniversário com uma nova história de fã de ficção, que escrevi para ela. Desta vez, conhecemos os personagens do programa Beakman's World, pouco depois de Beakman ter deixado o lugar do capitão Disillusion. Que invenções malucas ele criou, e quem onde seus novos convidados são o estúdio. Qual dos nossos personagens favoritos de Castelo vai fazer a viagem e visitar o "Centro de Informação", você terá que ler a história para descobrir. Mais uma vez, duas culturas se unirão.

Se você quiser ler as postagens originais no Facebook das histórias, aqui estão os links para a versão em inglês, e a versão em português que Otavio traduziu.

Versão em Inglês.  
Beakman's World. Episode 92. Foreign Relations, Beakmania & Fluid Motions  
* https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/photos/a.511141949064128/924357947742524

Versão em Português.  
O Mundo de Beakman. Episódio 92. Relações Estrangeiras, Beakmania e Movimentos de Fluidos  
* https://www.facebook.com/CasteloRaTimBumEntusiastas/photos/a.1539576972950499/1998731960368329  
O Mundo de Beakman: Relações Estrangeiras, Beakmania & Movimentos de Fluidos   
{Episódio 92}  
Escrito por: Tyler "Teary Eyes" Anderson  
Traduzido para Português por: Otavio Almeida  


  
Esta é uma imagem de grampear e colar com o elenco dos programas de televisão "Beakman's World" e "Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum". A imagem e a história de ficção de fãs foram criadas por Tyler "Teary Eyes" Anderson, para comemorar o aniversário de um co-anfitrião de nossas páginas do Facebook "Beakman Fans" e "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas". Esta é a quarta história da série. Desta vez, os personagens Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum visitam Beakman em seu estúdio "Information Center". As histórias anteriores introduzem esses personagens, com exceção da Nana, que foi vista em um episódio anterior de Castelo chamado "Uma Babá Nada Boba" (The Babysitter's Not a Fool).

Você espero que não precise conhecer as histórias anteriores para aproveitar esta nova história. Mas se você quer começar no início, nossas histórias continuam as aventuras dos programas de televisão Beakman's World e Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum. As três primeiras histórias têm os personagens do Beakman's World visitando o Brasil. Essas histórias foram posteriormente combinadas em uma compilação de trilogia. Nesta coleção também adicionei minhas várias imagens, que incorporaram personagens de ambos os shows na mesma imagem, bem como uma imagem exclusiva criada apenas para a coleção.

Versão em Inglês.  
Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum/Beakman's World, The Complete Fan Fiction Trilogy   
* https://archive.org/details/CasteloRa-Tim-BumBeakmansWorldTheCompleteFanFictionTrilogy

Versão em Português.  
Castelo Ra - Tim - Bum, O Mundo de Beakman, A Trilogia Completa da Ficcao de Entusiasta  
* https://archive.org/details/CasteloRa-tim-bumOMundoDeBeakmanATrilogiaCompletaDaFiccaoDe

#BeakmansWorld #OMundoDeBeakman #CasteloRaTimBum FanFiction #Story4 #Castelo20Anos #RaTimBumOCastelo #Beakman #ArtBurn #PaulZaloom #Lester #MarkRitts #Josie #AlannaUbach #Liza #ElizaJaneSchneider #Phoebe #SentaMosesMikan #DonAndHerb #BertBerdis #AlanBarzman #Nino #CassioScapin #Pedro #LucianoAmaral #Zeca #FreddyAllan #Biba #CinthyaRachel #ZecaNinoPedroEBiba #SergioMamberti #Telekid #MarceloTas #Nana #ElianaFonseca #GlubGlub #Godofredo #AlvaroPetersenJr #Mau #ClaudioChakmati #ForeignRelations #RelacoõesEstrangeiras #Beakmania #FluidMotions #MovimentosDeFluidos #MagneticSouthPole #PoloSulMagnetico #Antarctica #OuterSpace #EspacoExterior #RollerBlades #PatinsEmLinha #SandBox #CaixaDeAreia #HotTub #BanheiraDeHidromassagem #MarkRober #YouTube #WaterPuppetry #TeatroAquaticoDeFantoches #WaterAnimation #AnimacaoDeAgua #JulieChristensen #DivineHorsemen #CaptainDisillusion #RunDMC #Aerosmith #WalkThisWay #YouCantDoThatOnTelevision #YCDTOTV #ILoveLucy #StarTrekTheNextGeneration #JornadaNasEstrelasANovaGeracao

[Aparecimento gradual do preto, localização: Pólo Sul.]

{Um lobo uiva.}

Herb: Ei, Don, eu estava pensando...

Don: Tenha cuidado ao fazer isso, você não tem muita prática.

Herb: Ha, ha muito engraçado. Eu estava pensando sobre esse poste aqui. Diz "Pólo Sul", mas é o pólo magnético sul?

Don: Bem, há uma maneira de verificar, aproxime-se dele e veja se o controle remoto adere-se ao poste.

Herb: Gosh, isso é inteligente, eu gostaria de ter pensado nisso. Vou me aproximar e verificar.

Don: A velhice deve estar te pegando, vejo que você está mancando um pouco quando anda.

Herb: Nah, é só porque coltei o escabelo ontem à noite, quando a luz da noite se apagou. Fico feliz que finalmente tenha voltado a luz esta manhã após 6 meses de escuridão. Uau, olhe o controle remoto está aderindo ao poste, isso deve significar que esse poste é o pólo sul magnético.

Don: Ou isso, ou o ímã que colocamos na parte de trás do controle remoto, está aderindo ao metal do poste. {Don se inclina para frente e segura um livro.} Este livro diz que o pólo magnético se move o tempo todo, então não pode ser isso. Por que não perguntamos àquelas pessoas agradáveis que ficam naquela estação polar, se eles sabem que tipo de pólo é esse.

Herb: De onde veio essa estação?

Don: Sempre esteve aí, está apenas atrás dessa colina, e agora que a neve derreteu e já não é mais de noite, conseguimos ver. De onde você pensou que veio esse prato satélite, que nós conectamos a televisão?

Herb: Prato satélite? Eu pensei que era um prato de salada, eu estava jogando Anchovas nele, para adicionar o tempero.

Don: Isso explica por que o sinal da TV era tão ruim. Não interessa ir até lá agora, tá na hora do Beakman. Dê o controle remoto aqui, para que possamos assistir o Beakman.

Herb: Certo 'O Pinguim Amigo. {Flipper aparece e gira o controle remoto, que ainda está preso ao poste. Quando é apontado para a televisão, o flipper então pressiona o botão.}

{Vídeo de uma Explosão. Beakman aparece através da névoa.}

Beakman: Fato Rápido, nenhuma pessoa vive na Antártida, mas muitas pessoas podem visitá-la todos os anos. E outro Fato Rápido, ninguém vive no espaço sideral, mas várias pessoas passaram algum tempo, lá no escuro, desconhecido. O tempo mais longo que alguém já passou no espaço, foi um cosmonauta russo, que passou 437 dias no espaço sideral, antes de retornar à Terra.

{Créditos de abertura para o Mundo de Beakman}

{Aparecimento gradual: Josie puxando um saco de correio pelo chão.}

Josie: Esse rato está ficando mais preguiçoso a cada dia. Ele sabe que essas cartas pertencem à gaiola de cartas.

{Então, uma série alta de alarmes começa a tocar. Ela solta o saco onde está, e caminha até um extintor e tira-o de uma porta. Ela puxa a barra, puxa a maçaneta e depois abre a porta.}

Josie: Ei, vocês finalmente estão aqui, fico feliz que vocês chegaram com segurança. Espero que sua jornada do Brasil tenha sido agradável. Beakman está por aqui em algum lugar. Deixe-me chamá-lo ... Ei! Beakman, as crianças estão aqui! {Ela voz ecoa através do edifício, como se fosse dentro de uma caverna, os convidados se encolhem, por causa da intensidade da voz.}

{Os convidados são: 3 crianças, e respectivos pais, cada um vestido da mesma forma que a criança, e uma babá chamada Nana. Liza aparece do lado de dentro da porta, olhando para as crianças, com um ângulo de 45 graus.}

Liza: Oi pessoal, e meninas.. Que bom que vocês vieram, o Beakman está ocupado no momento, mas estamos satisfeitos com suas vindas. Olha, estão muito legais essas orelhas do rato "Lester" que você pôs em seu chapéu, Zeca. Estamos felizes por escolher esses acessórios para a ocasião, muito legal seu jaleco de laboratório verde, Biba. É bom ver você de novo também Pedro, você tem alguma coisa relacionada ao Beakman?

Maca: Esses são os nomes dos nossos pais. Eu sou Maca, isso é abreviação para McDonald, e Baba abreviação para Bárbara, e esse é Sancho-Esteban, ele é o filho de Pedro.

Sancho-Esteban: Prazer em vê-la novamente, Senhorita Liza. Eu também me vesti para a ocasião.

{Ele então ergue o chapéu, mostrando uma roupa de Beakman, uma peruca cabelo vertical para cima. Ele então levanta a peruca, com a outra mão, e se inclina para ela com as duas mãos esticadas. Phoebe então aparece na porta olhando pela porta, no lado oposto da porta de Liza, em outro ângulo de 45 graus.}

Phoebe: Ha! Isso é "um chapéu cheio de cabelos", "A Hat full of hairs", para não confundir com "um chapéu cheio de lebres", "A hat full of hares". Beakman adoraria. Meu cabelo não dá pra fazer isso, é encaracolado, faria apenas um poof e meu cabelo voaria pra todos os lados. {Ela então coloca as duas mãos na frente do rosto e mostra suas mãos inchando como cabelos, de cima da cabeça.}

Josie: Lebres, é outra palavra para os coelhos. Como no truque mágico de puxar um, ou muitos coelhos de um chapéu, que fica em cima de uma mesa. Normalmente teria um buraco escondido no chapéu e na mesa, então a pessoa tiraria os coelhos debaixo da mesa. Um truque bem amador, que você não encontrará por aqui. Uma vez que você entrar nessas portas você não verá mágica, apenas princípios científicos em ação e explicações científicas.

Nana: Eu concordo plenamente, sem truques de mágica, brincadeiras ou correria por aqui. Apenas disciplina científica rigorosa. Prazer, meu nome é Nana. Eu sou a nanny/babá das crianças.

Biba: Talvez não devêssemos tê-la trazido, também poderíamos cuidar das crianças, sem ela.

Zeca: Não, devemos ter a oportunidade de ver outras possibilidades, e além disso, ela não é tão terrível quanto você imagina ou pense, ela é uma doce senhora.

Pedro: Porque ela sempre gostou mais de você, você era o mais novo. Para o resto de nós, ela era diabólica, ela sempre arranjou coisas chatas para a gente fazer, ao invés de a gente poder se divertir!

Liza: Nana, é sua babá? Se bem me lembro, quando viajei pelo mundo aprendendo dialetos, a palavra em português para babá ou nanny era Babá. Como seu apelido, Babá.

{Baba então abaixa a cabeça, e gira os olhos, decepcionada ao perceber que seu nome era semelhante na ortografia ao trabalho da senhora que ela não gostava de estar por perto.}

Biba: Sim, algum dia ela pode crescer e ser uma grande baby sitter, e ajudar a ensinar muitas crianças, do mesmo modo que Beakman ensina ciência. Infelizmente o Nino e seu tio Victor não puderam vir junto conosco. Estavam ocupados reorganizando o antigo Castelo em sua exibição no Memorial da América Latina. O Dr. Victor conseguiu que todo o Castelo fosse temporariamente deslocado para que muitas outras pessoas pudessem explorar suas locações. Enquanto estavam decorando o novo Castelo, eles também estavam planejando vir aqui. Felizmente, eles chegarão em breve.

Beakman {fora da tela}: Não fiquem parados, deixem-os entrar.

{Há então um estrondo de metal alto, e som de metal raspando deslizante.}

Beakman, com uma voz amplamente amplificada, fora da tela: Aqui está ele, o mestre do perplexo, o solucionador dos últimos enigmas, desenfreado do inacreditável... O único, o Beaakkkmann...

{Ocorre então outro estrondo metálico alto. Seguido por outro som de metal raspando. À medida que o som continua, Beakman desliza à vista perto da parte superior da entrada. Ele está pendurado de cabeça para baixo. Ele está usando um capacete de bicicleta com o cabelo colado em sua parte superior, cotoveleiras grandes, e um cinto eletrônico com vários botões. Uma cena separada mostra uma visão de close-up de seus pés, ele está usando um par de patins em linha, com uma armação de metal que liga a bota, e as rodas. Através do centro de ambos os quadros é uma barra de metal que está segurando o Beakman.}

Biba: Ele chega e se apresenta desse jeito?

Liza: Sim, geralmente quando não estamos por perto para apresentá-lo, ou quando ele está fora em uma de suas excursões científicas. Ele não é muito bom nisso. Nós fazemos um trabalho melhor, no nosso departamento de rimas e metáforas.

Beakman: Essa não era a minha melhor entrada, mas queria estar aqui para cumprimentá-lo de forma memorável. Eu tinha planejado descer para baixo enquanto testava esses novos quadros de lâminas de rolos, pendurando-os do guindaste e me abaixando suavemente.  
Mas é por isso que temos todos esses dispositivos de proteção.

{Ele então acidentalmente bate em seu cinto, há vários sons sonoros e chiados. Começa então outra cena mostrando os patins acertando a barra de metal, enquanto Beakman levanta-se na direção oposta a da porta, ocasionando outro barulho alto e de coisas quebrando}.

Beakman, deitado no chão, com uma mão por de trás da cabeça, e uma perna falsa deitada debaixo dele: Ouch! Isso não deu muito certo, da jeito que eu tinha planejado. Phoebe você pode me ajudar a tirar esses patins dos meus pés? Josie pode mostrar as crianças a caixa de areia, por favor? Eu estarei lá assim que eu me endireitar. {Há então sons de ossos estalando, som rangente, enquanto ele move o braço e a perna falsa.}

Sancho-Esteban: O caixa de areia? É uma estação de software, com software experimental e um estúdio de criação? É um lugar onde podemos criar e testar nossas próprias criações digitais?

Liza: Não, é apenas uma caixa de areia, com areia nela e uma surpresa. Você vai ver.

Josie: Sim, meus valentes viajantes, sigam-me, andando desse jeito. {Ela então pega a sacola de cartas, e arrastando novamente pelo chão, desta vez curvando suas costas e arrastando uma perna atrás dela, no estilo de um corcunda.}

A voz de Liza então muda para uma voz aguda e cantora: Você a ouviu, é hora de "Caminhe Desse Jeito, e fale assim" (Walk this Way, and talk this way.) {Ela então imita Josie, e anda inclinada arrastando uma perna.}

Maca: Eu gosto da versão de rap dessa música, com Run DMC e Aerosmith.

{As crianças, seus pais e a babá, seguem Josie e Liza. Para uma banheira de hidromassagem cheia de areia. Há três bolas de futebol na areia, juntamente com algumas bolas de golfe, uma bola de boliche e algumas pás de plástico e baldes. Liza ajuda as crianças a subir na caixa de areia.}

Liza: Tenho certeza de que vocês vão se divertir aqui, enquanto esperam pelo Beakman.

Baba: Para não ser rude, mas somos mais velhos que três anos de idade, e não podemos fazer muito com areia seca. {Ela levanta um punhado de areia e cai através de seus dedos}. Se estivesse molhada, poderíamos pelo menos fazer uma escultura ou alguns castelos de areia.

Josie: Você chama isso de um "punhado de areia", mas Julie Christensen adoraria isso. Ela estava em uma banda chamada "Divine Horsemen", e o álbum também teve clip musical chamado "Handful of Sand". Lembro da sua participação no segundo episódio do Mundo de Beakman. A banda acabou se separando, e ela estava atuando com Rita Valente, como "The Step-Sisters". Ahhh os bons e velhos tempos...

Sancho-Esteban: Devo concordar com Baba, este montão de areia não serve pra muita coisa, a menos que quiséssemos enterrar algo ou molhá-la. {Ele então bate com o punho, mostrando o quanto ele se move, quando ele apenas pressiona a areia.}

Josie: Você quer algo meio parecido com a água? Eu acho que podemos ajudar com isso. Não podemos, Liza?

Liza: Sim, acho que você ficará bastante surpreso com o que acontecerá nesta areia. {Liza e Josie então se olham e sorriem maliciosamente.}

Maca: Espere um minuto! Você não vai jogar água na gente ou algo assim, enquanto estamos aqui, não é? Lembro-me de ouvir falar de um programa de televisão aqui nos EUA, onde eles derramavam água ou lama na crianças.

Beakman, mancando um pouco, caminha: Era um programa de televisão canadense chamado "Você não pode fazer isso na televisão" (You Can't Do That on Television). Isso nos deu uma razão para não dizer coisas como, "Eu não sei". Por medo de ser enlameado. {Ele então olha cuidadosamente para cima, para garantir que nenhuma lama caia sobre ele.} Em vez de dizer... Essas palavras. Devemos estar questionando, como podemos descobrir o que está acontecendo.

Nana: Sim, é assim que as crianças devem brincar, sem bagunça, sem brinquedos caros. Somente o essencial. Com a disciplina adequada e o autocontrole, as crianças podem ter toda a diversão que elas quiserem. Dentro de limitações, é claro. {Ela então coloca sua mão, carinhosamente no ombro de Beakman.}

Beakman: Obrigado por me lembrar da bagunça, todos rapidamente coloquem seus óculos de segurança.

{Josie, e Liza colocam seus óculos de segurança, e rapidamente afastam-se da caixa de areia/banheira de hidromassagem. Phoebe então se aproxima e dá às crianças um par de óculos.}

Maca: A gente já parece bobo, sentados em uma caixa de areia. Por que temos que usar óculos de segurança. Por que, por que, por quê?

Pais e os outros dois filhos: Porque Maca...

{A tela então se transforma em branco, com pontos pretos. Gradualmente a imagem aparecendo da tela branca, do Pólo Sul, com Don e Herb na frente da televisão.

Herb: O que aconteceu, Don?

Don: Eu não sei, talvez perdemos o sinal, ou a antena parabólica tenha quebrado.

Herb: Soa mais uma ruptura, ou papel alumínio amassado, se você me perguntar. Talvez se batermos na televisão, ela começará a funcionar de novo.

Don: Não adianta recorrer à violência. Fica frio, e a imagem provavelmente voltará em breve.

Herb: Eu sou um pinguim, Eu sempre estou frio, gelado, congelado e, ocasionalmente, tremendo incontrolavelmente.

Don: Tremendo incontrolavelmente? Você deve procurar um médico.

Herb: Eu queria que tivesse um médico aqui, talvez ele pudesse consertar nossa televisão.

{Então, um novo som ocorre, e duas figuras aparecem vindo do céu, usando chapéus de hélice.}

Dr. Victor: Nino, deixe-me olhar esse mapa, você está nos fazendo viajar na direção errada. Olhe, estamos no Pólo Sul.

Nino: Aye-aye, aye. Está frio aqui, eu estava esperando as belas praias quentes da Califórnia. Nos devíamos sair daqui em breve, antes de virar um bloco de gelo.

Don: Espere, antes de irem, vocês podem ajudar a consertar nossa televisão?

Herb: Sim, parece que está quebrado. Nós estávamos tentando assistir nosso show favorito Mundo de Beakman, e a imagem ficou toda branca de repente.

Dr. Victor: Sério? Nós estamos a caminho de encontrar o Beakman, quando o Nino fez a gente se perder.

Nino: Claro, pode me culpar. Você me deu o mapa, e nunca fui muito bom em ler mapas, pergunta pra tia Morgana.

Dr. Victor: Silencioso agora Nino, eu quero ajudar essas pobres criaturas, e então podemos continuar a viagem para visitar Beakman. Mas antes, eu quero voltar para casa e pegar algumas coisas.

Herb: Oh, por favor, levem-nos com vocês, somos os fãs do número um de Beakman.

Don: Nós até fizemos isso pra gente, "Nós somos os fãs do Beakman #1." Estas são mãos de espuma, para provar que somos os fãs número um. {Eles então tentam mover as mãos, com o primeiro dedo apontado para cima.}

Dr. Victor: Okay, ok, vamos ver o que podemos fazer. Vocês dois são tão entusiasmados quanto o jovem Nino. Deixe-me consertar esta televisão e ver o que podemos fazer.

Nino: Não sou entusiasmado, estou com pressa de visitar meu amigo Beakman. Além disso, eu estou congelando.

Dr. Victor: Nesse caso, tente encontrar algo para se aquecer naquela estação polar. Então veja se você pode encontrar duas gaiolas que a gente possa levar nossos dois novos amigos emplumados.

Nino: Eu sempre fico com as tarefas difíceis. Eu só quero me apressar e sair daqui, e ir logo até o estúdio do Centro de Informação de Beakman. {Ele então se afasta, sobe a colina em direção à estação. Chutando neve fora de seu caminho, e resmungando.}

Dr. Victor: vamos lá, acho que estou recebendo um sinal.

{Existe então uma repetição da cena anterior.}

Maca: Por que temos que usar óculos de segurança. Porque, porque, porque?

Pais e os outros dois filhos: Porque Maca...

{A tela então desaparece novamente na tela estática.}

Don: Ah, espera, desta vez há outra coisa.

Herb: Ei é Telekid, como ele entrou nesse show?

{A cena então muda para o Telekid em um fundo digital de telas azuis, como a área da câmera atrás dele, mostrando a área de uma construção. Há imagens de pessoas que cortam madeira e metal com os destroços entrando no rosto de uma pessoa.}

Telekid: "Porque sim" nunca é uma resposta. Veja essas pessoas trabalhando aqui.

{Ele então aperta alguns botões em seu antigo telefone celular, estilo dispositivo. As imagens de vídeo por trás dele, em seguida, dão zoom para mostrar os rostos das pessoas com os óculos de proteção.}

Telekid: A madeira, a sujeira, o metal ou qualquer outra coisa podem entrar nos olhos de uma pessoa, se eles não estiverem usando óculos de segurança.

{Ele então aperta mais alguns botões, a cena então muda. Desta vez, parece que ele está debaixo de água, com um snorkel e usando óculos de natação. Ele tenta falar com o snorkel em sua boca e, conforme ele faz isso, as palavras são legendadas.}

Telekid: Estes óculos também impedem que a água atinja seus olhos e permita que você veja com clareza. (Ele então observa as palavras da legenda passando na tela enquanto ele termina de falar. Dois peixes, com as cabeças humanas, então nadam, e olham para ele.}

Telekid: Olá Glub e Glub, como você está hoje?

Glub Homem: Estamos bem, mas parece que você está tendo um pouco de dificuldade em nosso ambiente.

Glub Mulher: Talvez você devesse ter trazido aqui embaixo, um tanque de ar. Às vezes, óculos de proteção e um snorkel não são os únicos equipamentos de segurança que você pode precisar.

{Então, do lado da tela, um tubarão começa a nadar perto deles.}

Telekid: Ohh, é hora de eu ir, adeus.

{Ele aperta mais alguns botões e espera que o texto percorra a tela, antes de pressionar o último botão. Então ele retorna à sua área de estúdio de tela azul. Então ele limpa sua testa.}

Telekid: Uau, isso foi quase um acidente, eu quase me tornei comida de tubarão. Lembre-se de estar sempre seguro e sempre fazer a perguntas importantes. Adeus.

{Ele então aponta o telefone celular, estilo dispositivo na câmera e pressiona alguns botões. Depois, aparece a tela estática novamente.}

Beakman então desliga a tela da televisão: Obrigado, Telekid.

Telekid então aparece rapidamente na tela da televisão novamente e ele diz: De nada Beakman, feliz por poder ajudar. {Ele então sai da televisão, imagem apaga completamente.}

Beakman: Uau, esse é um cara talentoso. Eu queria ter meu próprio estúdio de tela azul como ele. Tudo o que tenho é adorável, "Centro de Informação"! {Ele ergue as mãos enquanto diz, e as palavras ecoam através do grande estúdio.}

Maca: Mas isso não responde a pergunta, por que precisamos dessas óculos para sentar na areia.

Beakman: Para sentar-se dentro da areia, ou sentar-se na areia? Essas podem ser duas coisas diferentes.

{Ele então aperta secretamente um botão no cinto dele. Beakman, os pais e seus assistentes de laboratório se aproximam em torno da caixa de areia para ver o que acontece}

Maca: Estou me entediando sentado aqui, sem nada para fazer.

{(Puuff) Há então uma erupção de ar debaixo dele. Sancho-Esteban e Baba então tentam se afastar de Maca.}

Baba: Se você tinha que fazer isso, você poderia ter sido pelo menos educado, e feito isso em outro lugar.

Maca: Eu não fiz isso, não fui eu.

{Há então vários outros puuffs, desta vez perto de Sancho-Esteban e Baba.}

Sancho-Esteban: Espere um minuto, parece ser cada vez mais difícil se mover sobre esta areia. Parece escorregar por debaixo de mim.

Beakman: Mais difícil de se mover, ou mais fácil se mover na areia? {Ele então gira um botão em seu cinto, e os puuffs na areia começam a acontecer mais rápido.}

Biba: O quê? Isso não faz sentido, o que está acontecendo?

Liza: Continue assistindo, isso será épico.

Josie: Quanto tempo vai demorar pra eles perceberem o que está acontecendo? Isso é o que eu quero saber. Eu consegui esse cronômetro para marcar o tempo, para ver quanto tempo vai levar para que tudo aconteça.

Maca: Ei, a bola de boliche desapareceu.

Sancho-Esteban: Olha a bola de golfe parece estar parcialmente afundando. O que está acontecendo?

{Poucos momentos depois, as crianças ficam de joelhos na areia.}

Baba: Beakman você está adicionando água à areia debaixo de nós, para torná-la areia movediça?

Phoebe: Não, mas está perto da resposta, pense novamente. O que você vê e ouve?

Sancho-Esteban: Ouço um zumbido e não sinto cheiro de nada, a areia não está ficando molhada. Portanto, meu palpite é que, o ar está sendo empurrado de alguma forma, e a areia está se soltando.

Beakman: Bada Bing, Bada Bang, Bada Boom. Dê a esse menino um prêmio.

Liza: Aqui, isto é para você. Também darei um prêmio a cada um de seus amigos. É uma foto autografada do Beakman. As marcas no final são as impressões do bebê, dos pés e mãos.

{Phoebe passa e começa a puxar uma das bolas de futebol, a bola sobe e desce na areia que agora parece líquida. Ela então girou a bola. A bola continuou girando até que ela bateu na lateral da banheira. As crianças se abaixaram e viraram rapidamente criando ondas. Josie esperava por isso, e quando não aconteceu, ela ficou inquieta. As crianças ainda não tinham entendido a diversão que poderiam ter. Josie não podia esperar mais, ela caminhou até o lado da banheira, e bateu na areia, formando grandes ondas.}

Josie: Guerra de areia!

{Uma vez que todos perceberam que a areia estava fluidificada, começaram a gostar de atirá-la como água. Enquanto na banheira a areia parecia como água, mas quando os atingia esfarelava como areia normal. Josie então parou seu relógio.}

Josie: Levaram algum tempo, mas finalmente começaram a se divertir.

{Maca tentou agarrar duas bolas de futebol e empurrá-las para baixo ao mesmo tempo. As bolas saíram de debaixo de seus braços, e ele caiu de volta na areia. Sancho-Esteban tentou chutar a bola de futebol por debaixo da areia, conseguindo que ele saltasse da areia, apenas o suficiente para levantar a superfície da areia, antes de tentar novamente. Baba tentou bater nela repetidamente, como se fosse um tambor Conga. Ficando impressionada com a forma como ela voltava depois de cada golpe.}

Liza: Deixe-me ver isso por um segundo, certo? {Ela então começa a bater a bola rapidamente e diz:} Babalu! {Ela então fala novamente mais devagar,} Baba-lu.

{As crianças, parecendo confusas, olhem para ela.}

Liza: Desi Arnaz, "I Love Lucy", não é um programa de TV clássico no Brasil?

Maca: A música inclusive tem seu nome nela, Baba.

{Baba lhe dá um olhar bastante desaprovador.}

Beakman: Desi Arnaz era um ator nascido cubano, e ele não escreveu a música. Era popular na América Latina, mas ele não era o primeiro a...

Phoebe: Adoraríamos continuar esta palestra, mas... É hora de...

Beakman: Isso mesmo, é hora de... O Desafio de Beakman!!!

{Sua voz ecoa, quando Josie corre para a parede e se conecta no sinal iluminado.}

Beakman: A primeira parte do desafio é ver se você podem empurrar a bola de futebol, até o fundo da banheira, com uma mão em cima e uma mão embaixo. Mas sem colocar o rosto sob a areia!

Maca: Isso é fácil, mesmo para mim, mesmo que eu seja o menor. Viu? Eu fiz isso facilmente.

Sancho-Esteban e Biba também o fazem: Ok agora, o que?

Beakman: Agora desligamos a flutuabilidade do ar, e ver se agora vocês podem puxar a bola para cima mais facilmente do que vocês poderiam empurrá-la para baixo.

{Ele então aperta um botão no cinto, e a areia imediatamente pára de se mover, bloqueando cada uma das crianças na posição.}

Beakman: Agora que a força flutuante do ar foi removida, as únicas forças com as quais você tem que trabalhar, são seus músculos, contra a força descendente da gravidade e o peso da areia. Ok, Josie traga a demonstração.

{Josie traz um pequeno balde de lama, e depois tira um dos sapatos e o substitui por uma bota larga. Ela então põe o pé no balde. A lama se espalha pra todo lado. No rosto de Beakman, nos convidados e nas crianças, que ainda estavam presas na areia. Como a câmera se distancia, mostra a todos enlameados, e ascostas de Lester aparecem, ele segurando um balde de lama. Ele então coloca o balde no chão e sorrateiramente se afasta.}

Pedro: Beakman, não esperávamos esse tipo de coisa aqui pra nós e nossos filhos.

Biba: Esperávamos que as crianças aprendessem princípios científicos e conhecessem o mundo misterioso e maravilhoso em que vivemos. Não pra ficar presos na lama ou na areia.

Zeca: Uau, isso é ótimo, é como estar em um show do comediante Gallagher, mas sem sua marreta, que ele usa para esmagar coisas. Ao contrário do meu filho, gostei disso, traga mais lama e lodo também.

Phoebe: Oh, Oh! Não o incentive, ele terá lodo sobre cada parede, e pingando das paredes em 5 minutos, se você deixar.

Beakman: De volta à missão em questão. Você poderia tentar puxar para cima, e levantar a areia, a lama, e a bola, ou a bota. Mas tem uma maneira mais fácil. Demora um pouco mais, mas basta esfregar suas mãos, pés ou botas, de um lado para o outro devagar. Levante enquanto se move e use a parte de trás da bola, e a parte de trás dos braços como alavancas, e lentamente puxando para cima. Se você tentar isso na lama, mova o pé para trás e, em seguida, tente empurrar a lama em frente aos dedos dos pés debaixo do pé. A parte traseira do seu pé e a perna podem ser a alavanca, e ao acumular lama, ou areia suficiente, abaixo de você, pode ir se levantando da areia ou da lama.

{Josie demonstra, movendo o pé para frente e para trás, e depois tirando sua bota da lama. Ela então tira a bota e coloca o sapato.}

Beakman: Mas lembre-se, se você ficar preso na lama ou algum outro líquido, não tente puxar rapidamente, ou simplesmente criará um vácuo de baixa pressão sob você, e você será empurrado para trás, onde você estava.

{Beakman então demonstra, colocando sua mão na bota, e mergulhando de volta na lama. Espirra de lama em todos os lugares, e em todos novamente. As costas do Lester podem ser vistas novamente colocando no chão outro balde vazio de lama, e foge. Beakman então usa ambas as mãos para tentar puxar a bota, com puxadas rápidos para cima.}

Beakman: Veja? É quase impossível superar a gravidade de três forças, o peso / massa da lama e o vácuo, que um líquido requer para se soltar. Sua tarefa não é tão difícil, você pode fazer isso. Você pode vencer "O Desafio de Beekman!!!"?

{À medida que as palavras ecoam, Phoebe desta vez, corre para ligar o sinal. As crianças então conseguem tirar as bolas, e as mãos da areia. Eles então movem os pés de um lado a outro para tirá-los da areia, então eles atravessam a areia e saem da banheira de areia.}

Liza sentada em uma mão traz um escavador de areia em miniatura, com rodas: Venha Phoebe, ajude-me a começar a usar este engenhoca, e vamos buscar essa bola de boliche, e aquelas bolas de golfe.

{Phoebe então se precipita e empurra Liza e o escavador para o lado da caixa de areia. Então Liza começa a escavar buracos, e despejando-os em um canto da caixa de areia.}

Josie: Eu tenho uma maneira mais rápida.

{Ela então liga um compressor de ar perto do tubo quente, e a areia começa a se mover novamente. Ela entra dentro, e tira a bola de boliche.}

Liza: Ohh, você estragou nossa diversão.

{Josie então pega o saco de correio e joga-o na banheira. Ela então usa sua mão para misturar tudo.}

Josie: Em seguida, vamos precisar do sinal, e as luzes do ponto itinerante.

Liza: Eu vou buscá-los. Não tive oportunidade de fazer isso, já que Beakman voltou da casa do Captain Disillusion, então Ellie conseguiu fazer a introdução. É muito agradável estar no YouTube, e milhares de pessoas assistem seus vídeos todos os dias. Talvez devêssemos fazer nosso próprio canal de ciência do YouTube. Mas, claro, se estiver na internet, todos esperariam ver gatinhos e animais bonitos no show. Talvez não.

{Josie e Phoebe, juntam os pais, a babá e as crianças, então todos sentam-se à beira da banheira de hidromassagem. As luzes então começam a escurecer..}

Biba: Isso é normal?

Josie: Não se preocupe, somos profissionais.

Phoebe: Sim, nós cuidamos desse tipo de confusão todos os dias.

{Biba e Pedro, olham preocupados um para o outro.}

{Alguns momentos depois, Liza é vista como uma patinação de rolo no laboratório, puxando o letreiro "Beakmania" atrás dela. Ela então derrubaa cordaque ela estava puxando o letreiro. Então ela patina na frente da câmera.}

Liza: Atrapalhar pelo Roller Derby, surrada pelo chão. Você não deve deixar um bom cientista pra baixo. {Ela então desce e aparece de baixo da câmera, mas desta vez sem os patins.}

Liza: É hora de tirar a cera, e a peúga patinar, no seu tanque de pensamento. Aqui está ele, o companheiro inteligente, do doce e suave. O espartano dos falantes. O Elon Musk, do conhecimento, do crepúsculo, do amanhecer e ao entardecer. O primeiro, o único, o Beakman.

Beakman: Você desenterrá-los, e eu vou cortá-los. Vamos, Espermófilo Galope.

{Beakman imita cavar com as duas mãos, enquanto galopa com as pernas, como um cavalo. Então, os adultos e as crianças são vistos mexendo a caixa de areia/piscina de correspondência. Josie então alcança um, e tira um envelope, limpa a areia, morde um canto do envelope e arranca o lado do envelope com uma mão. Ela então abre o envelope e lê a pergunta.}

Josie: Pergunta, que tipo de coisas feitas pelo homem estão no espaço sideral?

Beakman: Existem satélites, sondas, rovers, módulos lunares, espaçonaves, telescópios e um automóvel. Mas, de longe, os objetos produzidos pelo homem mais comuns no espaço são lixo espacial, pedaços de outros objetos que se quebraram e agora estão circulando pela Terra. Além disso, muitas coisas de tamanho médio, um manequim Starman, e mesmo um centavo, para citar apenas algumas coisas que estão lá fora, no grande além. Fato rápido: quando os satélites orbitando em Marte olham para baixo na direção do planeta, eles vêem o Espírito de Oportunidade. Ou, em outras palavras, os roveres da NASA 'Spirit' e 'Opportunity'.

Liza: Aqui está uma pergunta triste, Beakman, alguma vez haverá uma cura para o câncer?

Beakman: Bem, o câncer é uma série de doenças que têm várias causas. Mas há esperança de que muitas das causas possam ser eliminadas e que os tratamentos possam remover os tumores. A maioria do câncer é causada por células que de alguma forma são alteradas no corpo de uma pessoa. As novas células não funcionam bem com as outras partes do corpo, e então, se elas começam a se reproduzir, as células podem ser movidas por todo o corpo ou aglomeradas em um só lugar e causar um tumor. Mas porque existem muitas causas diferentes, e às vezes é apenas dependente o resultado da variação genética. Provavelmente nunca seremos capazes de evitar que as pessoas sofram câncer, mas esperamos ser capazes de tratar e ajudar a prevenir novos casos, uma vez que um câncer foi descoberto.

Phoebe: Temos uma pergunta aqui, que diz: "Eu ouço que muitas pessoas têm um Bluetooth ligado a várias coisas. O que isto significa?'

Beakman: O Bluetooth é um tipo de tecnologia sem fio, para coisas como telefones e computadores, que transfere dados em distâncias curtas por ondas de rádio. {É então mostrado uma animação de ondas de rádio sendo enviadas de um dispositivo para outro.} Ou, dentes azuis, ou dentes azuis, podem ser a coloração dos dentes de alguém, ao terem eles entrado em contato com algo dessa cor, como esta. {A câmera mostra então o Beakman com um picolé azul, e ele sorri para mostrar que seus dentes são azuis.}

Pedro: Ok, e sobre essa questão? Quem inventou o jogo do futebol?

Beakman: Oh goody, eu gosto um pouco do futebol antigo, ou jogo de soccer, como chamamos isso aqui nos EUA. De acordo com a "Federação Internacional de Futebol" também chamada FIFA. Os primeiros registros históricos que temos de um jogo similar ao futebol foram da China há cerca de 2200 anos atrás. No entanto, muitos países ao redor do mundo também criaram jogos similares de forma independente. O primeiro jogo oficial a ser jogado entre dois países foi jogado entre as equipes da Inglaterra e da Escócia em 1872. À medida que os jogos começaram a ser jogados por mais pessoas, as regras finalmente se tornaram padronizadas, primeiro regionalmente e depois internacionalmente.

Biba: Qual é a música mais antiga conhecida?

Beakman: A canção mais antiga conhecida, quase completa, com anotações musicais, é uma mesa de argila, com escrita cuneiforme sobre ela. Era uma parte de uma coleção de tábuas conhecidas como "Hinos Hurrian" ou músicas. O mais completo é um hino de número h6. Está guardada no Museu Nacional de Damasco, na Síria, e remonta a cerca de 3400 anos atrás.

Zeca: Se dois trens baterem de frente enquanto puxam vagões. Qual seria o tamanho do estrago?

Biba: Essa não é uma pergunta muito científica.

Beakman: Nenhuma pergunta é uma pergunta ruim. Na verdade,   
aconteceu um evento similar há mais de 100 anos atrás. Em 1896, um homem chamado William George Crush, arranjou dois trens para colidirem, como publicidade. Os próprios trens não sairam dos trilhos, muitos dos vagões permaneceram sobre eles. No entanto, os trens na época eram alimentados por carvão, que aqueciam a caldeira, e quando os dois trens colidiram, as caldeiras explodiram e muitas pessoas ficaram feridas, e algumas pessoas morreram. Algumas fontes dizem que os detritos foram jogados até 274 metros de distância. Infelizmente, as pessoas continuaram a fazerem colisões de trens, mas agora é feito principalmente para filmes. Agora, há melhores procedimentos de segurança que podem ser feitos, antes de tentar esse evento. Tudo bem, qual é a próxima? Mande uma pergunta para mim.

{Maca então lança um envelope para ele.}

Maca: Ah, você queria que nós lhe fizéssemos uma pergunta. Qual é o lugar mais profundo da Terra, alguém chegou lá?

Beakman: A parte mais profunda da Terra é o "Challenger Deep", um lugar entre o Japão e a Austrália. Foi visitado pela primeira vez por Jacques Piccard e Don Walsh em 1960, mais tarde foi alcançado novamente em 2012 por James Cameron, sim, o famoso diretor de cinema. Tem cerca de 10916 metros de profundidade, no entanto humanos criaram buracos que são ainda mais profundos. O mais profundo que alguém já perfurou é 12262 metros na Rússia. No entanto, era muito quente para qualquer um descer no buraco.

Liza: Capitão Piccard para a ponte, por favor. {Ela então sauda Beakman.}

Phoebe: Tenente Comandante Data, ajuste curso para a Zona Neutra.

Josie: Dr. Crusher, compareça a sala médica.

Beakman: O suficiente com as referências a 'Jornada nas Estrelas: A Nova Geração'. Mais perguntas, por favor.

Baba: Enquanto falamos sobre o espaço sideral, qual é a coisa mais distante que as pessoas já viram?

Beakman: Na Terra, a maioria das coisas que vemos, são vistas até o horizonte. De lá, as coisas parecem aparecer, ou desaparecer acima ou abaixo dele. Mas uma vez que entramos no espaço, as coisas mudam um pouco. Nós não vemos as coisas como estão agora, mas estamos olhando para o passado, porque a luz levou um tempo para nos alcançar. A coisa mais distante que observamos no universo, é uma galáxia chamada Gigaligabobalafim, ou apelidada de "Marty". Ok, eu só estou brincando, é realmente chamado de GN-z11, e a luz dela foi emitida há cerca de 13,4 bilhões de anos. No entanto, também detectamos a radiação cósmica de fundo em micro-ondas {CMB}, é a radiação que foi criada apenas cerca de 380 mil anos após o Big Bang. É um brilho de calor do universo primitivo,que depois de esfriar a luz foi capaz de viajar livremente. O universo no momento do CMB era muito denso para que a luz passasse por ele, portanto, nenhuma luz das estrelas que existia antes desse tempo poderia nos alcançar. No entanto, ainda há muito espaço e tempo entre o CMB e o tempo que GN-z11 mostrou sua luz. Provavelmente encontraremos galáxias ainda mais antigas e aprenderemos mais sobre o CMB e, possivelmente, um dia, até mesmo olhar além deste brilho, para ver como o universo estava no momento próximo de seu início, cerca de 13,8 bilhões de anos atrás. Vamos, vamos, estamos correndo contra o tempo. Façam-me mais algumas perguntas. {Ele então olha para o relógio.}

Sancho-Esteban: Qual é a menor coisa que já vimos?

Beakman: Uau, grandes perguntas e grandes pensamentos. Ok, veja, a melhor forma de descrever isso. Todos os objetos que vemos, são feitos de átomos, que podem ser considerados bolas muito pequenas de vários tamanhos. Seu exterior tem elétrons, dos quais obtemos eletricidade. No seu centro é o núcleo, ou seu centro. O núcleo é feito de duas coisas, um próton e o nêutron. Estes são feitos de vários tipos de partículas quarks. Há outras coisas como Leptons e Bosons. O bóson de Higgs é uma das partículas subatômicas mais recentes que descobrimos. Fato rápido: ondas gravitacionais que foram detectadas recentemente, são o alongamento do espaço-tempo, a uma distância menor do que o comprimento de um átomo de hidrogênio. Eles são criados por coisas que possuem muita massa, quando seu movimento está sendo interrompido por algo, como quando está girando, e tem uma forma irregular, ou quando seu movimento está sendo alterado por algum objeto externo. Certifique-se de uma última pergunta.

Nana: O que você vai fazer esta noite, Sr. Cientista?

Beakman engole e desvia os olhos: Vou lavar meu cabelo. {Ele então endireita seu cabelo deslizando suas unhas para cima, através de seus cabelos.}

Nana: Você precisa de ajuda com isso? {Ela então tenta esfregar o ombro dele.}

Josie: Avançando... Temos outra pergunta aqui, diz: "Querido Beakman, eu gosto de desenhar, animações e marionetes. Existe alguma maneira de fazer essas coisas na água? Assinado, P. Zaloom."

Beakman: Ah, sim, os antigos Marionetes Aquáticos, um excelente exemplo disso é visto nos tradicionais marionetes do Vietnã que remonta há quase 900 anos. O marionetista tem um bastão longo, ou poste, que o boneco está preso. Eles geralmente estão atrás de uma tela, e às vezes eles estão na água com os fantoches. Aqui vamos dar uma demonstração rápida. Ligue a banheira novamente para mim, Josie, por favor?

Josie: Iniciando.{A areia começa a se mover novamente, com o ar empurrando a areia.}

Beakman: Você pode fazer seus próprios fantoches, ou simplesmente pode encontrar coisas que podem se mover, ou objetos que representam algo que você quer falar. Aqui estão algumas árvores flutuantes infláveis, e uma boneco Beakman, criada com amor, sinceramente falando. Sob seus pés estão dois fios feitos de ganchos de casaco. Eu amarrei eles juntos. Um deles simplesmente move o personagem, e o outro eu coloco duas curvas nele, então quando eu mexer, os braços da boneca se levantam. Agora, Ray, traga a cortina, por favor. Uma boa banheira não está completa sem uma cortina.

{Uma cortina então desliza na tela, cobrindo parcialmente a banheira de hidromassagem.}

Beakman: Você vê que eu estou desse lado, a marionete fica debaixo da superfície e aparece no outro lado da cortina. Não parece que nada esteja ligado ao boneco, porque seus pés estão descansando na areia. Mas o que o expectador não vê é que os fios estão atrás da tela. Aqui, nós só temos dois, mas com mais fios, o boneco poderia fazer mais atividades, como mover cada perna individualmente, levantar cada braço e outras coisas. Mas isso funcionará para a nossa demonstração. Nós colocamos as árvores infláveis aqui, e lá. Agora parece que Beakman está caminhando pela floresta, quando, de repente, ele olha para baixo. {O marionete se inclina para a frente.} E Beakman, quero dizer, eu, então descobri que acabei de entrar em uma piscina de areia movediça. {A boneca começa a afundar abaixo da areia.} Eu grito por ajuda. 'Socorro!' {Como ele grita, os braços da marioneta se elevam e depois caem de volta. Ele então entrega o fantoche a Josie.}

Beakman: Estou preso na areia movediça! O que vou fazer? Eu tento bater a areia. Mas eu não pareço chegar a lugar algum. Mas então lembro que só posso afundar em uma certa posição, porque estou cheio de ar.

{Beakman usa suas mãos, enquanto apontando para o boneco, para espirrar a areia como água. Josie então volta o fantoche para Beakman.}

Liza: Sim, ele está cheio de ar quente às vezes. {Ela então faz um som peidar com seus lábios.}

Beakman: Contanto que eu não tente me mover muito rápido, como as botas na lama. Posso mover lentamente para o lado e sair. {Ele então move o boneco através da areia, e até a borda da banheira. {O fantoche então se inclina para frente, e ergue as mãos, como se estivesse se curvando para o público.}

Sancho-Esteban: Uau, isso foi ótimo. É como os shows de marionetes no Quarto da Lareira de Castelo, quando as marionetes se apresentam no palco da lareira.

Patsy o Fantoche do Rato, de dentro de uma caixa em uma prateleira: Lareira... Fantoches, nãoooo.. Não soa seguro lá fora. Rápido alguém me traga um extintor.

Baba: Obrigado Beakman, esse foi um ótimo show, e posso pensar em várias coisas que eu poderia fazer com marionetes assim.

Maca: Sim, esse foi um ótimo show. Gostei de como estava lutando pela sua vida e conseguiu rastejar para fora. O movimento de um lado a outro, quando você se moveu pela areia, realmente fez a fantoche parecer real.

Josie: Você quer saber um segredo? Beakman, quando ele ficar realmente cansado, ele tira o casaco de laboratório e brincará com marionetes. Ele sai às noites, e realiza espectáculos mágicos de marionetes, é conhecido como "O Grande Zaloom". Mas, Shhh... Você não ouviu isso de mim.

Beakman: Obrigado, obrigado. Todos receberam seus autógrafos? Fotografias adicionais estão disponíveis no entrada. E agora, em frente a outro tipo de marionetes aquáticos. Infelizmente, não posso ensinar-lhe este tipo, mas o meu amável amigo Art, pode continuar a discutir o assunto.

{Imagem de um antigo trailer de trem, com um sinal dizendo "Art's Diner", aparece.}

Apresentador: Aqui está ele, queimando o coração, no mundo da arte. O sempre apetitoso, Art Burn.

Art Burn: Olá, seja muito bem vindo a minha classe de arte de cozinha. Sinceramente, Art Burn. Bem-vindo à minha cômoda humilde cozinha. Hoje eu vou ensinar-lhe como desenhar e animar desenhos, na água. Mas antes de fazê-lo, você vai precisar de alguns suprimentos. Pegue seus lápis e anote essas informações para uso posterior.

Garçonete Josie: Tudo bem, antes de tudo, não grudem chiclete debaixo da mesa, mantenha seus cotovelos fora da mesa e, o mais importante, não fale com a boca cheia. Agora que conseguimos as coisas importantes, eu vou lhe dizer quais os materiais que você precisa. Primeiro, você precisará de um plástico fino ou de uma tigela de vidro.

Garçonete Liza tocando no fundo de uma panela de vidro: Eu consegui uma aqui. Lembre-se de lavá-lo antes de usá-lo, você não sabe o tipo de coisa que a Art deixou aí, enquanto ele estava cozinhando.

Art Burn: Ouvi isso. Agora, apenas continue falando sobre o especial de hoje.

Garçonete Josie: Então você vai precisar de alguns marcadores de apagamento a seco. O tipo que você pode facilmente limpar em placas brancas. E massa magnética, baseada em silicone.

A Garçonete Phoebe toca um sino de restaurante: Marcadores e Magnetic Putty, pronto para retirar.

Beakman: Basta lembrar que o que você está prestes a ver, deve ser feito apenas com a supervisão de um adulto, e se você trabalha com vidro ou plástico, ainda é possível cortar. Ok Art, de volta para você.

Art Burn: Ótimo, agora é o que você tem a fazer. Desenhe o que quiser no fundo da sua tigela. Aqui está um auto-retrato de mim, você gosta do chapéu? Eu acho que vou torná-lo mais realista, e adicione algumas manchas de comida ao chapéu. Pronto, um rosto que minha mãe ia amar.

Voz fora da tela: Esse é meu garoto!

Art Burn: Awhh, obrigado mãe. Observe como eu fiz minha boca bem grande, e aberta. Agora, adicionamos água lentamente, e se tivermos cuidado, a tinta flutuará na superfície da água. Por causa dos óleos no marcador. Lembre-se de que o óleo e a água não se misturam. Exceto na hora da lavagem, o que, é claro, nunca acontece por aqui, se você sabe o que quero dizer. Agora, uma vez que a imagem está na água, podemos movê-lo, colocando a tigela ao lado. Veja como meu rosto esconde e se dobra. Quase como quando eu sinto o cheiro das minhas meias. Mas todo esse movimento não nos proporciona animação muito controlável, para melhorar isso precisamos de uma quantidade muito pequena, do tamanho de uma cabeça de alfinete do Magnetic Putty colocado na tinta. Aqui, vou depositar no queixo do meu desenho. Eles devem ficar juntos, e se colocarmos o nosso ímã abaixo da tigela, agora podemos fazer minha mandíbula inferior se mover. "Você está vendo isso? Estou me mexendo. Olá lá na Land da TV.

{Ele então move o maxilar do desenho, em sincronia com suas palavras.}

Art Burn: A melhor parte é que, se você quiser manter o seu desenho, você pode colocar tudo o que quiser na água, e ficará grudado no objeto. Você pode usar um pedaço de papel, um pano, ou mesmo em seu braço.

{Um braço peludo então aparece na frente da câmera, com desenhos de dois rostos mascarados, um rosto triste, e feliz.}

Art Burn: Ei! Tire esse rato daqui, eu cuido de um lugar arrumado por aqui. Não há roedores vivos na minha cozinha. Ok, talvez algumas moscas, um pouco de molde, e a barata ocasional. E agora que este pedido foi atendido... Ei, você!! Cai fora da minha cozinha!

Beakman: Ahh sim, fazer uma animação pode ser uma alegria, e às vezes uma tarefa difícil, basta perguntar ao nosso principal artista e ao animador Wayne White. Mas lembre-se de quanto mais ímãs, mais pólos ou fios que você usa, maior o movimento que sua marionete pode executar.

{Há então um alto som, todos olham em volta para ver de onde está vindo. Então eles percebem que está vindo do relógio de Beakman. Uma voz então surge desse som.}

Relógio de pulso: É hora, é hora. Aqui vem ele, o Dr. Victor e Nino estão finalmente chegando. No entanto, também é quase a hora de dizer adeus ao público da televisão.

Beakman, apontando para o relógio: Esta é uma pequena coisa que criei depois que eu voltei do Brasil, uma lembrança do meu tempo por lá. Agora é melhor deixar a clarabóia aberta, antes de que eles se choquem nela.

{A sala fica mais brilhante por alguns minutos enquanto o Dr. Victor e Nino descem pelo telhado, segurando algumas gaiolas de transporte. Eles pousam no centro da sala, com chapéus de hélice ainda girando.}

Beakman: Dr. Victor, Nino, bem-vindo ao meu... Centro de Informação! {As palavras ecoam ao redor da sala, como se fosse uma caverna.}

Dr. Victor: Obrigado, teríamos chegado aqui antes se Nino não estivesse ficado com o mapa.

Nino: Claro, eu sempre tenho a culpa. Eu tenho que carregar a maioria das coisas, e eu tenho que arrumar nossas malas e os transportes. Eu nunca consigo aproveitar nada, mesmo quando estou nas minhas férias. Ó, olá Beakman, prazer em vê-lo novamente. Uau, seu quarto é tão bagunçado quanto o meu. Mas eu não tenho tantas coisas.

Beakman: Oi Nino, bem vindo ao meu... Casa. Você trouxe algumas de suas invenções ou brinquedos com você?

Nino: Não, não consegui trazer mais nada, apenas meu celular pessoal. No entanto, ele se perdeu ao longo do caminho. Caiu no oceano, mas não foi minha culpa. Isso foi...

{Dr. Victor interrompe Nino.}

Dr. Victor: Beakman... Eu queria me desculpar por minha invenção, acidentalmente pegando você naquele pequeno tubo. Se eu soubesse que era perigoso, eu não teria deixou-o deitado por aí.

Beakman: Não se preocupe com isso, nenhum mal foi feito, além disso, sem ele, eu nunca ia conseguir conhecer o Captain Disillusion e tive minhas primeiras férias reais em muitos anos. É pena que você não tenha trazido a família inteira.

Dr. Victor: Oh, não estamos sozinhos, trouxemos alguns amigos. Diga olá a todos.

{Dr. Victor e Nino colocaram as três gaiolas na mesa. Victor então os abre.}

Don: Uau, é mesmo você! Beakman em carne e osso! Uau! Prazer em conhecê-lo, finalmente. Nós estávamos assistindo você em um telefone celular, no caminho para cá, mas, infelizmente, quando eu tentei aproximar a tela para o Herb na gaiola dele, deixei-o cair enquanto estávamos no ar e desapareceu em algum lugar no oceano.

Herb: Uau é realmente uma honra conhecê-lo, nós assistimos seu programa há anos! No entanto, devo dizer que você parece menor na vida real. Estou acostumado a sua cabeça sendo tão grande quanto eu, mas é só por causa da tela da TV, acho.

Gato: Que lugar interessante você tem aqui Beakman. Eu vejo muitos livros e instrumentos científicos, muitos dos quais nunca ouvi falar, e nem li. É ótimo vê-lo novamente. Espero que você esteja bem, e que você tenha gostado da sua visita, a última vez que esteve no Brasil.

Beakman: Obrigado, você é muito gentil. É maravilhoso ver todos vocês e conhecer os meus mais novos fãs número um.

Herb: Você ouviu isso, Don? Ele nos chamou seus fãs número um! Eu me sinto tão orgulhoso.

Don: Sim Herb, este é possivelmente o melhor dia da minha vida! Nada poderia melhorar!

{De dentro da mochila de Nino há um ruído, e então ouve-se uma voz.}

Godofredo: Ouvi alguém ter mencionado que eles eram os fãs número um do Beakman? Isso não pode ser verdade. Porque nós somos.

Liza: Oh não, não pode ser.

{Mas, então, a mochila do Dr. Victor começa a se mover, e há um som bem alto como uma guitarra vindo de dentro. Mau então sai.}

Mau: Hahahaha... É verdade, somos os fãs número um de Beakman. Nós assistimos todos os episódios, e lemos todas as histórias em quadrinhos que ele já escreveu.

Nana: Ah não, não esses dois... coisas novamente. Com licença, acho que é hora de eu sair... Adeus. {Ela então foge, em direção à porta.}

Biba: Ei! Ela tem as chaves para o nosso carro alugado. Rapidamente todos correm atrás dela. Venham conosco crianças e não se preocupem. Nós voltaremos logo.

Don: Nós também assistimos todos os episódios. Mas os únicos jornais que normalmente recebemos estão envolvidos com peixes. Costumamos usar os jornais para limpar, no Pólo Sul. No entanto, escrevemos para ele todos os dias, com centenas de perguntas e cartas de fãs.

Godofredo: Nós também lhe escrevemos perguntas e cartas de fãs todos os dias. Não é isso Mau?

Herb: Espere um minuto, todas essas cartas e perguntas. Por que você não respondeu a nenhuma das nossas cartas Beakman? É o que eu quero saber.

Don, Godofredo e Mau: Sim Beakman, por que você não respondeu?

Beakman: Bem... Você vê que recebemos tantas cartas aqui, simplesmente não podemos responder a todas elas, e várias pessoas são perguntadas por diferentes pessoas. E... Ummm... Bem, aqui, veja apenas essa caixa de mensagens que temos.

{Beakman, em seguida, leva-os para a banheira de hidromassagem, com as cartas ainda espalhadas.}

Dr. Victor: Uau, você construiu seu próprio fluidizador, estou impressionado. Como você fez isso?

Beakman: Aqui, eu tenho algumas fotografias que explicam como eu fiz. Você pode ver, eu só peguei alguns tubos, coloquei furos ao longo de um lado, depois coloquei mais buracos cerca de 120 graus do outro lado, e os inclinei para que eles estivessem apontando para baixo. Para evitar que a areia caia neles, é claro.

Dr. Victor: Sim, é claro. Compreendo. Você não ficará chateado se eu tomar algumas anotações?

Beakman: Eu ficaria encantado, eu também lhe darei uma cópia dos meus planos de construção e fotografias da instalação. Aqui está um modelo inicial que fiz com uma caixa de plástico e um tubo de plástico. Veja como coloco todos os tubos juntos e uso um compressor de ar para bombear um pouco de ar através deles. Esta é apenas uma das minhas pequenas invenções.

{Beakman então sopra em sua mão como se estivesse secando as unhas. Como se cada invenção fosse tão fácil para ele construir.}

Dr. Victor: É muito impressionante que não pensei em criar tal coisa. É realmente uma grande conquista.

Beakman: Eu estava fazendo pesquisas quando tropecei com um video de Mark Rober. Ele criou uma versão de banheira de hidromassagem, muito semelhante a isso. No entanto, tive que fazer algumas mudanças. Você os vê? Eu adicionei o rótulo "Beak-Tub-O-Sand" e algumas outras coisas. Meu amigo Art Burn também estava assistindo o YouTube comigo, quando ele descobriu um vídeo sobre o desenho de água pelo "The Action Lab", e ele teve o desejo de fazer o próprio experimento. Nós "conversamos" com o produtor do show para fazer um episódio inteiro sobre objetos em movimento. Mas, por enquanto, estamos quase sem tempo.

Nino: Não entendo como essa areia está se movendo.

{Ele então entra dentro da banheira e começa a deslizar sua mão para trás, e em frente à superfície da areia. Ele então desliza em uma das bolas de golfe na parte inferior do tubo e cai.}

Josie: Bada Bing, teve um ding.

Liza: Bada Bang, houve um clang.

Phoebe: Bada Boom, havia um...

Nino parece preocupado e se desculpa: Um Zaloom?

{Beakman então se aproxima de Nino, e coloca seu rosto perto dele.}

Beakman: E um Cassio. {Então, ambos sorriem, e a câmera dá um close em seus rostos.}

{A tela então escurece, e os créditos começam a rolar. Então eles são interrompidos. A cena então muda para a parte de cima da mesa, com os pingüins caminhando através dele.}

Don: Então, o que você achou de conhecer o Beakman em pessoa, Herb?

Herb: Ele tem um lugar incrível aqui, apenas um pouco quente demais pro meu gosto. Eles precisam de 5, ou 6 aparelhos de ar condicionado, e uma colina de gelo, e eu sentiria como se estivesse em casa.

Godofredo: Eles também poderiam usar, uma série de túneis para rastejar através. O único que existe está ali no canto e está cheio de muco.

Mau: Sim, mas mesmo que haja apenas um túnel, pelo menos tem muco saboroso em suas paredes, e podemos desfrutar de comer isso por um bom tempo.

Herb: Oh não, ouvindo isso vai me deixar doente.

Don: Bem, se você estiver doente vá lá para fora, e leve um jornal com você. Estou cansado de limpar suas bagunças. Agora, hora de se despedir Herb.

Herb: Ok, adeus Herb.

{A tela então escurece e os créditos continuam.}

{Continua na parte 5...}  
* https://www.facebook.com/CasteloRaTimBumEntusiastas/photos/a.1539576972950499/2230558840518972

Introdução à quinta história.  
{A versão em Inglês e a versão em Português foram postadas originalmente em 09 de Março de 2019.}

É aquela época do ano novamente, para entrar nos mundos da imaginação. Mais uma vez, dois mundos se unem de maneiras únicas, e eventos surpreendentes se desdobram. Se você deseja recapturar sua infância, ou se estiver visitando esses mundos pela primeira vez. Esperamos que você aproveite esta quarta aventura, nos mundos do humor, da ciência e da educação. Como nas três versões anteriores, essas histórias são apresentadas em inglês e português. Nas nossas páginas "Beakman Fans" e "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas" no Facebook.

Se você quiser ler as postagens originais no Facebook das histórias, aqui estão os links para a versão em inglês, e a versão em português que Otavio traduziu.

Versão em Inglês.  
Beakman's World. Episode 93. Sight, Beakmania & Sound  
* https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/photos/a.1097547883756862/1171826189662364

Versão em Português.  
O Mundo de Beakman. Episódio 93. Visão, Beakmania e Som  
* https://www.facebook.com/CasteloRaTimBumEntusiastas/photos/a.1539576972950499/2230558840518972

https://www.facebook.com/CasteloRaTimBumEntusiastas/photos/a.1539576972950499/2230558840518972

O Mundo de Beakman: Visão, Beakmania & Som   
{Episódio 93}  
Escrito por: Tyler "Teary Eyes" Anderson  
Traduzido para Português por: Otavio Almeida  


  
Esta é uma imagem clip and paste, de "Teary Eyes" Anderson, para acompanhar a quarta história desta série, também escrita por ele. Nas 3 primeiras aventuras desta série, os personagens do programa televisivo dos Estados Unidos "O Mundo de Beakman" {O Mundo de Beakman}, visitaram os personagens de Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum, a quarta história teve o 'Castelo', personagens retornam o favor, visitando os personagens de "Beakman's World". Se você não leu essas histórias anteriores, aqui estão alguns links rápidos para começar suas aventuras nesses mundos. Tal como acontece com as histórias anteriores e imagens de acompanhamento, estas foram feitas para o aniversário de um amigo.

Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum/Beakman's World, The Complete Fan Fiction Trilogy  
* https://archive.org/details/CasteloRa-Tim-BumBeakmansWorldTheCompleteFanFictionTrilogy

Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum/O Mundo de Beakman, A Trilogia Completa da Ficcao de Entusiasta  
* https://archive.org/details/CasteloRa-tim-bumOMundoDeBeakmanATrilogiaCompletaDaFiccaoDe

Beakman's World/Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum, story #4  
https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/posts/924363684408617

O Mundo de Beakman/CasteloRa-Tim-Bum, historia #4  
* https://www.facebook.com/CasteloRaTimBumEntusiastas/posts/1998738060367719

#BeakmansWorld #OMundoDeBeakman #CasteloRaTimBum #FanFiction #FiccaoDeFa #Story5 #Historia5 #Castelo20Anos #RaTimBumOCastelo #Beakman #PaulZaloom #Lester #MarkRitts #Josie #AlannaUbach #Liza #ElizaJaneSchneider #Phoebe #SentaMosesMikan #DonAndHerb #BertBerdis #AlanBarzman #Nino #CassioScapin #Pedro #LucianoAmaral #Zeca #FreddyAllan #Biba #CinthyaRachel #ZecaNinoPedroEBiba #DrVictor #SergioMamberti #RosiCampos #Morgana #Adelaide #LucianoOttani #Godofredo #AlvaroPetersenJr #Mau #ClaudioChakmati #DeniBloch #Dina #GatoPintado #FernandoGomes #TheoWerneck #GersonDeAbreu #TapEFlap #SpeedOfLight #VelocidadeDaLuz #Hearthstone #BadgeOfAQuitter #Braille #LouisBraille #ValentinHauy #Blind #Cego #ColorBlindness #Daltonismo #CorrectiveColoredGlasses #OculosColoridosCorretivos #RGB #OpticalIllusions #IlusoesDeOtica #Cataracts #OpacidadeDoCristalino #Floaters #WallsOfSound #ParedesDeSom #SoundMaze #LabirintoDeSom #EchoMaze #LabirintoDeEco #SoundBall #BolaDeSom #Riddles #Enigmas #Puzzles #Dingo #Dogs #Caes #Cats #Gatos #Bats #Morcegos #MythBusters #CacadoresDeMitos #EyeColor #CorDosOlhos #Deaf #Surdo #HearingLoss #PerdaDeAudicao #EarTrumpet #TrompeteDeOrelha #HearingAids #AparelhosAuditivos #BoneConduction #ConducaoOssea #Beethoven #CharlieChaplin #Mime #PedroPonceDeLeon #SecretMessages #MensagensSecretas #Codes #Códigos

{Aparecimento gradual, a imagem iluminada da lua, na parede.}

Don uivando como um lobo: Owwhhaa

{A câmera abaixa para uma área de floresta escura, do estúdio do Centro de Informações de Beakman. Entre as árvores há um iglu cercado de gelo e os dois pinguins do lado de fora.}

Herb: Don, você vai acordar todo mundo. Porque você está fazendo isso? Nós não estamos mais no Pólo Sul.

Don: Desculpe pinguim amigo meu. É só que hora do dia, meus instintos assumem, e penso em nosso amigo lobo, e como nós lhe daríamos nossos restos de peixe.

Herb: Eu não acho que ele era um verdadeiro lobo. Acho que ele era um cão da expedição, da estação polar, querendo pedir comida de nós.

Don: De qualquer maneira, ele nos acordou todos os dias no momento certo, para começar a assistir O Mundo de Beakman. E agora chegou a hora de começar um novo dia e assistir ao O Mundo de Beakman, de dentro do próprio estúdio.

Herb: Acordando com novas ciências e conhecimento. A melhor maneira de começar o dia é um verdadeiro uivo. Owwwhaaa

Don & Herb: Owwwhaaa Owwwhaaa Owwwhaaa

{Um nadadeira pinguim é vista pressionando um botão no controle remoto, para as luzes do estúdio. Um som do tipo explosão é ouvido quando as luzes se acendem, mas é Beakman bocejando, sentando-se e esfregando os olhos.}

Beakman: Fato Rápido, você sabia que a luz tem muitas velocidades? Sua velocidade depende do ambiente em que se encontra. Neblina, gelatina, gás ou o vácuo do espaço exterior. Cada substância que passa, terá uma velocidade diferente. No entanto, sua velocidade máxima é conhecida como a "Velocidade da Luz", que só pode ser obtida em um vácuo. No entanto, mesmo algo parecido com um pedaço de papel pode parar um fóton de luz. Capturar esses fótons é como vemos.

{Os créditos iniciais começam então. A câmera então mostra um vídeo do Centro de Informações, Beakman saindo do sofá, Liza, Josie e Phoebe acordando de suas poltronas reclináveis. E um Lester vagando pela sala, tropeçando em um banquinho, depois continuando pela sala com os braços esticados, como se estivesse meio adormecido. As crianças do Castelo e seus pais são vistos enrolando seus sacos de dormir.}

Beakman: Bom luto Liza, eu tive um sonho estranho na noite passada. Eu sonhei que fui sequestrado por algumas criaturas trasgo e mandado ensiná-las sobre ciência. Então eles continuaram me desafiando para jogos de cartas, perto de Hearthstone. Que claro eu sempre ganhei. Devo ter pesquisado muito sobre os projetos linguísticos de voz de seus videogames e perdi a noção do tempo na noite passada.

Liza: Eu sempre adoro adormecer com vozes. Seus tons e ritmos são como música, para se perder e passar para o mundo dos sonhos.

Pedro: Eu sempre gostei de adormecer olhando as estrelas, ou a lua, imaginando que eu poderia usar um rádio, e entrar em contato com a vida na lua. E coisas assim. O que você gosta de sonhar com filho?

Sancho-Esteban: Eu sempre sonho com as aventuras que você teve no Castelo, e o tempo que eu visitei para mim. O Castelo é algo mágico e maravilhoso.

Josie: Os sonhos são uma maneira de nossas mentes reverem nossos pensamentos, categorizá-los e tentarem analisar eventos, de uma perspectiva diferente. Às vezes, eles são preenchidos por desejos, outras vezes são tarefas que não são concluídas. Agora, por favor, se apressem e movam essas coisas para um canto distante, para que possamos começar o show. Crianças em todo o mundo estarão em breve assistindo ao programa, e nós nem escolhemos a nossa primeira pergunta ainda.

Phoebe: Vou verificar a sala de correspondência e ver quantas novas correspondências recebemos. Tenho certeza de que haverá um ótimo quebra-cabeças, em uma dessas cartas.

Zeca: Eu gostei de passar a noite, aqui no Centro de Informações. Era como acampar, sem os animais perigosos, ou ter que ir atrás de uma árvore, para usar o banheiro.

Maca: Eu gostei de ver as estrelas da clarabóia e os sinais de saída levemente piscando. Era como estar em uma caverna e dentro da cidade grande, tudo misturado. No entanto, eu não dormi muito, tudo o que ouvi, a noite inteira foi aquele cara com um terno de rato roncando.

Beakman: Sim, ele é como um amável animal de estimação, que raramente faz qualquer coisa, o que você pede para ele fazer. Mas ele tem seus momentos úteis. Quando ele não está dormindo ou procurando comida.

Biba: Passar a noite aqui foi semelhante aos momentos que passei com minha tropa de reconhecimento, nos meus dias mais jovens. Ganhando distintivos, ajudando os idosos, aprendendo a cozinhar e adquirindo habilidades de sobrevivência.

Phoebe, arrastando duas malas para trás: eu também já fui uma escoteira, vendemos biscoitos, tentamos dar início a fogueiras e fizemos artesanato. Mas sempre me esqueci das reuniões e raramente concluí as tarefas. Se houve um "Badge of a Quitter" {Emblema de um Quitter}, eu provavelmente teria conseguido. Eu acho que tenho 6 distintivos de habilidades, quando eu era jovem.

Josie: Mova-se ao longo das pessoas, este episódio não vai se tornar. Ainda temos pesquisa para fazer, correspondência para classificar, experimentos para verificar. E equipamento de segurança, para colocar no lugar. Antes de Beakman começar suas demonstrações. Você se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez? Ele caiu através daquela parede ali.

Baba se perguntando, depois de guardar o saco de dormir: Olá Gato, o que você está fazendo agora, lendo?

Gato, sentado em uma mesa, com a pata em um livro: Eu tenho lido este livro pelas últimas horas. Eu não queria acordar ninguém, então comecei a ler este livro em Braille.

Baba: Você estava lendo no escuro? O que é um livro em Braille? Parece que tem uma origem francesa. É um livro ilustrado?

Beakman, pega-a e gira-a: Das questões das crianças, a educação do mundo pode ser alcançada. Sim, isso está correto, ou pelo menos parcialmente correto. Braille era o nome de um professor de francês que perdeu a visão em sua infância. Isso fará um ótimo tópico para o show desta manhã.

Josie: Você quer que eu prepare sua fantasia de professor de francês, para ele ser nosso cientista convidado especial morto?

Beakman: Não, não hoje. Eu tenho uma idéia melhor de quem pode ser nosso convidado especial para o dia. Tudo o que tenho que fazer é fazer um telefonema especial.

{Beakman se aproxima de um antigo telefone rotativo. Pega a alça. Disca um número e, em seguida, coloca a alça de volta no telefone. Ele então tira a capa, mostrando um pequeno celular sob o telefone maior.}

Beakman: Você nunca pode ser muito cuidadoso, com segurança por aqui. Uma vez que meu telefone foi perdido por uma hora, e nós tivemos 30 pizzas entregues aqui alguns minutos depois.

Dr. Victor: Sim, Nino fez algo parecido quando veio visitar nosso Castelo, mas eram pacotes caros.

Nino: Eu me desculpei por isso, já. Eu estou apenas meio acordado, o que está acontecendo, nós estaremos na TV novamente como ontem? Espero que todos em casa no Brasil possam nos ver. Incluindo Dina, acho que ela está apaixonada por mim.

Pedro: Se bem me lembro, você foi o único que a perseguiu, com romance em seus olhos, mas ela gostava mais de mim.

Nino: Isso foi há muito tempo, meu relacionamento com ela se tornou muito melhor desde então. Eu quero fazê-la orgulhosa.

{Uma imagem de Dina aparece acima da cabeça de Nino e ele estica o pescoço para beijá-la.}

Zeca: Eu acho que eles usam roupas, que são muito parecidas umas com as outras. Eu não ficaria surpreso se eles dançassem na frente um do outro, e fingissem ser imagens espelhadas um do outro.

Beakman: Está bem, é o suficiente por agora. Vou precisar da ajuda de Nino em alguns minutos, depois de terminar meu telefonema. Dirija-se às cadeiras de maquilhagem, ao seu cuidado matinal e lembre-se de escovar os dentes. Um sujeito de rato em forma de argila queria que eu te lembrasse disso.

{Beakman, em seguida, liga o celular e desliza várias seções de texto para o centro da tela e, em seguida, pressiona rapidamente o botão "Enviar".}

Beakman: Acabei de pedir ao nosso professor convidado para vir ao nosso show hoje. Você está pronto para um dia de ciência hoje Nino?

Nino: Bem, eu ainda estou parcialmente com sono, mas estou feliz em ajudá-lo, se eu puder. Você sempre foi uma grande inspiração para mim.

Beakman: Isso é ótimo, eu sempre pude usar um assistente um pouco fraco com minhas demonstrações científicas.

{Nino parece triste e um pouco confuso, mas segue Beakman. Em seguida, na área de correspondência, todos se reuniram à espera de Beakman e Nino.}

Beakman: Nossa primeira pergunta para hoje, é do nosso convidado especial Baba. Ela pergunta, o que é Braille e como pode ser lido em livros?

Nino: {Trago}, eu nunca fui muito bom em ler.

Baba: Ele está respondendo a uma das minhas perguntas. Você ouviu? Beakman está respondendo a minha pergunta.

{Baba sacode Maca, como ela pergunta ele.}

Maca: Não consigo pensar, quando você está me sacudindo em pedaços. Ele já respondeu nossas perguntas antes, ou você se esqueceu ontem?

Sancho-Esteban: Se você não parar de falar, perderemos as respostas.

Mau: Ah, claro, Beakman responde suas perguntas, e não as nossas. E até temos que acordar antes da hora do almoço. Espero que o show seja retransmitido ainda hoje, para que eu possa assisti-lo depois que eu estiver mais descansado.

Godofredo: Estou animado para assistir a gravação de um episódio real de O Mundo de Beakman. É um sonho tornado realidade. Este é o melhor momento da minha vida. Eu mal posso controlar minha excitação, estou tremendo todo.

Mau: Acalme-se, ou você ouvirá meu riso fatal e nunca mais ouvirá nada. Agora não me perturbe, enquanto eu rastejo de volta em nosso tubo nasal cheio de ranho e tire uma soneca.

Close-up vista de Beakman: A palavra Braille, vem do sobrenome de Louis Braille, o inventor do sistema de escrita. Embora houvesse vários sistemas de escrita anteriores que pudessem ser lidos pelos cegos. A versão de Louis foi criada com a intenção de ser simples de usar e escrever. Uma versão anterior da escrita para os cegos, ou escrita secreta, envolveu letras {em relevo} em relevo ou símbolos. Aos três anos de idade perdeu a visão em um de seus olhos, e o outro se infectou, e quando ele tinha cinco anos, ambos eram cegos. Seu professor Valentin Hauy, em uma escola para cegos na França, tentou ensinar as crianças a ler com letras alfabéticas gravadas. Esse processo foi criado por Hauy em 1784, mas isso se mostrou difícil, escrever e ler. Um sistema posterior de escrita e leitura foi criado para os militares franceses em 1815, usando pontos em relevo para enviar mensagens secretas. Mas isso também provou ser difícil. Com a idade de cerca de quinze anos, Louis Braille começou a tentar criar uma versão da escrita e ler o que seria mais fácil para os cegos. Quando completou vinte anos, publicou um livro sobre seu novo sistema de escrita. Mais tarde ele se tornou professor e, eventualmente, professor principal. Mas seu sistema de escrita nunca foi ensinado em sua escola durante sua vida. Mas tornou-se popular lentamente e logo após sua morte. Então, o sistema de escrita começou a ser adotado em todo o mundo. Existem também versões para matemática e música. Fato Rápido, muitos países agora estão criando dinheiro com superfícies que podem ser distinguidas sentindo-as sozinhas. Venha aqui Nino, feche os olhos e me diga se você consegue sentir a diferença nesses quatro pedaços de papel-moeda. Você pode ter dois deles, se você nos disser as razões pelas quais você escolhe cada um.

Nino: Bem, esses trabalhos parecem semelhantes, e dois deles parecem mais longos que os outros. Eu sei que o ouro e os diamantes são mais valiosos do que o papel-moeda, embora sejam menores. Meu palpite é que quanto menor o papel-moeda, mais caro é o seu valor. Vou pegar esses dois pequenos pedaços de moeda.

Beakman: Bem, parabéns. Aqui, deixe-me pegar o dinheiro que você não escolheu. Você escolheu o Malaysian Ringgit 1, valendo cerca de 25 centavos de dólar, em dinheiro dos EUA, e o outro é uma nota de um dólar australiano no valor de 75 centavos, aqui nos EUA. Esses outros dólares foram de US $100, e o outro foi de 100 reais, o que recebi durante minha última visita ao Brasil. Muito obrigado por jogar. Sim, todo mundo que contribui para a ciência é um vencedor no meu livro.

Maca: Uau, Malásia e dinheiro australiano, gostaria de ter ganho isso. Posso tê-los?

Nino: Claro, por que não, eu acabei de desistir de uma fortuna, essa pequena quantia não pode me fazer bem algum.

Maca: Obrigado. De volta ao Brasil, eu provavelmente poderia trocá-los por US $15 ou mais, se eu encontrar o comprador certo.

Nino: Huh? Pensando bem, talvez eu devesse mantê-los.

Dr. Victor: Agora, agora, Nino. Você já deu a eles. Não é bom pedir que os presentes sejam devolvidos. O que Morgana pensaria, se ela soubesse?

{Nino chuta o chão com o dedo do pé, e se afasta da visão da câmera.}

Nino: Mesmo quando sou vencedor, parece que estou perdendo.

Josie: Falando em dinheiro que pode ser identificado pelos cegos. Você sabia que a maioria das pessoas que são chamadas cegas pode ver algo, seja apenas sombras ou certas cores?

Beakman: Sim, está certo. Obrigado Josie por me direcionar de volta ao tópico em questão. O tipo mais comum de cegueira é a formação de proteínas, no interior da lente dos olhos. Fazendo a visão de uma pessoa parecer turva. Ou assim.

{Um pedaço fino de papel quase transparente é colocado na frente da câmera de televisão. Liza, em seguida, esfrega o rosto contra ela e move as mãos ao longo dela, fazendo sons tipo fantasma.}

Liza: Ohhh, ahuuu. Parece um pouco assustador, não é? As coisas rapidamente passaram da sombra para claro, depois borradas novamente.

Beakman: Sim, obrigado Liza por aquela representação assustadoramente boa de visão parcial, devido a catarata nos olhos de uma pessoa. Assim como adicionar outro pedaço de papel, a catarata pode piorar e piorar. Até quase nenhuma luz atinge a retina dos olhos. Esta condição parece ter sido diagnosticada pela primeira vez há 2,500 anos, vários tratamentos foram desenvolvidos, mas a cirurgia é necessária para a maioria dos casos avançados.

{Liza continua a agitar a mão atrás do papel, à medida que mais e mais páginas semelhantes são adicionadas, tornando sua mão menos visível.}

Beakman: Outro tipo comum de cegueira é chamado daltonismo. Isso ocorre quando os fotorreceptores coloridos na retina estão danificados ou não estão funcionando. A retina contém receptores de bastonetes e cones, mas os comprimentos de onda de cor da luz são reconhecidos principalmente pelos três tipos de células cones. Esses cones são sensíveis às cores Vermelho {Red}, Verde {Green} e Azul {Blue}.

Phoebe: Se você já viu as letras RGB, em um monitor, exibição ou em um produto de loja de arte. Lembre-se que isto é para as cores Vermelho, Verde e Azul. Uma maneira de representar todas as cores do arco-íris, usando apenas essas cores primárias.

Beakman: Com daltonismo, um ou mais destes receptores de cor estão danificados ou não estão funcionando.

Zeca: E a cor amarela? Amarelo e azul não ficam verdes? Eu me lembro de aprender isso, quando eu era tão jovem quanto meu filho é agora.

Beakman: Neste sistema RGB de cores aditivas, o amarelo é criado usando uma mistura de vermelho e verde. Outro sistema de cores para pintura e impressão de cores é chamado de modelo "Cor Subtrativa". Ele se concentra em ciano (azul claro), magenta {vermelho-arroxeado}, amarelo, e preto {Preto chave}. A maioria das tiras de quadrinhos são feitas dessas cores, incluindo a minha. Josie você distribuirá os óculos, por favor?

{Josie distribui óculos de sol para as crianças e seus pais.}

Dr. Victor: Não precisa de óculos de sol para mim, moça. Eu tenho óculos especiais, meus próprios. Nino vem aqui, você pode querer ver isso.

{Victor então aperta um botão em seus óculos, e três filtros de cor deslizam por seus óculos.}

Nino: Eu vou sair e sair com Lester. Ele é como eu, oprimido e incompreendido. Só ele parece entender meu sofrimento. Também é divertido ouvi-lo tocar guitarra.

{Liza, e Phoebe, andam na frente da câmera, segurando uma grande foto de uma cachoeira. Liza faz a cachoeira soar, enquanto Phoebe faz um som do tipo vento. Enquanto balançam a imagem levemente para cima e para baixo.}

Beakman: Aqui está uma foto de uma cachoeira. Dê uma olhada nas várias cores, com e sem seus óculos. Estes óculos separam as cores de uma maneira ligeiramente diferente, para cada um desses óculos. Corrigindo vários tipos de daltonismo. As cores Vermelho e Verde se sobrepõem na visão da maioria das pessoas, mas algumas pessoas não conseguem ver a diferença entre essas cores. Por essa razão, esses óculos bloqueiam comprimentos de onda de luz que se sobrepõem na visão dessas pessoas. De certa forma, ajuda-os a distinguir entre as cores mais facilmente. Depois de examinar seus óculos, troque seus óculos com outra pessoa e veja como as cores parecem semelhantes, mas também diferentes. Para as pessoas em casa, vamos simplesmente mostrar os diferentes filtros de cor na tela, para que eles possam ver a cascata em suas várias versões de cores. Ray, se você quiser, poderia por favor colocar a imagem para as pessoas em casa?

{A imagem da cascata é vista com as várias mudanças de cor, representando os diferentes vidros coloridos corretivos. Liza e Phoebe, em seguida, virar a foto, e na parte traseira é uma versão negativa da imagem, com cores invertidas.}

Beakman: Agora, por favor, tire os óculos e olhe para o centro da imagem por cerca de 30 segundos. Nós também vamos agora mostrar isso para as pessoas em casa, em suas telas de televisão. Após esse período, alteraremos a imagem para uma versão em preto e branco da imagem. Mas em vez de vê-lo como preto e branco, parece ser cor. Porque as outras cores estão cansando seus receptores de cor do cone. Eles agora vêem apenas nas cores que não estão lá, fazendo uma ilusão de cor. Mas se você desviar os olhos e depois olhar para a imagem, verá que é na verdade preto e branco. Isso é chamado de ilusão de pós-imagem colorida.

{Liza e Phoebe, em seguida, puxar a parte inferior da imagem, revelando a imagem em preto e branco por baixo. Depois que as crianças e os pais desviam o olhar e depois olham para a imagem. Liza e Phoebe olham para baixo, por detrás da imagem, depois olham para cima e seus olhos se cruzam. Eles então tocam os lados da cabeça para tentar fazer com que os olhos fiquem voltados para a frente novamente.}

Beakman: Existem outros assuntos interessantes sobre os olhos humanos que poderíamos falar. Flutuadores, pequenas partículas de detritos celulares capturados na geléia dos olhos. Estes causam fantasmas como sombras, que passam pela visão de uma pessoa. Há também "neve visual", um brilho de manchas claras e escuras, que pode ser visto por algumas pessoas, à medida que elas se movem da luz para a escuridão, ou escuro para áreas cheias de luz. Lembre-se de que mesmo as cores que podemos ver são apenas um pequeno segmento dos comprimentos de onda da luz. Há também raios gama, raios-x, ultravioleta e até mesmo ondas de rádio, que só podemos detectar usando eletrônicos. Agora, com a eletrônica, algumas pessoas podem recuperar um pouco da visão. Com aparelhos sensíveis à luz presos à pele de uma pessoa, implantados cirurgicamente nos olhos de uma pessoa ou ligados diretamente ao próprio cérebro. Falando de aparelhos eletrônicos.

{Beakman então aperta um botão no braço dele.}

O relógio de Beakman começa a apitar e a soar: é nessa hora de novo, é hora de...

Beakman: O Desafio Beakman!!! {Sua voz ecoa pelo Centro de Informações.}

{Dr. Victor, apertando o botão de seus óculos novamente, e então ao contrário, os filtros nos óculos voltam para cima.}

Dr. Victor: Eu vejo que você fez algumas melhorias no seu relógio desde ontem.

Beakman: Sim, tarde da noite passada, enquanto estava deitado na escuridão, eu encontrei inspiração, para adicionar um alto-falante mais alto. Desculpe se acordou alguém. Falando de inspiração da escuridão. Senhoras, por favor, traga as paredes do som?

{Josie, Liza e Phoebe empurram as paredes de plástico com rodas e começam a fazer caminhos coordenados em zigue-zague pelo estúdio. Então eles os deixam e trazem mais alguns. Josie então entrega a todos um clicker de ruído. Enquanto Liza e Phoebe começam a vendar os olhos as crianças e seus pais.}

Beakman: Aqui acabamos de criar um labirinto de eco. O objetivo deste desafio é usar esses pequenos clickers para encontrar o caminho através do labirinto. Você precisa usar o clicker para fazer um som, e seu som vai ecoar entre as paredes. Isso deve lhe dar informações suficientes para navegar no labirinto, mesmo que você esteja vendado. Isso é semelhante a como morcegos, alguns pássaros, golfinhos, baleias dentadas e até mesmo animais subterrâneos como as musaranhos ecolocar. Se você tiver sucesso neste desafio. Você receberá nossos presentes especiais para visitantes. Bolas de som para jogar pegar com os olhos vendados. E o cubo de mudança de forma 3x3x3 cubo de quebra-cabeça.

Dr. Victor: Isso soa como algo que Nino gostaria de tentar. Eu vou buscá-lo. Ele deveria pelo menos achar que ganhar um prêmio valeria a pena tentar esse desafio.

{Tela desbota para preto. Em seguida, barulhos altos e sons de guitarra são ouvidos.}

Don: Eu acho que os ouvi praticando este evento ontem à noite. Eu continuei ouvindo coisas que foram bater na noite.

Herb: Talvez fosse monstros embaixo da escada ou no armário.

Don: Não, não no armário, Beakman mantém seu esqueleto lá, e seu nome é Bones.

Herb: É por isso que temos a luz da noite acesa, para ajudar a manter os monstros longe e, claro, para encontrar o banheiro. Embora eu esperasse que Beakman nos desse uma lixeira. Mas não podemos ter lixo por aqui. Este é um laboratório e tudo precisa ser arrumado.

Don: Eu me pergunto o que esses ruídos foram na noite passada. Se eles estavam se preparando para o desafio.

Godofredo: Desculpe por isso, esses sons foram nós, e Lester invadindo a geladeira.

Mau: Sim, foi difícil para nós três tirarmos as coisas da geladeira ao mesmo tempo.

Godofredo: É um enigma como todos nós conseguimos encaixar e esvaziar toda a comida.

Mau: Falando de quebra-cabeças, eu tenho um enigma para você. O que desce branco e aparece marrom ou preto. Fica quente e depois frio novamente. Responda corretamente ou tenha medo do resultado do meu riso fatal. Ha, ha, ha.

Don: A resposta é comida caindo no chão?

Herb: Minha resposta é o fogão. É branco por fora e escuro por dentro. Mas eu não entendo o surgimento da seção do enigma.

Godofredo: Eu sei, a torradeira derruba o pão quando ele é branco, e quando o pão sai é marrom ou preto. Então a torradeira precisa esfriar.

Mau: Não é justo, não é justo em tudo. Você deveria deixá-los falhar, para que eu pudesse mostrar minha habilidade e petrificá-los com minha risada fatal. Eu acho que vou ter que continuar cantando para aquela música, o cara de terno de rato está tocando.

{A câmera então muda para Nino sentado em um degrau, enquanto escuta Lester tocar guitarra. As costas de Lester estão viradas para longe da câmera, enquanto ele dança ao som da música enquanto toca.}

Dr. Victor: Venha Nino, há algo que eu quero te mostrar.

Nino: Mas eu queria terminar de ouvir o Lester tocar guitarra. Ele ia me ensinar a tocar quando terminasse sua performance.

Dr. Victor: Você pode brincar com seu amigo de rato mais tarde. Eu acho que você deveria ter tempo para se juntar ao resto do grupo. Além disso, você pode ganhar um prêmio, se conseguir completar o labirinto com sucesso e sair do outro lado. Tudo o que vai demorar é um pouco de concentração.

Nino: Está bem, eu irei, mas quero trazer Lester comigo. Eu sei que ele é o único que não vai rir de mim, se eu falhar. Afinal, ele falha o tempo todo, e isso não o impede, mesmo com todos esses fracassos, ele conseguiu fazer uma música tão boa e terminar a faculdade depois de várias centenas de tentativas. Lester me lembra daquele cara do programa de televisão DuckTales, e agora que penso nisso, o programa de televisão Darkwing Duck também. Ele pode quebrar o avião, ou falhar em alguma tarefa, mas ele sempre tenta, e ele é útil, quando ele não está comendo ou dormindo. Eu até me sentiria mais segura andando com Lester em um avião, com ele pilotando o avião, em vez de pegar uma vassoura com a tia Morgana, ela voa como uma pessoa louca. Por causa de sua vassoura hiperativa.

Dr. Victor: Falando de Morgana...

Nino: Eu já prometi não pedir meu dinheiro de volta, então espero que você não conte a ela sobre minha perda. Venha Lester, vamos e ganhe alguns prêmios.

Dr. Victor: Thunder and Lightning, esse menino é impaciente. Mas ele vai aprender em breve, de qualquer maneira.

{Desvaneça de preta, em seguida, aparecimento gradual, como Zeca passa pela câmera de olhos vendados. Então, no labirinto de paredes de plástico. Uma mão estendida e a outra trabalhando no clicker.}

Beakman: Observe como o clique se torna rápido quando ele está perto de uma parede e cliques longos e lentos em áreas abertas. Infelizmente ao contrário das crianças que conseguiram sobreviver com apenas um mínimo de alcance, todos os adultos também precisam sentir a parede antes de estarem dispostos a acreditar em seus próprios ouvidos.

{Baque som e um gemido frustrado, como Zeca cai em uma parede.}

Biba: Vocês, crianças, fizeram um trabalho maravilhoso ao terminar o labirinto. Infelizmente nos adultos, eram menos qualificados em usar nossos ouvidos para navegar. Eu tentei fazer um mapa da área ao meu redor, na minha cabeça. Então, ele foi apagado toda vez que eu virava em outra direção e pensava que estava entrando em uma área aberta, quando eu realmente caí em outra parede.

Pedro: Eu tive tanto trabalho em encontrar meu caminho através do labirinto, como se eu estivesse usando meu chapéu para fazer eco em meus ouvidos. Eu tive que tocar as paredes várias vezes, então eu poderia ir em linha reta longe da parede.

Zeca ainda no labirinto: parece que estou na metade do caminho do labirinto. Acho que vou completá-lo, ver que não é tão difícil quando você tenta. {Colisão} Ai, de onde veio essa parede?

Josie: Lembre-se que este labirinto nem sequer tem um beco sem saída, ele simplesmente gira em direções diferentes e termina no outro lado.

Liza: Com a minha excelente audição, consegui passar pela primeira vez sem tocar em nenhuma parede. Já te disse que também aprendi violino simplesmente ouvindo e tentando reproduzir o que ouvi? É provavelmente por isso que sou tão bom em ouvir sotaques e sou especialista em lingüística e dialetos.

Phoebe: E depois, eu sou especialista em ritmo. Ba-da-bop-pop-pow. {Ela então começa a sapatear.}

Beakman: Aqui está ele, Zequinha terminou o Desafio Beakman!!!

{Zeca enquanto tira a venda, depois cobre as orelhas por um segundo, enquanto a voz de Beakman ecoa ainda mais alto pelas paredes do labirinto.}

Beakman: Parece que todos tiveram a chance de terminar o labirinto. Phoebe, acho que é hora de você se preparar para...

Phoebe ainda dançava ao redor de todo mundo: eu estou nisso, chefe. Bop, bop, chaw, ba-da-bum. Ruído-a-ding, bomp shoo wap...

{Ela dança, enquanto Nino e Lester chegam ao labirinto. Ela circula Lester, cujas costas estão viradas para longe da câmera, enquanto ele a observa.}

Josie: Aqui estão os prêmios que cada um de vocês ganhou. A bola sonora, para encorajá-lo a ouvir e aprender sobre o mundo com seus ouvidos. E a forma fascinante de mudar o quebra-cabeça do cubo, ótima como decoração, ou um ótimo quebra-cabeças, se você for capaz de resolvê-lo. Sem desmontá-lo. {Usando o pé, ela empurra um balde de peças de brinquedo, atrás de uma planta.}

Liza: E aqui estão seus certificados de conclusão assinados e autenticados. Diz que você concluiu oficialmente o Desafio Beakman!!! E é assinado por todos nós, como testemunhas, e qualquer um que pudéssemos encontrar, que quisesse assiná-lo.

Beakman: Tem até um holograma de mim no canto inferior, perto da minha assinatura. É adequado para enquadrar ou laminar e colocá-lo em panfletos de currículos. Todos que o virem ficarão adequadamente impressionados.

Nino: Espere um minuto, eu quero um recompensa e prêmios também. Eu e Lester também podemos fazer o desafio.

Beakman: Bem, esse segmento do nosso show está quase no fim, mas nós daremos a vocês duas a chance. Nino você vai começar aqui, e Lester pode começar do outro lado.

{Beakman se inclina para a câmera e depois pisca um dos olhos. Ele então mostra suas duas mãos batendo juntas.}

Liza: Por aqui, meu adorável Ratinho fink.

{Ela então o leva para o outro lado do labirinto, e o cego o dobra. Nino é então vendado por Josie. De cima, ambos os lados do labirinto podem ser vistos, e o caminho, que levará as duas pessoas ao centro. Então uma versão animada de um acidente de carro é vista.}

Nino: Deixe-me ver se eu entendi, eu clico neste fabricante de som, enquanto eu ando por esse labirinto, ouvindo o eco. Isso está correto? Esse soms, hehehe, super fácil.

Beakman: Sim, esse é o Desafio Beakman!!! Consegues fazê-lo? Enquanto você está tentando realizar isso, vamos configurar o próximo segmento do show.

{Nino então entra no labirinto com as mãos sobre as orelhas e balança a cabeça, por causa do eco da voz de Beakman. Ele então levanta sorrateiramente um canto da venda para ver aonde está indo. As luzes começam a escurecer e as luzes vermelhas do local começam a soar os alarmes. Nino rapidamente puxa a vendado de volta sobre os olhos.}

{Desvaneça de preta para preto, e aparecimento gradual para piscar luzes vermelhas, e sinal "Beakmania".}

Phoebe: É hora de confundir sua inteligência. Amarre suas fitas de pensamento e coloque suas toucas de pensamento. Aqui está ele, o homem sem capa, que vai se aproximar, e confundir seu intelecto. O um... O único... O Beakmannnn!!!

Beakman: Vamos nos soltar, os nós da ignorância. Desvendar as teorias de cordas e ciências práticas. Fique de pé sobre os ombros dos gigantes e alcance novas fronteiras do conhecimento. Agora vamos da-dingos de Cha-Cha-a-dingos.

{A cena muda rapidamente para os pinguins que olham para a geladeira.}

Don: Uivo.

Herb: Não, Don, ele disse dingo, não lobo.

Don: Estou uivando porque toda a comida acabou. Tudo já foi comido.

Godofredo: Veja, eu te disse, nós comemos tudo. Lester e Mau comeram quase tudo. Eu mesmo só tenho algumas migalhas.

Mau: Eu acho que o cara rato escondeu a maior parte da comida em seu terno, para comer mais tarde. Se alguém não trouxer comida em breve, todos morreremos de fome.

Mau, Godofredo, Don e Herb: Não, owww, uivo...

{Desvaneça de preta, e de volta ao Beakmania, e o tambor girando. Josie abre a porta e a voz da mensagem é ouvida.}

Cilindro de Envelope: O que você quer de mim? Eu fui pago na íntegra, nos correios.

Josie: Primeira pergunta Beakman, diz: "O que é um dingo e onde eles vivem?"

Beakman: Um dingo é um cachorro australiano. Acredita-se que seja descendente de cães antigos da Ásia. Eles podem uivar como um lobo ou latir como cães.

Maca: Eu tenho uma pergunta, Sr. B. Os cães e gatos têm um ancestral comum?

Beakman: Muitas pessoas pensam que os gatos {Felidae} e os cães {Canidae} da Árvore da Vida se juntam em um animal chamado Miacis. Um animal de corpo longo que agora está extinto. Parece ter tido garras retrácteis como um gato, mas com um osso da pélvis semelhante a um cão moderno. Fato rápido, você sabia que o gato dente-de-sabre tinha dentes grandes para caçar sua principal fonte de alimento, grandes animais. Precisava dos dentes longos para perfurar os couros dos animais maiores.

{Liza então aparece atrás da pequena Maca e finge ser um vampiro, pronto para mordê-lo no pescoço. Ele dá a ela um olhar desapontado. Ela então levanta dois dentes de sabre gigantes.}

Maca: Pelo menos com dentes grandes como esse, seria rápido escovar os dentes.

Pedro: Os cães são realmente daltônico?

{O sinal animado "Caçadores de Mitos" aparece, com um asterisco atrás, e abaixo dizendo "Não confundir com o programa de televisão registrado, de mesmo nome".}

Beakman: A maioria dos cães tem receptores azuis e amarelos em seus olhos. Ao contrário das três cores nos olhos humanos. Às vezes, isso é chamado de daltonismo, mas eles ainda podem ver cores, apenas um número menor deles. Eles também podem ver vários tons de cinza. Mais ou menos como olhar através de óculos de sol que tingem tudo de uma cor, e torna-se difícil determinar qual cor você está realmente vendo.

Biba: Que tipos de cores os morcegos podem ver?

Beakman: Os morcegos podem ver mais no ultravioleta, as ondas de energia mais altas, das quais precisamos ser protegidos. Eles podem ver na faixa de luz Vermelha e Azul, eles não parecem ser tão bons em ver cores como Verde. No entanto, isso possivelmente muda para cada espécie de morcego.

Baba: Por que eu tenho cores nos meus olhos?

Beakman: A parte colorida dos seus olhos é chamada de íris. Sua cor vem de vários pigmentos coloridos de sua melanina, o mesmo material que compõe o cabelo e as unhas. A íris de um olho pode ser marrom, cinza ou mesmo preta por causa disso. No entanto, se as camadas de células não são densas o suficiente, a luz se espalha nos olhos, e cores como azul e verde são criadas, semelhantes ao céu. Há também um pigmento marrom amarelado chamado Lipofuscin que dá aos olhos uma cor do tipo marrom dourado. Isso misturado com a refração da fina camada de melanina pode resultar em uma cor dos olhos do tipo esverdeada. Por causa do pigmento diferente em vários outros animais, pássaros e muitas outras criaturas podem ter olhos que são coloridos de forma diferente dos humanos.

{Um baque é então ouvido. Nino então geme. Existe então uma visão do labirinto de cima.}

Nino: Ainda estou perto do fim deste labirinto? Parece que eu tenho sido cega por horas. Lester, como vai?

{Em resposta há um baque distante do outro lado do labirinto, quando Lester bate em outra parede.}

Beakman: Fato Rápido, você sabia que as árvores plantadas no chão ainda podem se mover? Aqui está uma foto de uma árvore, e aqui está outra foto da mesma árvore um ano depois. Você consegue descobrir como isso mudou?

Maca: Suas raízes se ergueram acima do solo e o puxaram como um malvado Triffid, com o objetivo de governar o mundo? Mahahaha!

Baba: O chão ao redor também parece ter mudado também. Isso é parte da resposta?

Sancho-Esteban: Eu acho que foi um deslizamento de terra, e tudo na colina parece ter escorregado ou subido a colina. Você pode ver que a casa ao longe está em um ângulo, então a imagem é inclinada para fazer uma inclinação parecer plana.

Biba: Sim, temos crianças inteligentes aqui, elas assistiram ao seu show ao longo dos anos e aprenderam a analisar tudo, a tentar entender coisas que parecem impossíveis.

Pedro: Estamos orgulhosos de nossos filhos.

Zeca: Também é importante ter uma boa imaginação e pensar fora da caixa. Imagine o fantástico e questione os limites do que é possível.

{Sancho-Esteban, em seguida, coloca a mão no bolso e tira uma nota.}

Sancho-Esteban: Beakman, eu queria saber se você poderia pronunciar essa palavra para mim. Eu vi em um artigo sobre ancestralidade humana. O artigo era sobre como as crianças podem parecer e agir como seus pais.

Beakman: Bem, se é uma pronúncia que você precisa, devemos dar o papel para o nosso especialista residente no assunto, Liza. Ela pode quebrar a palavra para você e dar explicações precisas de sua etimologia e terminologia. Responda a pergunta de, se foi escrito em uma linguagem rótica ou não-rótica. E explique como a palavra foi construída e sua pronúncia exata.

Liza: Ahh, deixe-me dar uma olhada nesse papel. Você pode ver que as notações fonéticas estão faltando. Por exemplo, esta letra 'e' visto aqui não soa como um 'e'. Seria mais de perto como...

{Liza, Sancho-Esteban e Pedro se afastam para uma mesa, para uma explicação melhor. Enquanto eles, impotentes, olham para Beakman. Josie é então vista misturando o tambor enjaulado, e Phoebe pega um envelope.}

Phoebe: Esta pergunta, pergunta o que se uma pessoa não pode ler ou ouvir, como eles podem aprender e possivelmente ler?

Josie: É isso! É a minha chance de interpretar Helen Keller, preparar meu guarda-roupa. Eu tenho esperado anos por isso. Não se preocupe Phoebe você pode interpretar minha professora Anne Sullivan. Eu não preciso mais brincar de segundo violino, posso ser a estrela da demonstração, mostrando como ela aprendeu a ler, escrever e falar. Depois ela ficou cega e surda.

Liza da tela: Eu ouvi algo sobre tocar violino? Vou te lembrar que eu não apenas toco violino, eu também toco o banjo e qualquer outro instrumento que eu possa encontrar...

Beakman: Segure Josie, acho que este é um tópico que podemos deixar para o nosso professor convidado especial, voando em todo o caminho do Brasil.

Nino no labirinto: Oh, não! Espero que ele não signifique tia Morgana. Ela deveria estar passando tempo com...

{Nino então colide com Lester no centro do labirinto. A partir da visão aérea, eles podem ser vistos caindo uns sobre os outros. Em seguida, deitado no chão em uma confusão de braços, pernas e cauda, enquanto tentam se levantar. Finalmente, eles se cansam e decidem descansar um pouco.}

{Uma vassoura passa a vista aérea, as pernas de duas pessoas podem ser vistas penduradas na vassoura. A câmera então muda para Beakman, e há sons de colisão ouvidos.}

Beakman: Agora é meu prazer apresentar um grande professor, que viveu muito da história. Conheça muitas pessoas interessantes e aprendeu conhecimento em primeira mão sobre momentos importantes da história. {Ele então olha para as crianças.} Você pode se lembrar dela de suas peças teatrais educacionais, ou mesmo de sua música musical auto-intitulada. Aqui ela é a primeira e única... Morgana.

Phoebe: Eu gostaria que ele nos deixasse fazer todas as apresentações. Onde está todo o ritmo, onde está a diversão e a dança?

Josie: Bem, é melhor prepararmos as demonstrações. Lester parece que vai ficar preso naquele labirinto por um tempo.

{Morgana então sai de uma porta, com espuma fluindo atrás dela.}

Morgana: Desculpe pelo extintor de incêndio. Valdirene, minha vassoura às vezes tem um pouco de dificuldade para parar. Ela se torna hiperativa às vezes, e é um pouco difícil acalmá-la. Às vezes, ela começa a varrer o chão e não pára até que haja uma grande pilha de poeira no canto.

Phoebe: Nós poderíamos usar alguém assim por aqui.

Morgana: Mas ela principalmente colide com as coisas e causa uma bagunça.

Josie: Isso soa semelhante ao Lester.

Beakman: Shh, seja bem, o professor está falando.

{Josie e Phoebe, fingem passar um zíper pela boca e tocam os dedos nos lábios.}

Josie e Phoebe: Shhh...

Beakman: A questão era, como uma pessoa pode aprender ou ler se não consegue ver ou ouvir?

Morgana: Antes de sair de casa, vi que você já explicou a cegueira. Agora vou explicar a perda auditiva. Assim como perder a visão, a perda auditiva pode ser experimentada em pequenos incrementos, ou pode acontecer de uma só vez. A audição é feita por um pequeno osso no ouvido interno. Os sons fazem com que ele bata no tímpano e mande os sinais para o cérebro. No entanto, o tímpano, o osso ou os nervos podem estar danificados. E os sinais das ondas sonoras, não chegam ao cérebro.

{Phoebe, em seguida, mímica faz a parte das ondas sonoras sacudindo-a, depois batendo o dedo contra o lado da cabeça para ouvir os sons da orelha. Em seguida, acenando com os dedos, ela cobre a cabeça, enquanto os sinais vão para o cérebro. Sobreposta à sua imagem está a animação mostrando as várias etapas da jornada da onda sonora.}

Morgana: Se uma pessoa conhecesse as palavras que você estava dizendo, elas poderiam observar sua boca e adivinhar o que você estava dizendo. Isso é chamado de leitura labial.

Liza na mesa: Com licença por um segundo, já volto.

{Ela então caminha até Beakman, entrega-lhe um pedaço de papel e volta para a mesa. Pedro e Sancho-Esteban sentados ali com as mãos no rosto, como se não conseguissem entender uma palavra das anotações de Liza. Mau e Godofredo olham para a borda da mesa.}

Mau: Uau, muito interessante, finalmente alguém com um interesse real em palavras.

Godofredo: Imaginar as novas muitas trava-língua frases que podemos aprender com Liza.

Mau: Quando ela terminar sua tarefa atual, eu acho que vou perguntar a ela se ela já ouviu algo parecido com o meu riso fatal.

{De volta ao centro do estúdio, Beakman desdobra o papel e o mostra para a câmera.}  
  
Beakman: Aqui está um diagrama que Liza fez mostrando a língua e as posições da boca de vários sons no idioma Inglês.

Morgana: Quando as pessoas tinham apenas perda auditiva parcial. Por muitos anos, apenas gritar poderia ajudar. Mas cerca de quatrocentos anos atrás. Uma nova invenção foi criada. Era uma trombeta de ouvido, que agia como um funil. Amplificou os sons e os transmitiu ao ouvido. Isso permitiu que a pessoa ouvisse palavras e as compreendesse diretamente. Novas versões modernas, são coisas como aparelhos auditivos, que também amplificam os sons eletronicamente, ou condução óssea. O som passa pelas maçãs do rosto normalmente, o que pode ignorar o próprio tímpano e chegar ao ouvido interno, que pode enviar os sinais para o cérebro.

Beakman: Fato Rápido, você sabia que após Beethoven perder a audição, ele morderia uma haste de metal e colocaria a outra ponta em seu piano para ouvir o som através da condução óssea?

Morgana: Eu conheci Beethoven uma vez, ele era um homem gentil, mas ele estava sempre ocupado. Constantemente trabalhando e refazendo as coisas até que fossem perfeitas. Se uma pessoa não pudesse ouvi-lo ou não conhecesse a língua deles, você poderia fazer o que as pessoas fizeram desde os tempos antigos. Eles fariam gestos com as mãos um para o outro. Comer pode ser como segurar um sanduíche, e beber pode ser representado por levantar um copo na boca.

{Josie e Phoebe mostram como poderiam fingir comer e beber.}

Beakman: Este tipo de gestos também foi muito popular nos dias de silêncio dos filmes. Foi chamado de 'Mime' agindo. Charlie Chaplin foi um comediante muito popular que usou esta técnica, que mais tarde poderia ter legendas adicionadas, e ser mostrado em muitos países diferentes. Fazendo dele um dos primeiros atores mundialmente famosos.

Morgana então limpa a garganta: Como eu estava dizendo, essa mão gesticulando acabou se transformando em linguagem de sinais. Com diferentes gestos representando letras no alfabeto ou palavras ou frases diferentes. Uma das primeiras pessoas a criar um manual desses gestos foi Pedro Ponce de Leon, um monge espanhol, no século 1500. Eu me lembro bem dele. Ele sempre foi tão enérgico, e ele tentou ensinar crianças, dos ricos. Eu diria a ele que ele deveria ensinar a todos, e não apenas aos ricos. Mas ele diria...

Pedro olha para o filho: Veja, seu pai recebeu o nome de alguém famoso.

{Liza então lhe dá um olhar de concentração. Ele então olha para o papel e tenta seguir as explicações dela.}

Adelaide batendo as asas, e respirando pesadamente, pousa em uma mesa perto de Morgana: eu finalmente cheguei aqui.

Morgana: Você deveria ter ficado pendurado em nós, quando aterrissamos.

Adelaide: Não, obrigado, eu vi algumas de suas aterrissagens. Quando Valdirene fica animado, não há como impedi-la. Não parece haver muito dano, desde o seu pouso. Onde está Eduardina, ela se machucou no pouso?

{Nino, ao ouvir esse nome, acorda rapidamente e tenta libertar-se de Lester e fugir.}

Morgana: Dina está por aqui em algum lugar. Ela provavelmente está procurando por Nino neste exato momento. Minha afilhada sempre teve uma mente própria. Onde eu estava na minha palestra?

Maca: Ela realmente conhece todas essas pessoas? Quantos anos ela teria que ter para conhecer todas essas pessoas?

Baba: Eu me lembro de ouvir que ela criou uma peça de teatro descrevendo sua busca para descobrir quantos anos ela tinha. Eu acho que os resultados foram centenas de anos. Mas não se deve ser educado, perguntar a uma senhora sobre sua idade.

Biba: Você estava falando sobre pessoas surdas aprendendo com os olhos, através da linguagem de sinais. Mas e se eles não pudessem ver? Por favor, continue sua história.

Josie: Ah, como Helen Keller. Eu poderia rapidamente colocar uma fantasia e explicar.

Beakman: Vamos deixar nosso convidado especial explicar isso também. No entanto, precisaremos da demonstração científica que está nessa tabela.

Adelaide: Por favor, continue sua história. Eu quero aprender mais sobre esse assunto. Eu sempre fui fascinado com suas histórias do passado.

Morgana: Se uma pessoa também é cega, assim como surda, a próxima sensação que ela usará é seu senso de toque. Neste caso, as pontas dos dedos são como as pessoas aprendem as formas dos objetos e suas características de superfície. Chegamos agora ao ciclo completo, com Beakman mencionando anteriormente o sistema de leitura e escrita de Braille. Agora eu acho que Beakman tem uma demonstração para nós, que as crianças em casa podem tentar com seus pais.

Phoebe: As ferramentas que você precisará são estas; Um conjunto de cortadores de parafuso ou fio. Um parente, um pedaço de madeira e pelo menos seis pinos de cabeça redonda.

Liza: E um pedaço de papel. Um pedaço de papel grosso como este.

{Ela então pega o papel da mesa. Ainda tem todas as suas anotações e explicações sobre isso.}

Josie usando óculos de segurança: você precisará de um adulto para cortar as pontas dos pinos, de modo que fiquem com cerca de 1 centímetro da cabeça do alfinete ao final. Estes então precisarão ser empurrados para a madeira, em duas fileiras, de três cabeças de alfinete cada.

Beakman: Com estes furos de 12 pinos, podemos adicionar ou remover pinos para criar até sessenta e quatro combinações diferentes de padrões. Nós só temos que colocá-los nos buracos, ou tirar os pinos dos buracos, para criar letras, palavras ou frases em Braille. Tudo o que precisamos fazer é pressionar o papel para baixo nas cabeças de alfinete arredondadas e elas deixarão marcas no papel. Podemos mover o papel levemente para o lado e trocar os pinos, pressionando-os novamente, criando outro conjunto de solavancos.

{Beakman, em seguida, desdobra o papel, revelando que o único pedaço de papel que ele estava segurando, é agora vários pedaços de papel com solavancos sobre eles. Ele então os coloca na mesa na frente das crianças. Beakman então chega por trás de sua cabeça e puxa o papel original com as anotações de Liza sobre ele. Ele então vira o papel, para mostrar um guia para traduzir o Braille em letras alfabéticas.}

Beakman: Você também pode enviar mensagens secretas usando esta técnica de escrita secreta.

Sancho-Esteban: Isso foi uma boa mágica. Eu vi Liza e as mãos de Beakman o tempo todo.

Pedro: Não é mágica... É...

Todos os outros: É ciência!!!

Morgana: Eles provavelmente assistem muito ao show dele.

Dina: Falando em assistir esse show, onde está o Nino?

Dr. Victor: Ele ainda está tristemente no labirinto. Apesar de ser preciso, ele foi com Lester na outra extremidade do labirinto.

{Dr. Victor, em seguida, acena com as mãos no ar. E como mágica, as paredes móveis lentamente se afastam para mostrar Lester, e Nino emaranhado no chão.}

Dina: Lá está você Nino, deixa eu te ajudar. Nós estávamos assistindo você na televisão antes de sairmos de casa. Você mencionou meu nome e então eu vi que você tinha ganho algum dinheiro. Você realmente achou que eu estava apaixonada por você? E se sim, isso significa que você está disposto a me dar o dinheiro que ganhou?

Nino: Infelizmente eu não tenho mais dinheiro. Eu dei para Maca, fui enganado para dar a ele, eu acho.

Dr. Victor, você achou que parecia inútil, e então, quando ouviu que poderia ser valioso, você queria pedir que o dinheiro fosse devolvido.

Morgana balançando o dedo para Nino: Nino, você fez isso?

Adelaide: Muito egoísta Nino. Você não aprendeu que dar e compartilhar são suas próprias recompensas?

Nino: Eu sou um cara legal. Eu dei o dinheiro que ganhei. E eu faria de novo se tivesse outra coisa que alguém quisesse.

Josie: Falando em ganhar, desde que você e Lester entraram no labirinto ao mesmo tempo. A outra pessoa estava no seu caminho, e é compreensível que você só tenha conseguido entrar no meio do labirinto. Mas aqui está sua recompensa. Espero que você goste dos seus prêmios.

Dina: Oh, que prêmios maravilhosos você tem. Eu gosto especialmente desse cubo de quebra-cabeça que muda de forma. Lembre-se que você acabou de dizer que daria qualquer coisa que você tivesse se tivesse algo. Posso ter isso?

{Ela se aproxima de Nino e ele começa a corar. Ela sopra os lábios como se estivesse prestes a beijá-lo. Ele se afasta.}

Nino: Certo, eu provavelmente não seria capaz de resolvê-lo de qualquer maneira.

{Ela então abraça Nino, em vez disso.}

Dina: Oh, obrigada, esse é um cubo incrível, eu poderia passar horas apenas olhando para as formas como ele muda de forma e reflete a luz. Eu acho que alguém que era cego, provavelmente poderia resolvê-lo, se soubesse a solução.

{Mau e Godofredo, então se levantam atrás de Lester, que está enrolado em uma bola e dormindo.}

Mau: É uma pena, eu não consegui mostrar a Liza meu riso fatal.

Godofredo: Bem, pelo menos sabemos que Lester não está indo a lugar nenhum, ele está dormindo. Se ele continuar dormindo, ele perderá o final do show. Talvez devêssemos acordá-lo.

Mau: Deixe comigo.

{Há, então, um ruído do tipo de guitarra alto, e Lester é visto fugindo da câmera e à distância. Quando ele deixa o rabo, bate em Mau e Godofredo. Nino assustado pelo som joga a bola para o ar, e Adelaide se aproxima para pegá-lo e, em seguida, voa para uma mesa distante. As crianças correm em vista, com suas mensagens traduzidas.}

Maca: Olhe o Sr. B, resolvemos a sua mensagem de quebra-cabeça. Diz. "Sintonize amanhã".

Baba: O meu diz: "Na mesma hora do Beak".

Sancho-Esteban: Este último diz: "E o mesmo canal de Beak".

Beakman: Bada-Bing, Bada-Bang, Bada-Boom. Está correto. Aqui está outra foto autografada e certificado. Não parece tão triste Nino você ainda tem o seu Desafio Beakman!!! Certificado.

Nino: Sim, é muito legal você ter assinado. O que se diz na parte inferior, parece um código de barras ou algo assim?

Beakman: Ahh, um último quebra-cabeça para você, meu amigo. Incline o papel para longe de você e você poderá lê-lo.

Nino: Diz "Zaloom".

Beakman: E foi pessoalmente autografado só para você, olhe nas costas.

{Nino então vira o papel e inclina o papel novamente.}

Nino: Diz "e Cassio".

{Beakman então olha por cima do ombro de Nino no pedaço de papel. Com os dois olhando para a câmera, os dois piscam para os espectadores.}

{Desvaneça de preta, em seguida, desvanece lentamente de volta, para revelar que os pingüins estão agora usando óculos, na frente de um estúdio feito, iglu casa.}

Don: O que você acha desses óculos corretivos coloridos, Herb?

Herb: Eu não vejo nenhuma diferença, você ainda parece preto e branco para mim Don.

Don: Talvez nos ajudem a encontrar pinguins fofos femininos. Afinal, você não acha que eles nos fazem parecer legais?

Herb: Somos pinguins, somos sempre legais. Mas, infelizmente, não somos tão populares com as fêmeas da nossa espécie.

{A câmera vira ligeiramente para o lado e mostra uma prateleira com sapatos.}

Tap: Você pode imaginar isso, eles querem ser descolados e legais usando óculos escuros.

Flap: É preciso mais do que isso para ser legal. Requer dedicação, atitude e um pouco daquela magia especial da personalidade de uma pessoa.

Todos: Afinal, óculos não são mágicos, são ciência...

{Os créditos da equipe são transferidos.}  
{História concluída na parte 6...}  
https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/photos/a.1097547883756862/1537908743054105

  
Introdução à sexta história.  
{A versão em Inglês e a versão em Português foram postadas originalmente em 20 de Maio de 2017.}

É aquela época do ano novamente, para entrar nos mundos da imaginação. Mais uma vez, dois mundos se unem de maneiras únicas, e eventos surpreendentes se desdobram. Se você deseja recapturar sua infância, ou se estiver visitando esses mundos pela primeira vez. Esperamos que você aproveite esta quarta aventura, nos mundos do humor, da ciência e da educação. Como nas três versões anteriores, essas histórias são apresentadas em inglês e português. Nas nossas páginas "Beakman Fans" e "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas" no Facebook.

Se você quiser ler as postagens originais no Facebook das histórias, aqui estão os links para a versão em inglês, e a versão em português que Otavio traduziu.

Versão em Inglês.  
Beakman's World, Episode 94: Friends, Beakmania & Family  
* https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/photos/a.1097547883756862/1537908743054105

Versão em Português.  
O Mundo de Beakman, Episódio 94: Amigos, Beakmania & Família  
* https://www.facebook.com/CasteloRaTimBumEntusiastas/photos/a.1539576972950499/2567272053514314  
O Mundo de Beakman: Amigos, Beakmania & Família   
{Episódio 94}  
Escrito por: Tyler "Teary Eyes" Anderson  
Traduzido para Português por: Otavio Almeida  


  
Esta é a sexta e última história de uma série de Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum, O Mundo de Beakman histórias. A imagem a seguir apresenta os muitos personagens e o elenco dos programas de televisão que aparecem nesta história. Na trilogia original, o personagem O Mundo de Beakman viajou para o Brasil. Na segunda trilogia, o personagem "Castelo" viajou para a Califórnia para visitar Beakman e sua equipe de laboratório. Se você perdeu as 5 histórias anteriores, aqui estão os links para cada uma delas.

Versões em Inglês:  
* https://archive.org/details/CasteloRa-Tim-BumBeakmansWorldTheCompleteFanFictionTrilogy  
** Histórias incluídas:  
1\. Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Reunions {Episode 91}  
2\. Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Friends & Family {Episode 92}  
3\. Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Happy Endings {Episode 93}

** Beakman's World/Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum, a Segunda Trilogia  
4\. Beakman's World: Episode 92. Foreign Relations, Beakmania & Fluid Motions  
* https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/posts/924363684408617  
5\. Beakman's World, Episode 93, Sight, Beakmania & Sound  
* https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/posts/1171828526328797

Versões em Português:  
Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum/O Mundo de Beakman, A Trilogia Completa da Ficção de Entusiasta  
* https://archive.org/details/CasteloRa-tim-bumOMundoDeBeakmanATrilogiaCompletaDaFiccaoDe  
** Histórias incluídas:  
1\. Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Reuniões {Episódio 91}  
2\. Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: Amigos e Família {Episódio 92}  
3\. Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum, Finais Felizes, episódio 93

** O Mundo de Beakman/Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum, O Segunda Trilogia Completa de Ficção de Entusiasta  
4\. O Mundo de Beakman: Episódio 92. Relações Estrangeiras, Beakmania e Movimentos de Fluidos  
* https://www.facebook.com/CasteloRaTimBumEntusiastas/posts/1998738060367719

5\. O Mundo de Beakman: Episódio 93, Visão, Beakmania e Som  
* https://www.facebook.com/CasteloRaTimBumEntusiastas/posts/2230561500518706

Se você quiser ler esta história em sua versão original em Inglês, aqui está o link:  
* https://www.facebook.com/BeakmanFans/posts/1537909813053998

{Desvanece-se do preto.}

Don uivando: Owww, Owww

{Aumente o zoom para mostrar duas pranchas de madeira pregadas juntas, com as palavras "Pólo Sul" nelas. Ao lado, um iglu, atrás dela, uma geladeira de porta dupla, com uma máquina de gelo caindo gelo no chão.}

Herb: O que aconteceu, Don?

Don: Oh, eu deixei cair o martelo no meu pé, quando eu estava colocando nosso letreiro "Lar doce lar".

Herb: Mas Don, diz "Polo Sul".

Don: Ahh, isso é verdade, meu amigo de pinguins. Mas isso é apenas do lado de frente para as câmeras. A parte de trás, aqui diz "Casa", nos dois lados, e "Doce" no meio.

{Enquanto fala, ele se vira para olhar a parte de trás da placa, escorrega e cai.}

Herb: Você está bem?

Don se levantando: Sim, eu estou bem. Só não estou acostumado com esse gelo fabricado no chão, é super liso. Sei que Beakman fez o possível para nos fazer sentir como se estivéssemos em casa.

Herb: Falando em Beakman, acho que você o acordou com todos os seus uivos. Mas acho que está quase na hora de começar o show de qualquer maneira.

Don: Estou todo arrumado e pronto para ir.

{Nesse momento, seus pés podem ser ouvidos como se estivessem correndo no lugar. Ele então escorrega novamente e bate no sinal, ele começa a tombar e ele tenta pegá-lo.}

Herb: Talvez devêssemos sentar aqui em silêncio, enquanto o show começa.

{O sinal cai junto com Don. Há então um estrondo. Beakman então se move para a visão da câmera, olhando preocupado para o chão e depois olha para a câmera.}

Beakman: Fato rápido, os pinguins têm o mesmo número de ossos em suas asas que os outros pássaros. Mas suas asas são usadas como nadadeiras para nadar. Por esse motivo, alguns de seus ossos são fundidos e são mais rígidos. Tornando os ossos menos propensos a se partirem, isso também é bom, porque ohh, isso deve doer.

{Beakman então olha para o chão e cobre os olhos quando a sequência do título de abertura começa. Do alto-falante, vem a voz de Josie.}

Josie: Dra. Liza, Enfermeira Phoebe, por favor, reporte-se ao pronto-socorro, temos o nosso primeiro paciente do dia.

{A câmera então se move pelo Centro de Informações e mostra Josie guardando o telefone e atrás dela as crianças estão ocupadas guardando seus sacos de dormir.}

Josie: Venha, crianças, sua ajuda é necessária no pronto-socorro.

{Os filhos e seus pais seguem Josie. Ao passarem por Zula, a garota de pele azul, para e admira o casaco de Beakman.}

Zula: Ótimo terno Beakman, eu sempre amei a cor verde. Combina bem com a cor azul, quando não estou usando azul, minha segunda opção de roupa é verde. Eu também sou costureira.

Beakman na mesa de trabalho: Obrigado Zula, você também tem um senso de moda maravilhoso. Isso me dá uma ótima idéia para o nosso tópico mais recente. Com todo mundo ocupado já. Acho que já é hora de fazer uma de minhas próprias perguntas. Como você sabe, eu tenho viajado pelo mundo dando minhas demonstrações científicas. {Segura garfos equilibrados em um tubo e depois em um Beakman Bucket verde.} Estive em muitas convenções, e uma coisa que sempre me surpreendeu foram as roupas que eles criaram para essas convenções. Então comecei a me perguntar. {Beakman levanta a mão com o manequim ventríloquo de Beakman. A boca da marionete começa a se mover.} Como eles fizeram essas fantasias e como posso fazer uma eu mesma. Boa pergunta Beakman, digo para mim mesma. Na verdade, você já viu minha velha fantasia de Halloween?

{A imagem da roupa aparece na tela. Meekman grita, levanta as mãos e foge. Puppet Beakman cobre os olhos e desvia o olhar.}

Beakman: Existem inúmeras possibilidades em fazer fantasias. Talvez você queira se fantasiar de Halloween, Carnaval do Brasil ou talvez Mardi Gras, essas duas últimas palavras são em Francês, significando 'Terça-feira engorda'. Antigamente, você precisava saber costurar, entrelaçando um fio através de um pano ou a pele de um animal. {Ele pega uma agulha e um passo e começa a costurar um pedaço de pano.} Esse é um processo que remonta à Era Paleolítica. Uma maneira diferente de criar roupas e cestas é chamada de tecelagem. Em vez de uma substância sólida e um fio, basta usar dois fios ou tiras de itens como galhos de árvores. Entrelaçando-os assim. {Ele entrelaça os dedos na vertical e na horizontal.}

Morgana, em seguida, desliza a cabeça para a vista: ainda no início da pré-história, um dispositivo chamado tear foi introduzido. Permitindo que o tecelão prenda suas linhas, entrelaça e aperte as linhas com mais firmeza no lugar. Isso foi antes do meu tempo.

{Ela então levanta um graveto, com os fios pendurados. Beakman luta para desembaraçar as mãos. Ele então pega um fio e o desliza rapidamente entre os fios pendurados.}

Beakman: Nos anos 1800, vários dispositivos de costura foram inventados. Isso tornou a costura muito mais rápida.

Morgana: Eu testemunhei aquelas máquinas de costura iniciais sendo criadas. Sua popularidade era semelhante à popularidade dos telefones celulares hoje.

Beakman: Aqui está uma dessas máquinas. {Ele e Morgana então caminham para uma mesa grande.} As primeiras máquinas de costura eram máquinas grandes que exigiam mesas inteiras para segurá-las, bem como a grande quantidade de tecido necessária. A maioria das máquinas de costura ainda tem as mesmas peças que as antigas.

{Morgana então abre o compartimento inferior mostrando a agulha e o passador de linha. Ela então se levanta.}

Beakman: Eles tinham uma manivela, que restringia uma das mãos do usuário, ou também podiam usar um pedal. Estes foram posteriormente substituídos por motores durante a revolução industrial.

{Beakman entrega a Morgana um fio e um pano, enquanto ela mantém um ponto, ele coloca uma agulha nele. Então Morgana passa a linha com um dedo, enquanto Beakman coloca a agulha aleatoriamente no tecido, e ela tenta encontrá-la e envolve a linha em volta do dedo antes que ele a remova do tecido. Beakman então joga o pano de lado e corre para a mesa. Morgana é puxada pelo pano e um estrondo é ouvido.}

Beakman: Recentemente, as máquinas de costura ficaram tão pequenas quanto essas. {Ele então segura uma máquina de costura em miniatura, elétrica, que cabe na palma da mão.} Ela pode até fazer muitos estilos diferentes de pontos.

{Adelaide então voa para o chão.}

Adelaide: Morgannnaaa, você está bem?

Morgana, com a mão na cabeça, assente levemente: Sim Adelaide, estou bem. Mas essas demonstrações científicas podem ser um pouco perigosas. Na próxima vez que visitar, acho que trarei proteção acolchoada. Vamos checar as crianças.

{Lester é então visto por trás enquanto ele se esgueira. Beakman então procura ao redor seu próximo assistente. E encontra Nino, também tentando fugir.}

Beakman: Nino, meu amigo e colega inventor. Como você está? Gostaria de me ajudar com a minha próxima demonstração. É tudo sobre adesivo de tecido e construção de fantasias. Não se preocupe, não haverá agulhas envolvidas. Apenas essas tesoura de ponta rombuda.

{Beakman então arrasta Nino para a mesa de jantar, onde uma camisa branca, tesoura, lençóis de tecido de várias cores e uma garrafa de cola estão arrumados em uma mesa.}

Beakman: Apenas fique aqui por um momento. Vou tentar fazer uma cópia do seu traje usando apenas esses tecidos e essa cola. Você será meu modelo, apenas fique aqui e estenda os braços, por favor.

{Beakman então vira o braço para um lado e para o outro, olhando para todos os padrões na manga de Nino. Ele então vai para o outro braço, torce para um lado e para o outro, enquanto examina as várias cores que compõem a camisa. Nino faz expressão facial de sentir dor, mas não diz nada. Beakman então volta para a mesa e usa a tesoura para cortar tiras de pano.}

Beakman: Você sabia que a tesoura é uma invenção de apenas alguns milhares de anos. Antes disso, as pessoas tinham que usar facas de corte de pano, assim.

{Ele então pega uma faca debaixo da mesa e mostra para Nino. Nino engole e seus olhos começam a se arregalar. Beakman então guarda a faca.}

Beakman: Nos primeiros dias, as pessoas podiam usar duas facas para cortar tecidos. Mas há milhares de anos, alguém percebeu que poderia usar um pedaço fino de metal. Dobre-o até o ponto em que as duas peças estejam quase se tocando. Afie as duas extremidades e incline-as para que se esfreguem quando a parte dobrada do metal foi espremida. Essa é a origem de nossas tesouras modernas. O ponto de apoio... A parte arredondada foi posteriormente substituída por um parafuso, rebite ou mesmo um parafuso. Ah, a propósito, você pode abaixar os braços agora. Agora eu sei o padrão que quero usar.

{Beakman então cola as tiras coloridas na camisa branca. Em uma sequência rápida de lapso de tempo.}

Beakman: Sem costura, poderíamos colar essas tiras juntas em qualquer padrão sem a camisa subjacente. Mas descobri que esse processo é muito mais rápido. Assim como a costura, essa cola entrelaça os fios, assim.

{Ele entrelaça os dedos novamente e mostra como eles ainda podem se mover enquanto estão entrelaçados.}

Beakman: Pronto, agora eu terminei. O que você acha Nino, é uma boa cópia da sua camisa?

Nino: Uau, parece com a minha camisa. {Ele segura na manga da camisa e mostra como as cores e o tamanho das listras combinam.}

Beakman: Se você quiser, eu também poderia fazer um traje de robô, usando tubos de plástico, usando cola ou talvez até rebites, que são usados para unir as peças de metal. Podemos até fazer um terno parecido com o de Etevaldo. Eu só precisava pegar a pistola de cola quente e alguns tubos de plástico.

Nino: Isso é ciência suficiente demonstrando para mim hoje. Gostaria de ouvir a música que Lester me ensinou a tocar violão. Estamos nos tornando amigos muito próximos, temos muitas coisas em comum. Desde que aprendi a tocar violão, Dina também começou a prestar muito mais atenção em mim. Quando estou perto dela, me sinto mais corajosa, como se pudesse realizar qualquer coisa. Agora que penso nisso, gostaria de tentar usar essa cola de tecido. Talvez eu pudesse fazer um vestido novo para Dina. Ela ficaria realmente orgulhosa de mim, se eu fizesse isso por ela.

Beakman: Claro, você pode usar o quanto quiser. Aqui estão mais algumas folhas de tecido e a tesoura. O que você vai fazer?

Nino: Primeiro, acho que vou começar com algo simples. Eu vou me fazer um chapéu de pirata.

{Nino começou a dobrar o pano como um pedaço de papel e a fazer um chapéu. No entanto, começou a se desenrolar à medida que ele a move. Ele então adicionou um pouco de cola por dentro e depois por fora.}

Beakman: Talvez você devesse me deixar ajudá-lo com isso. Ou pelo menos, deixe-me pegar algumas luvas.

Nino: Isso não é necessário. Fiz muitos desses papéis e só preciso de um pouco de cola para evitar que se desfaça.

{Ele então dobrou e colou cada uma das bordas para que não dobrassem. Depois, colocou-o sobre a mesa para deixá-lo secar. Mas fica preso na mesa. Ele então tentou puxar o tecido e ele ficou preso nas mãos dele. Beakman, em seguida, coloca as luvas e tenta ajudar Nino. Mas quando Nino se move, o pano também fica preso no braço de Beakman.}

Beakman: Vamos precisar de ajuda para sair dessa bagunça. Vamos para o posto de enfermagem e veremos se Phoebe ainda está ocupada.

{Desvanece-se para preto e depois desvanece-se na sala de emergência médica.}

Herb: Você está bem, Don? Com todas essas bandagens, você deve ter quebrado alguma coisa.

Don: Eu tive muita sorte, não tive ossos quebrados. No entanto, eu tenho alguns inchaços e muitas partes doem. O médico imobilizou minhas asas e me disse para ficar longe do gelo pelos próximos dias.

Dra. Liza: E não se esqueça do seu pirulito. {Ela o coloca no curativo na asa de Don.}

Don: Eu perdi muito do show?

Herb: Não, acho que você bateu no chão correndo, então você ainda está na hora de assistir a maior parte.

Don: Do jeito que estou me sentindo, não pude correr. Mesmo se um caminhão inteiro de pizzas de anchova estivesse me esperando.

Herb: Talvez possamos conseguir aquele cara legal Bongo para fazer uma pizza especial de anchova. Para ajudá-lo a melhorar. Ouvi dizer que ele é um especialista no negócio de pizzas, lá no Brasil.

Don: Não apenas meus braços e pés estão doloridos, mas meu estômago está doendo. Vamos encontrar algo para comer, você lidera o caminho. Amigo dos pinguins.

Herb: Essa é a atitude que precisamos, vamos indo.

{Herb dá um tapa nas costas de Don e Don geme de dor. Enquanto eles se afastam. Don tem as asas esticadas e estava gemendo como uma múmia de cinema. Só então Beakman e Nino chegam, enquanto estão presos um ao outro. Eles então olham horrorizados ao ver as crianças com os braços e rostos cortados.}

Enfermeira Phoebe: Apenas um minuto, estamos quase terminando aqui. {Ela então joga um pouco de líquido no braço de Maca.} Agora, deixe secar por alguns minutos, e deve durar o resto do dia.

Beakman: O que aconteceu aqui? Houve uma guerra que eu nunca ouvi falar? Como as crianças receberam todos esses ferimentos?

Josie: Não se preocupe, chefe. Eles ouviram você falando sobre roupas e viram todas essas bandagens e líquidos coloridos, e todos queriam se vestir como zumbis.

Beakman: Crianças hoje em dia. O que aconteceu com vestir-se como fadas, piratas ou até super-heróis?

Morgana: Que tal se vestir de bruxa?

Nino, com o braço agora colado à cabeça: quero ser um feiticeiro quando crescer. Eu já sou aprendiz, você sabe.

Meca segurando os braços, com longos cortes macabros nas costas: olhe para os meus braços, esses ferimentos parecem super realistas. Parte do papel de seda pode realmente ser dobrada e esticada como a pele real.

Enfermeira Phoebe: Sim, você também pode fazer feridas falsas com cola, papel de seda ou fita de papel, cera e tinta, maquiagem, tinta de caneta e outros tipos de artesanato. Eu simplesmente desenho o contorno da ferida assim. Aplique um pouco de cola no papel de seda e enrole-o em um tubo longo e plano. Em seguida, coloco-o em volta do contorno e preencho o centro com um pouco de látex líquido. Ou, se você não tiver nada disso, também podemos usar farinha e vaselina. Em seguida, adicionamos maquiagem, tinta ou até tinta para caneta para colorir o exterior e o interior da ferida. Azuis mais escuros, pretos nas bordas e mais vermelhos em direção ao centro. Em seguida, uso um spray de acabamento para evitar que a maquiagem ou as tintas causem confusão nas suas roupas.

Penelope então se apressa: O que você fez com meu pobre netinho Sancho-Esteban? Ele tem uma lâmina de serra saindo da cabeça.

Sancho-Esteban: Não se preocupe vovó Penelope, é apenas maquiagem. Este disco é realmente apenas de borracha e está colado ao lado da minha cabeça, com tintas vermelhas e látex. E isso nem suja meu chapéu.

Biba: Olhe para mim. Eu realmente tenho um sorriso que vai de orelha a orelha.

{Ela então limpa o sangue falso do lado da bochecha. Penelope então parece preocupada, mas parece satisfeita por ninguém se machucar. Então ela intencionalmente olha para a câmera da televisão, como se estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.}

Penelope: Bem, desde que todos estejam bem. Eu acho que não há nada para se preocupar. E, a propósito, obrigado a todas as pessoas adoráveis da platéia que me enviaram saudações enquanto eu estava de férias na Europa. Espero que tenham gostado das imagens de mensagens instantâneas que publiquei das minhas visitas. Até gostei da minha visita ao meu primo Carlota Teodoro. Ao contrário de mim, ela sempre gostou de usar a cor amarela e praticar sua ginástica. Mais uma vez obrigado a todos os adoráveis Pinkmores por aí. Espero voltar para o Brasil em breve e ver todos vocês novamente no meu programa de TV e no canal do YouTube. Até então beijos e abraços.

{Ela então começa a dar beijos na câmera da televisão. Beakman então percebe o anel no dedo dela.}

Beakman: Posso ver esse seu anel por alguns minutos?

{Beakman então tira um anel semelhante do bolso, mostra para ela e depois pisca. O marido Ulisses parece preocupado quando ela o tira e o coloca na mão esquerda de Beakman.}

Nina: Mãe, talvez não seja uma boa ideia.

Penelope: Bobagem minha querida, se você não pode confiar em alguém na televisão, em quem você pode confiar?

{Beakman então pega o anel na mão direita e o coloca sobre a mesa, enquanto coloca o anel esquerdo no bolso.}

Beakman: Algumas pessoas dizem que os diamantes são eternos, mas isso é verdade? Com uma pequena protuberância, poderemos tirar esse diamante deste anel. {Bata na mesa.} Ok, isso não funcionou, talvez seja necessária uma chave de fenda. {Estalar.} Não se preocupe, posso colar isso novamente mais tarde.

{Ulisses então desmaia. A Dra. Liza e Phoebe o levam para a cadeira de exame. Penelope os segue.}

Beakman: Agora que tiramos o diamante do anel, vamos ver o que ele pode fazer.

Pedro: Ouvi dizer que diamantes podem cortar vidro, é verdade?

Beakman: Bem, vamos testar essa teoria. Há um pedaço de vidro neste letreiro, vamos raspar e ver o que vai acontecer. {Raspar.} Uau, agora é um arranhão que precisará de polimento para remover. Próxima pergunta relacionada a diamantes, por favor.

Biba: Os diamantes são feitos de carvão?

Beakman: Bem, isso é difícil de dizer. Porque ambos são feitos de carbono. Eles também podem ser formados a partir de petróleo ou qualquer outra coisa feita de carbono. O importante é a pressão e o calor que permitem que os átomos de carbono se cristalizem em uma estrutura rígida. Isso geralmente acontece muito fundo na superfície da Terra.

Penélope segurando a mão do marido: Mas lembro-me de ouvir que vários planetas têm "diamantes chovendo do céu".

{Ela acena com a mão como se estivesse cética e que seus dedos estão chovendo diamantes balançando seu caminho até a cabeça.}

Beakman: Eu acho que essa informação vem principalmente de uma série de trabalhos científicos e palestras. Em um artigo de 1981 da revista 'Nature', Marvin Ross propôs a idéia de Urano e Netuno, tendo diamantes. Mais tarde, em um artigo científico escrito por Kevin Baines e Mona Delitsky, eles discutiram as possibilidades de que Saturno e Júpiter também pudessem ter chovendo diamantes. O artigo foi apresentado na "45ª reunião anual da Divisão de Ciências Planetárias" em 2013. Sabemos que as rochas espaciais têm diamantes em miniatura. De fato, encontramos diamantes mais antigos que o nosso sistema solar.

Maca: Se um diamante é para sempre. Um diamante pode ser destruído?

Beakman: Essa é uma ótima pergunta, vamos fazer o bom e velho teste da faculdade. Primeiro de tudo o teste de quebra. Cada tipo de cristal é feito de um padrão reticulado de átomos. Às vezes, outros elementos entram na estrutura e enfraquecem uma de suas ligações. Aqui está um exemplo de como os átomos de um diamante são organizados, usando um kit de modelagem molecular chamado Snatoms. Assim como átomos reais, eles se unem ao campo eletromagnético. Agora, se atingirmos o diamante real com este martelo, a estrutura do cristal deve ser quebrada e os átomos serão libertados de seus campos magnéticos. Josie, poderia distribuir os óculos de segurança para todos?

Dr. Aborinha, como diretor Jay Dubin: Pare aí. Corte, corte. Esta cena está parando aqui e agora. Destruir uma jóia preciosa e possivelmente causar danos a essas crianças pobres não será permitido.

Beakman: Talvez você esteja certo.

Dr. Aborinha, como diretor Jay Dubin: Claro que estou certo, sou o diretor. Você deveria me dar o diamante, e podemos continuar com o show.

{Beakman não escuta, inclina-se para baixo e pega uma tocha, de baixo da mesa. Ele então coloca o diamante na mesa e usa um atacante de pederneira para acender a tocha.}

Beakman: Sim, sim, sim. Queimá-lo seria muito mais visualmente interessante. Lembre-se de que as crianças não brincam com fogo e não tentam fazer nenhum desses experimentos sem a supervisão de um adulto.

{Dr. Aborinha então tenta pegar o diamante. Beakman pega o diamante antes que Aborinha possa alcançá-lo. Ele então o segura sobre a cabeça, olhando para a luz que passa por ele. Aborinha tenta pegar o diamante das mãos de Beakman, e é nocauteado de ele mãos.}

{A cena muda para Ulisses. Morgana espirra levemente a água de uma tigela no rosto. Todos então se viram para Ulisses. Ulisses então percebe o diamante voando pelo ar. Ele então aponta para o diamante. Todos então se viram e olham com a boca aberta, enquanto o diamante atravessa a chama da tocha em câmera lenta. Os olhos de Ulisses se arregalam. O diamante pega fogo e, como um meteorito brilhante, cai sobre a mesa, ainda brilhando.}

Beakman: Como você pode ver, ele pode pegar fogo, mas não queima muito bem sem um bom suprimento de oxigênio, e não há o suficiente no ar para mantê-lo queimando sozinho.

{Beakman usa algumas pinças para pegar o diamante. Ulisses, Aborinha e todos os outros suspiram de alívio. Beakman coloca uma pequena garrafa de oxigênio líquido sobre a mesa. Com um pouco de destreza, ele tira a tampa e deixa cair o diamante dentro. A garrafa brilha em branco quente e, eventualmente, a luz desaparece. Ele então pega uma bandeja grande e derrama o líquido. Não há vestígios do diamante. Ulisses desmaia novamente.}

Beakman: Como você pode ver depois de colocar o diamante nesse oxigênio líquido, o diamante foi completamente queimado e não resta carbono.

Dr. Aborinha, como diretor Jay Dubin: Não acredito que você fez isso. Essa foi uma joia valiosa. O dinheiro que poderia ter sido ganho com isso... Se ela quisesse vendê-lo... Eu a ajudaria a processá-lo. Se isso a ajudar a conseguir o dinheiro que perdeu, e com o dinheiro nós... Ela vencerá... Nós... Ela poderia comprar este estúdio.

Penelope: Eu não estou processando ninguém. Confio em Beakman, e ele teve minha permissão para fazer o que quisesse, para o ringue.

{Aborinha levanta a bandeja, inclinando-a para um lado e para o outro. Procurando freneticamente algum traço do diamante.}

Josie: Espere um minuto, Jay não agiria assim. Ele pode enfiar a cabeça em banheiros, e nos dizer o que fazer. Mas você senhor é uma fraude.

{Josie então tira a peruca vermelha da cabeça da Dra. Aborinha. E o agarra pela coleira.}

Josie: O que você fez com o nosso diretor? Responda-me, se você quer viver!

Beakman: Josie...

Josie: Ok, desculpe, um pouco intenso demais. Diga-nos, ou faremos você ouvir o Riso Fatal de Mau.

{Mau então começa a se levantar de baixo da mesa com uma risada ameaçadora. Quando ele estende a mão para o Dr. Aborinha.}

Mau: Mah, haha, hah. Sua desgraça é certa. Sua mente se tornará mingau, seus pensamentos terão medo da própria natureza de...

{A cena então muda para o Dr. Victor e Gato Pintado sentado em uma cadeira, perto do sofá, lendo um dos livros de Beakman.}

Dr. Victor: Pare aí, Mau. Eu vou lidar com isso.

{Ao lado de Mau, Godofredo então se levanta de baixo da mesa.}

Godofredo: Nós nunca nos divertimos. Talvez devêssemos ir e ver o que os pinguins estão fazendo.

Mau: Ou talvez possamos encontrar a caixa de remessa de Patsy e descer as escadas.

{Há então o som de uma série de pancadas. Como se alguém dentro de uma caixa estivesse tentando fugir.}

Dr. Victor: Bem, bem, bem... Dr. Pompeu Pompílio Pomposo, pensei que tínhamos visto o último de vocês, quando mudamos meu castelo para o Memorial da América Latina. Mas parece que você não mudou seus esquemas nefastos. Eu até ouvi dizer que você estava incomodando os pais de Nino, tentando convencê-los a vender o novo castelo para você.

Beakman: Eu daria a ele mais dinheiro de lembrança, se pudéssemos levá-lo a sair. Para que pudéssemos continuar com o meu show.

Dr. Aborinha: Eu nego tudo. Você e essa família ocupam imóveis valiosos e não devolvem nada à comunidade. Enquanto eu aumento o valor das propriedades, compro e vendo.

Josie: Em quais organizações de caridade você contribuiu?

Liza: Quantas pessoas ficaram desabrigadas por causa da destruição de suas casas?

Phoebe: Quando você já convidou uma cidade inteira para visitar sua casa? Contribuiu para as artes e atividades da cidade em que você mora?

{Dr. Victor então estala os dedos e há duas nuvens que aparecem ao lado dele. Antonino, o pai de Nino, e Cleopino, a mãe de Nino, com os braços cruzados e olhando ameaçadoramente para Aborinha.}

Antonino: Então é por isso que tivemos alguns dias de paz no castelo. Ele esteve aqui, incomodando outra pessoa.

Cleopino: Vamos enviá-lo em uma viagem de ida para a Antártica.

{A cena então muda para Don, Herb, Mau e Godofredo sentados em uma caixa assistindo a um monitor de gravação do programa.}

Herb: Ah, não, espero que não o mandem de volta para nossa casa. Nós nunca teríamos momentos de silêncio com ele lá.

Don: Não se preocupe Don. Não há muita terra lá embaixo para ele vender. É coberto principalmente por gelo e neve.

Herb: Mas você nunca ouviu falar que a Terra está ficando mais quente, e poderíamos perder todo esse gelo e neve e o que acontecerá em nossa bela casa?

Mau: Ouvi dizer que Bill {Bip} disse que o mundo está pegando fogo.

Godofredo: Você ouviu esse som? Aconteceu quando você disse Bill {Bip}.

{Todo mundo no estúdio parece surpreso e envergonhado ao ouvir essa palavra.}

Don: Há esse som novamente.

Herb: Talvez Beakman possa explicar.

Mau: Enquanto esperamos para ver se ele responde a essa pergunta. Quem quer descer as escadas neste caixote?

Don, Herb e Godofredo: sim!

Patsy de dentro da caixa: Primeiro, deixe-me sair!

{A cena então muda para Beakman, e os personagens de Castelo se enfrentam com o Dr. Aborinha.}

Beakman: Isso me lembra. Bill...

{Todo mundo engasga, mas ele não diz o sobrenome da pessoa.}

Josie: O que você acha que está fazendo? Esse é o nome da marca registrada de outro programa de televisão. Não podemos usá-lo neste programa. Você sabe quantas regras estaríamos quebrando, se mencionássemos algum outro programa. Seria como eu dizendo. Oi mãe! Olha, eu estou na TV. Opa, desculpe por isso. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

{Josie se aproxima da câmera e tudo fica embaçado, enquanto acena um olá para as pessoas em casa.}

Beakman: Enfim... Bill... Queria que eu dissesse "O mundo está pegando fogo!" Dizer isso o ajuda a divulgar as notícias, sobre o aquecimento global e as mudanças climáticas. Algumas pessoas pensam que somos rivais, mas nós dois já trabalhamos no mesmo projeto antes. Nós dois contribuímos para a apresentação "Street Smarts". Um vídeo educacional sobre pensamento crítico. Embora, devo adverti-lo, você não deve deixá-lo emprestar seu globo terrestre modelo. Ele pode atear fogo.

Ulisses acorda e começa a chorar, enquanto Penelope tenta confortá-lo.

Morgana: Se tivéssemos o nosso caminho, você nunca mais se apossaria da casa de ninguém.

Dr. Aborinha não está ouvindo: Bill {Bip}. A famosa dançarina? Lembro-me de vê-lo em "Dancing with the Stars". Ouvi dizer que ele é um cara rico. Você realmente o conhece?

Beakman: Ele está atualmente no próximo estúdio, trabalhando com John Oliver.

Dr. Aborinha: O que estou fazendo aqui com esses camponeses, quando poderia estar conversando com estrelas e pessoas ricas. Eu poderia ganhar a confiança deles com minha banda musical Kick Bucket e adquirir parte de suas terras e dinheiro. Adeus, para todos vocês, tenho dinheiro para ganhar com meus novos amigos.

{Dr. Aborinha sai do estúdio. Então, no estúdio seguinte, um som de água correndo é ouvido, e o Dr. Aborinha solta um grito alto.}

Beakman: Eu esqueci de mencionar, mas eles estão testando algumas demonstrações ciência bagunçada naquele estúdio. Mas tenho certeza que ele ficará feliz em ajudar. Agora onde estávamos...? Ah, sim, estávamos tentando encontrar nosso diretor desaparecido. Hey Ray, você pode nos ajudar a encontrá-lo?

{Uma mão se estende do lado da tela. Aponta para o lado e, em seguida, o sinal do banheiro é visto com as palavras "Ocupado".}

Beakman: Ha, ha. Adoro resolver um mistério. Eu deveria fazer um sinal para colocar por cima da porta, "Beakman: Consulting Scientist".

{Beakman então tira do bolso o anel de casamento original e o entrega a Penelope.}

Morgana: Bem-vindo ao O Mundo de Beakman. Ele vive muito em seu próprio mundo, semelhante ao do seu filho Nino. É ótimo ver que vocês dois conseguiram finalmente encontrar tempo suficiente para se juntar a nós aqui.

Antonino: Um lugar tão interessante que você tem aqui Beakman. Tem todo tipo de esquisitices científicas. Eu adoraria explorar isso.

Cleopino: Onde está o nosso adorável filho Nino? Ele não se perdeu aqui, não é? Certa vez, nós o levamos a um labirinto de cerca viva, e o perdemos por um dia inteiro, quando ele começou a trapacear e a tentar romper as paredes do labirinto.

Nino: Eu estava apenas testando a força do muro e queria ver como eles eram de ambos os lados. Mamãe, papai, que bom vê-lo aqui. Venha comigo, Lester tem me ensinado a tocar violão. Ele me ensinou essa música chamada "Rat Suit Ritts".

{Ulisses acorda e Penelope mostra a ele que o anel está seguro. Como ela coloca de volta em seu dedo. Ele então se senta e eles caminham para assistir Lester e Nino tocando violão.}

Josie: Vamos limpar essas crianças. Temos um show para produzir aqui.

{As crianças com maquiagem de zumbi, começam a cercar Josie, como se estivessem prestes a comê-la. A cena então desaparece para preto. Existe então uma luz vermelha piscando. Então a palavra "Beakmania" é vista e a câmera diminui o zoom, mostrando que essas palavras fazem parte de um jogo de tabuleiro chamado "Mundo de Beakman: jogo de Beakmania".}

Baba: Desculpe, eu não pude resistir, isso é da minha coleção... É hora de galvanizar essas engrenagens pensantes.

Sancho-Esteban: Coloque seus hélices pensativos em zumbido e coloque seus notebooks na posição vertical.

Maca: Aqui está ele, o melhor, dos cientistas da TV. O passado, presente e futurista do conhecimento científico. O primeiro, e único, o Beakman!

Beakman: Você os serve e eu os colher eles fora. Agora vamos salsa dançar.

{Beakman então dança com a mão estendida com uma tigela de molho de salsa na mão. Quando ele vira, o líquido derrama e ele cai. A cena então muda para Josie girando o tambor do envelope. Liza então abre a porta.}

Tambor de envelope: Deixe-me sair daqui! Esses envelopes perfumados estão me dando dor de cabeça.

Liza: Pergunta, os peixes voadores realmente sabem voar?

{O sinal animado "Myth Busters" aparece, com um asterisco atrás dele, e abaixo dizendo "Não deve ser confundido com o programa de televisão de marca registrada, com o mesmo nome".}

Beakman: Os peixes voadores não voam de verdade. Não confunda com moscas que as pessoas usam para pescar. Os peixes têm grandes barbatanas peitorais, o que lhes permite impulsionar-se para fora da água. Eles então usam essas barbatanas para deslizar pelo ar. Fato rápido: Outro animal que também não voa, é a lula voadora. Ele não usa barbatanas, mas usa jatos de água para se impulsionar para fora da água.

{Um brinquedo em forma de lula voa de baixo da câmera, deixando um rastro de água atrás dela.}

Phoebe: Mas golfinhos e baleias também saltam da água. porque eles fazem aquilo?

Beakman: Alguns pesquisadores pensam que é para evitar predadores. Enquanto outras pessoas pensam que é exercitar seus músculos ou atrair parceiros. Eu, pelo menos acho que parece divertido.

{Beakman então pula para cima e para baixo, como se estivesse rompendo a superfície da água.}

Josie então lê uma mensagem: Os dinossauros já voaram?

Beakman: Você deve ter ouvido falar que os dinossauros também podem voar. Muitos deles são conhecidos por possuir penas e serem ancestrais dos pássaros. Mas os répteis que voam geralmente estão ligados à família Pterosaur. No entanto, acredita-se que alguns dinossauros possam deslizar das árvores ou dos penhascos das montanhas.

Biba: Quem é o primeiro autor conhecido?

Beakman: O escritor mais antigo conhecido, que conhecemos o nome, é um antigo filósofo egípcio chamado Ptahhotep há cerca de 4400 anos. Outro escritor antigo que conhecemos é uma mulher chamada Enheduanna, que era poeta vivendo cerca de 4300 anos atrás.

Neneco: Minha esposa sempre pensa nas melhores perguntas. Como por que, não tiro o lixo. Por que não lavo a louça. Vou levá-la ao cinema?

Beakman: Lembre-se de que um relacionamento, e um casamento em particular, são cerca de duas pessoas que compartilham os deveres e as alegrias das atividades diárias. Falando em trabalho compartilhado. Essas crianças estão fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso, de assistentes de laboratório. Se eles precisarem de um emprego, eu ficaria feliz em tê-los me ajudando.

Zula: Isso parece um pouco perigoso. Talvez haja profissões menos perigosas que as crianças possam fazer. Sei que nosso filho Sancho-Esteban adora passar o tempo olhando pelo microscópio ou olhando as estrelas.

Pedro: Eu acho que é minha culpa. Eu sempre contei a ele sobre as histórias que escrevi quando era jovem. Eles fizeram parte da minha série "Mundo da Lua". Mal sabia eu que conheceria um extraterrestre e me casaria com uma garota cuja família era da 16ª Dimensão.

Nina: Beakman, estou curioso sobre o que você sabe sobre nossos cientistas brasileiros. E como eles influenciaram o seu trabalho? Minha mãe Penelope sempre foi uma grande repórter e sempre achei fácil fazer essas perguntas importantes.

Zeca: Minha esposa sempre esteve cheia de perguntas e com a necessidade de encontrar respostas. Por isso me casei com ela. Quando eu era jovem, estava sempre fazendo perguntas.

Maca: Boa pergunta mãe. Vamos ver se Beakman pode nomear pelo menos cinco cientistas brasileiros. Nós, crianças, temos que sofrer, na escola, para tentar lembrar todos os nomes e lugares do povo brasileiro. Mas o resto do mundo conhece essas pessoas?

Beakman: Acho que posso fazer um ranking dos cinco melhores cientistas brasileiros. O meu primeiro seria o naturalista Alexandre Rodrigues Ferreira. Eu gosto de pensar em suas viagens pelo Brasil, como sendo semelhantes às da Expedição Lewis e Clark. Ele descobriu muitas coisas novas sobre o mundo natural e ajudou a explorar o interior do Brasil em seus primeiros dias de colonização. A seguir, Domingos Soares Ferreira Penna, biólogo, etnólogo, arqueólogo, que fundou a instituição e museu de pesquisa 'Museu Paraense Emílio Goeldi'. Há também o arqueólogo Paulo Alfeu Junqueira Duarte, que lutou pela preservação das culturas dos povos indígenas do Brasil. Vamos ver agora, isso nos deixa apenas mais dois nomes, "two" em Inglês ou "dois" em Português.

{A música começa a tocar e o som de líquidos borbulhantes pode ser ouvido. Há então uma batida na porta. Beakman olha em volta fingindo estar confuso.}

Beakman: Onde eu estava...? Oh sim, meus dois últimos cientistas favoritos... {Ele então olha em volta.} Existe o inventor / médico Manuel de Abreu, que criou a abreugrafia. É uma maneira de examinar os pulmões, para ver se uma pessoa tem a doença chamada tuberculose. Por fim, há João Barbosa Rodrigues, um botânico, um dos maiores do mundo. Não apenas um cientista e autor, mas também um artista. Foi diretor do Jardim Botânico do Rio de Janeiro, com especialidade em palmeiras e orquídeas.

{A batida continua, mas muda para os padrões de percussão, à medida que a porta é batida repetidamente.}

Liza: Não se esqueça de um dos meus cientistas brasileiros favoritos. Angelo Moreira da Costa Lima, o entomologista, cientista de insetos. Todos os bichos assustadores, viscosos e grosseiros que ele catalogou. Descrições que fariam sua pele se arrepiar. Hehehe.

{As batidas continuam, desta vez duas batidas rápidas e, em seguida, uma pausa, duas batidas rápidas e uma pausa. Todo mundo entra e, depois das batidas, todo mundo bate palmas.}

Beakman: Ei, eu conheço essa música. Duas batidas rápidas, que só podem significar uma coisa. Uma visita de meus dois cientistas brasileiros vivos favoritos.

{Beakman então vai até a porta, enquanto sai da tela. Os bloqueios são ouvidos clicando, as correntes chocam e o deslizar de um ferrolho. A cena então muda quando a porta se abre. Duas cabeças de cada lado da porta aparecem.}

Tibio e Peronio: Ola, Ola, Beakman e amigos.

{Então abaixo de Peronio, uma cabeça menor aparece também usando um chapéu branco e uniforme científico.}

Estribo: E Ola, mais uma vez. Não se esqueça de mim, e mamãe.

{Uma mulher então o pega e fica de pé, apoiando-o no quadril.}

Peronio: Esta é minha esposa Clavicula e nosso filho Estribo.

{Tibio levanta e abaixa as sobrancelhas algumas vezes, sorri e aponta.}

Tibio: Ela também é nossa prima, do lado Foramen da família.

Beakman: Não se preocupe, minha irmã gêmea se casou com um rato. Eu acho que você conheceu Jax, da última vez que nos encontramos no Brasil. Ela e Lester também têm um filho, uma filha. Às vezes, vejo ela e a filha correndo em trajes de rato. Então quem sou eu para julgar. Bem-vindo a todos, nossos amigos do Castelo também estão aqui. Eu acho que você conhece todo mundo. Todo mundo conhece Tibio e Peronio Osso, cientista gêmeo do Brasil.

Todos: Ola, Ola e Ola para você, amiguinho.

Clavicula: Obrigado a todos por nos permitir visitá-lo Beakman. Parece que sua casa já está quase cheia.

Beakman: Bobagem, poderíamos colocar muito mais gente aqui. Equipes de filmagem, estúdio pessoal, dançarinos, acrobatas. Pessoas correndo em trajes bobos. Se você pode nomear, provavelmente já o tivemos neste estúdio uma vez ou outra.

Sancho-Esteban: Eu esperava que, depois de terminar de bater palmas, também pudéssemos cantar "We are the Champions". Essas duas músicas sempre combinavam muito bem.

Beakman: Uma das minhas músicas favoritas é de uma cantora e compositora chamada Juliane Reichardt. Ela era boêmia e tenho certeza de que teve uma rapsódia, ou duas, feitas sobre sua vida. A propósito, a palavra rapsódia vem das palavras gregas para recitar um poema épico. Chegou a significar qualquer coisa que possua várias partes menores, todas separadas de uma peça épica maior.

Baba: Sr. Beakman, eu queria saber se você gostaria de autografar minha versão do jogo de tabuleiro do seu épico desafio Beakmania.

Beakman: Claro, minha querida. Qualquer coisa para um fã. Você sabia que alguns dos dois jogos de tabuleiro mais antigos eram do Egito antigo, o primeiro chamado Mehen, em homenagem ao deus das serpentes. Apresentava uma tábua redonda que serpenteava em direção ao centro. E o segundo foi chamado Senet, acredita-se que ambos os jogos tenham cerca de 5000 anos. Há também outro jogo antigo chamado The Game of Ur, que tem cerca de 4600 anos. Mas se você quiser jogar um jogo de estilo antigo que ainda está sendo jogado hoje, o jogo Backgammon, ou Gamão em Português, ainda é popular. Suas origens remontam a cerca de 5000 anos atrás.

Tibio: Ahh, sim, eu adorava jogar esse jogo, eu sempre vencia Peronio.

Peronio: Você não fez. Eu ganhei alguns jogos.

Tibio: Apenas os jogos que eu deixo você vencer.

Clavícula: Os senhores se lembram do que combinamos. Sem argumentos na frente do jovem Estribo.

Tibio e Peronio: desculpe-nos.

Neneco: Lembro-me de ler sobre um famoso cientista aqui nos EUA. Seu nome era Benjamin Banneker e ele era filho de um escravo libertado. Ele nasceu antes dos Estados Unidos serem um país. Naquele tempo, ele se tornou um famoso escritor, cientista, engenheiro e astrônomo. Ele também era um defensor dos direitos civis, escrevendo inúmeras correspondências sobre o assunto. Eu gostaria que minha filha também conseguisse um de seus autógrafos, mas, infelizmente, grande parte de seu trabalho foi queimado enquanto ainda estava em sua casa, logo depois que ele morreu.

Tibio: Eu li essas correspondências e os almanaques que ele escreveu. Havia alguma boa ciência lá. Poucas pessoas durante esse tempo puderam prever os eclipses da lua.

Maca, olhando para o jovem Estribo: Sr. Beakman, ainda há uma pergunta que eu gostaria de responder.

Beakman: Ok, jovem. Qual é a sua pergunta? Nenhuma pergunta é grande demais. Nenhum assunto fora dos limites. Não é verdade que não tentarei dar uma explicação detalhada.

Maca: De onde vêm os bebês?

{O queixo de Beakman cai e ele olha para Maca, com um olhar perplexo no rosto. Liza se aproxima e levanta o queixo, para que a boca se feche.}

Liza: Seu chefe escorregadio. Até eu vi aquele chegando. Você abriu a porta para isso. Vamos ver se você consegue.

Beakman: Bem, talvez este não seja o melhor momento para esse assunto... Com todas essas crianças aqui e o tempo que resta. Uma explicação detalhada, pode ser...

Tibio: Sim, vamos Beakman, já era hora de as crianças terem uma explicação simples e fácil de entender como os bebês são criados.

Peronio: Sim, já é hora de... Rolo de tambor, por favor... "O Desafio Tibio e Peronio"!

Tibio: Sim, Beakman, desafiamos você a dar a melhor explicação de como os bebês são feitos.

Beakman: Bem... Se você é um canguru, os bebês saem da bolsa. Um canguru bebê é chamado de Joey. E ummm...

Phoebe: Não se preocupe, chefe, você conseguiu, você pode explicar as coisas de maneira que ninguém mais poderia.

Beakman: Ok, desafio aceito. Mas aqui, permitimos que os visitantes prossigam primeiro.

{Todo mundo olha para Tibio e Peronio. Os pais agitam os dedos com atenção. Para não entrar em muitos detalhes ou dizer coisas que podem ser embaraçosas.}

Peronio: Bem, você vê que os meninos são diferentes das meninas, e essas diferenças são... Agora você explica essa parte do Tibio, é muito melhor com as coisas técnicas.

Tibio: Bem, rapazes e meninas se reúnem e... Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava... Todas as fêmeas humanas e a maioria dos outros animais nascem com ovos dentro deles... E...

Peronio: Não devemos chamá-lo de óvulo? É uma única célula neste momento. Só devemos chamá-lo de ovo quando fertilizado.

Tibio: Obrigado, devemos ser precisos. Não queremos confundir as pessoas.

{A cena mostra os pais e as crianças parecendo confusos e já perdidos. Beakman se inclina para trás, cruza os braços e sorri.}

Peronio: Os caras são diferentes das meninas. Eles não têm ovos... Ou óvulos.

Tibio: Eu acho que você está confundindo eles. Ova é plural para o óvulo. Os caras podem fertilizar o óvulo.

Clavícula: E como isso é feito?

Peronio: É hora de uma demonstração.

{Os pais então olham de olhos arregalados. Enquanto as crianças se afastam e cobrem os olhos. Beakman coloca a mão na testa, olha para o chão e balança a cabeça. Perônio então caminha até a geladeira e pega um ovo.}

Art Burn por trás da câmera: Ei, saia da minha cozinha!

Tibio: Este é um ovo, mas vamos mudá-lo para um óvulo. Bem, na verdade não. Nós apenas vamos fingir. Bem... Você verá. Primeiro pegamos o ovo. Em seguida, colocamos nesta garrafa de vinagre. Clavicula, você pode me trazer as garrafas de vinagre? Ela era nossa assistente científica, antes de Peronio e ela se casarem. Ela sabe como fazer muitos desses tipos de demonstrações científicas.

Peronio: Depois que o ovo estiver no vinagre por cerca de um dia, ele se parecerá com o ovo nesta segunda garrafa. Em seguida, puxamos o ovo e a casca cairá facilmente com um pouco de fricção. Agora temos a membrana do ovo. É isso que quero que você pense como óvulo. O óvulo é uma célula única, sem vida. Então um homem que fertiliza o esperma nada através de uma abertura dentro da mulher chamada colo do útero. Em seguida, tenta entrar no óvulo. Saberemos demonstrar essa parte do processo.

{As crianças desviam o olhar e os pais ficam fascinados, pois Peronio traz uma longa agulha de seringa com coloração azul.}

Tibio: Clavicula está segurando o óvulo. E dentro da seringa que Peronio está segurando, há um líquido azul, que chamaremos de esperma. À medida que o esperma entra na célula. O interior da célula começa a mudar. O óvulo agora se tornou um ovo e agora é fertilizado. Parabéns, eles vão ter um bebê!

Clavícula segurando o ovo na barriga: Quem é um bom ovo de bebê? Tu es. Vou mantê-lo aquecido e seguro por nove meses, você se tornará um embrião e depois um bebê completamente formado. Antes de finalmente dar à luz você. Quem é meu pequeno Estribo? Tu es.

Peronio: Então, nove meses depois, Estribo nasceu e ele continuou a crescer.

{Tibio, Peronio e Clavicula, então balançam os braços, como se estivessem colocando documentos em uma mesa invisível, enquanto se inclinavam na direção da platéia, simbolizando que a demonstração agora terminou. Então todos batem palmas.}

Beakman: Muito bom, você pulou alguns tópicos aqui e ali, mas foi uma demonstração muito boa.

Josie: Gostaria de saber se o estilo da demonstração está relacionado ao evento que aconteceu, quando Tibio foi sequestrado por pássaro, quando era mais jovem. Lembro que eles escreveram sobre esse evento em seu primeiro livro. Tinha muitas fotos, desenhos e notas científicas.

Beakman: Você pode se livrar desse ovo antes que ele se quebre.

Clavícula: Sim, esqueço que é apenas uma membrana de ovo. E é muito delicado e pode quebrar.

{Ela então a colocou sobre a mesa e, ao fazer isso, o ovo saltou um pouco. Peronio então tenta pegá-lo, e ele quebra, deixando líquidos de ovo azul em suas mãos.}

Beakman: Fato rápido, a maioria dos ovos vendidos em todo o mundo são ovos não fertilizados. Apenas ovos fertilizados crescerão e se tornarão galinhas. Se os agricultores não pegassem os ovos, os ovos ainda não se tornariam filhotes jovens.

Phoebe: Ok, Beakboss, é a sua vez de ver se você pode dar uma demonstração melhor sobre os assuntos dos bebês.

Beakman: Prepare-se para se surpreender. Vou lhe mostrar algumas habilidades delicadas que venho praticando há muitos anos. O próprio Amazing Bubble Man me ensinou essa demonstração. Se Louis Pearl está assistindo isso, em algum lugar de sua turnê mundial. Espero deixá-lo orgulhoso. Eu devo me preparar, tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente. Josie, preciso da tigela de água e da solução de bolhas. Liza, preciso dos canudos. E Phoebe, eu preciso das duas máquinas de névoa. Eu então preciso, silêncio absoluto...

{A câmera então muda para Nino tocando violão, com Dina, sentada perto dele. As costas de Lester podem ser vistas, enquanto a mão dele é colocada no queixo, que balança para cima e para baixo de acordo com a música. Um pé de rato também está batendo no ritmo.}

Antonino: Eu acho que os outros gostariam que você parasse o Nino.

Nino: Desculpe papai-o, eu preciso terminar essa música, antes que eu esqueça os acordes. Não vou demorar muito, estou no ritmo agora.

Cleopino: Eu acho que devemos deixar Nino terminar seu show. Vou conversar com Beakman. Afinal, Nino estava fazendo isso primeiro. Meu filho, o músico, é quase tão bom quanto ter um médico ou feiticeiro na família.

Dina: Nino, você é o meu cara dos sonhos. Toque mais alto para mim, por favor. Eu simplesmente amo ouvir você tocar.

{A cena voltou ao lado do laboratório do Centro de Informações. Com Cleopino sussurrando para Beakman. Beakman então ajusta o colarinho.}

Beakman: Bem, acho que vou fazer essa demonstração com acompanhamento musical. Quão difícil isso poderia ser? Já vi Louis fazer isso várias vezes. Primeiro faço uma grande bolha na superfície da água. Este é o óvulo, yadda, yadda, yadda. Bada-Bing, Bada-Bang, Bada-Bum. Essa névoa é o espermatozóide, ou a ativação do óvulo em um óvulo, depois a eventual transformação em um bebê. Espero que essa parte seja fácil de entender, depois de ver a demonstração de Tibio e Peronio. Mas aqui é onde fica interessante. Cada espermatozóide ativa apenas um óvulo ou bolha. E, à medida que interagem, o óvulo e o espermatozóide se misturam, e o resultado é um óvulo masculino ou feminino. Vamos mostrar isso soprando outra bolha menor dentro da bolha da mamãe. Agora, com o bebê na mãe, vamos ativá-lo, desta vez faremos uma menina. Com esta névoa rosa.

{Ele mergulha um tubo molhado na bolha interna e a névoa rosa é liberada dentro dela. Ele então sopra uma segunda bolha dentro da grande bolha.}

Beakman: Desta vez vamos torná-lo um menino. Olha todo mundo, nós temos gêmeos. Sou eu e minha irmã Jax quando bebês, alguém tira uma foto rapidamente.

Ulisses: É o melhor que eu faço.

{Ele tira fotos das bolhas de todos os ângulos, com sua câmera rosa.}

Beakman: 'Mas', ouvi você dizer: 'E quanto aos gêmeos idênticos, como eles nascem?' Vou soprar outra bolha e, desta vez, depois de fertilizar o óvulo, antes que ele se desenvolva muito, então o dividirei assim. Agora temos filhos idênticos. Vamos chamar este de Tibio, e o outro de Peronio.

Tibio: Hehehe, você sempre é "O outro".

Peronio: Mamãe gostava mais de mim, porque eu não estava tendo tantos problemas quanto você.

Clavícula: Shh, ele pediu silêncio durante sua manifestação. Lembre-se de sua promessa, sem argumentos.

Beakman: Como você pode ver, agora temos quádruplos. Talvez em algum multiverso, eu, Jax, Tibio e Peronio estejam todos relacionados. Assim, todos nascemos, fora de nossas mães.

{Ele então abre a bolha maior.}

Beakman: Como você pode ver, descrevi não apenas como os bebês nascem. Eu também expliquei gêmeos idênticos e gêmeos fraternos. Se os dois gêmeos idênticos não tivessem conseguido se separar completamente, eles poderiam ter crescido juntos em gêmeos siameses. Onde os dois bebês crescem conectados. Também é possível que os dois óvulos se juntem após serem fertilizados, causando o mesmo tipo de conexão. Geralmente, é uma experiência difícil para as duas crianças. Acho que posso dizer com certeza que, para esse desafio, não há vencedores ou perdedores, porque todos que aprendem algo novo são vencedores em meu livro. O que você acha Tibio e Peronio?

Tibio e Peronio: Concordamos que as pessoas que aprendem juntas vencem juntas. O concurso está empatado.

Estribo: Eu também concordo.

{Todo mundo ri e dá um tapinha nos cientistas, e seu pequeno ajudante nas costas.}

Beakman: Gostaria de agradecer ao Nino pelo acompanhamento musical. Por favor, dê-lhe uma salva de palmas.

Nino: Quero agradecer minha mãe e meu pai por estarem aqui. Eles viajaram uma grande distância, através de um vazio quase infinito, apenas para voltar para casa e construir nosso novo lar.

{Beakman então caminha até Nino.}

Beakman: Falando em grandes distâncias... Você sabia que em todo o planeta Saturno existe um disco chamado Anel de Phoebe? É composto de pequenas partículas de poeira, provenientes de impactos na lua Phoebe. O anel é tão grande que, se pudéssemos vê-lo com os nossos olhos, esticaria a distância de duas luas da Terra no céu. Enquanto o próprio planeta Saturno apareceria apenas como um pequeno ponto, no centro desse anel.

Phoebe: Você sabe que há uma expressão para momentos de espanto e admiração, como neste exato momento.

Liza: Bada-Bing, aprendeu algo novo.

Josie: Bada-Bang, pela ciência que cantamos.

Beakman: Bada-Bum, Bum, Bum. Com os nossos amigos de Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum.

{Beakman e Nino então abraçam os ombros um do outro.}

Beakman e Nino: Juntamente com Zaloom e Cassio.

{A cena então muda para Don, Herb, Mau e Godofredo, deitados no pé da escada, perto das tábuas de uma caixa quebrada.}

Herb: Então, o que você achou do show Don?

Don: Eu aprendi que a ciência pode ser perigosae, e bagunçado. Meus pés e asas estão tão doloridos que acho que não vou conseguir me mexer por uma semana. Mas eu me diverti. Foi ótimo poder passar esse tempo com Beakman.

Mau: Uau, que acidente. Você viu como a caixa se partiu em centenas de pedaços quando pousamos? Foi um pouco doloroso, mas eu estava certo. Essa foi a maneira mais rápida de descer as escadas.

Godofredo: Oh, minha cabeça dói. Eu nunca mais quero fazer isso de novo. Eu gostaria de ter usado o poste deslizante, como Beakman e bombeiros, quando eles viajam de um andar para o outro.

Patsy: Estou feliz por ter conseguido sair dessa caixa, antes que vocês a usassem para andar de trenó. Eu avisei a vocês que este lugar era perigoso. Agora sugiro que todos saiam daqui antes que algo mais perigoso aconteça, como o teto caindo sobre nós.

{Ele olha cautelosamente para cima, quando sai da tela, à medida que os créditos começam a rolar.}  
O Fim.

  
"Recursos Extras"

A combinação original de personagens de Castelo e Beakman, que inspirou a história.

Originalmente publicado em "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas" em 20 de março de 2015.

Originalmente publicado em "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas" em 18 de abril de 2015.

Feliz Natal 2015 e aniversário 2016. {Ilustração de saudação.}

Originalmente publicado em "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas" em 21 de fevereiro de 2016.

Originalmente publicado em "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas" em 19 de julho de 2016.  
{"Teary Eyes" Anderson como Tíbio, Perônio e Beakman.}

Originalmente publicado em "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas" em 31 de outubro de 2016.  
{"Teary Eyes" Anderson como Tíbio, Perônio e Beakman.}

Originalmente publicado em "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas" em 7 de novembro de 2016.  
{A entrada de "Teary Eyes" Anderson no concurso de design da TV Cultura que teve o peixe Glub Glub em um fundo em branco, e desafiou os artistas para criar um mundo para os personagens.}

Originalmente publicado em "Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas" em 25 de fevereiro de 2017.

Exclusivo para o livro da trilogia originário.  
{"Teary Eyes" Anderson vestido como Beakman, segurando cartões de shows com os criadores dos shows, nos logotipos.}

Postado originalmente em "Beakman Fans" em 14 de Março de 2018.

Postado originalmente em "Beakman Fans" em 09 de Março de 2019.

Postado originalmente em "Beakman Fans" em 20 de Maio de 2020.

https://www.facebook.com/CasteloRaTimBumEntusiastas  
Esta é uma comunidade para Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, Entusiastas. Para comemorar o show, atores e pessoas que fizeram o show possível. Esta comunidade não está oficialmente ligado com o show, só fez por Entusiastas para o show.


End file.
